Spyro and Heroes: A Allies Quest!
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Mega Crossover! Complete! 16 heroes must fight a new evil and restore Light with 10 Light Gems. Can they do it? Or will they fail? Find out! All chapters up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Things!

DragonRiderPDX: Hi me again I deleted my own story since it sucked but let's hope this is better than my previous story. This story is about a crossover between very popular video games such as Spyro, Crash, Jak, Sonic, Link, and Ratchet ect.

Enough said enjoy!

Spyro's World….

Spyro and Sparx were relaxing peacefully on Dragon Shores Beach. When Sparx began to talk. "You know Spyro beating bad guys an enemies sure is tiring". "Yeah it sure is Sparx" said Spyro.

Little as they know someone was watching them from distance.

Heheheh soon I will take over the world. Mwahhaha, but Spyro heard the voice and turned around and all he saw was pitch darkness. "Who was that?" asked Spyro. "Who?" That voice I thought I heard something.

You are probably imagining things come on get this hero business out of ya. Maybe your right as he lied down and watch the sun goes down.

Crash's World….

Crash was sleeping on the ground when Coco spoke to him. "Crash I sense there is a dark presence around here, why don't you go and check it out." Crash got up and obeyed his sister as he ran through N. Sanity Island when all of the sudden he saw a portal all darkish like as he approached it and got sucked in a world he did not know….

Sonics World….

Sonic was running around like crazy when Amy made him stop putting her hand in front of him. Stop it Sonic your making me dizzy with all your running. Sorry as he went somewhere else, but little did he know that someone was following him. Sonic felt something strange as he turned around and saw nothing as he continued he fell into a hole that had a portal in it and brought him into a very strange place…

DragonRiderPDX: Part 2 is coming up tomorrow of Spyro: A Allies Quest.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 2 of Mysterious Things

Dragonriderpdx: Hi here is the 2nd part of Mysterious Happenings. Now time to Reply the only review I Have.

PurpleArmadillo: Hi PurpleArmadillo! Glad you liked it. I hope this chapter will please you.

Now time to continue. This Story has Crash, Spyro, Mario (Not Sure), Link (Not Sure Again), Kirby (Maybe), Picachu (Don't Know how to spell but still unsure) Ratchet (Yep but didn't play the game), Jak, and Sonic.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this idea.

Enjoy!

Jak's World…

Jak was resting on the boat on the middle of the Haven City Waters, watching the Sky but then it automatically turned Dark.

Hey what's going on!

Then a voice laughed out of the middle of nowhere.

Ha ha ha ha! This World will soon be mine!

As Jak Got up from his boat and looked around all he heard was silence, Then A Portal appeared in front of him and transported him into a world that was completely different…

Ratchet's World…

Ratchet was playing fun games with his Buddy Clank, playing the game called who can beat up the most snakes, When all of a sudden, everything started to shake, Trees dying, animals screeching, Waves are forming and the ground was cracking.

Clank: What's going on Ratchet?

Ratchet: Don't ask me!

As they figured out what went wrong a Portal popped up sucked Ratchet instead of Clank into it and transported him into a Mysterious World… Ratchet!!!… Clank Screamed…

(DragonRiderPDX: Last World and then Part 3 will be up tomorrow!)

Mushroom Kingdom (Which is Mario's World)…

Mario was in the shower scrubbing his body (Don't Image it in your head!)

When his house started to shake Mario got out of his shower with his towel on him, looked around and saw vines coming out from the ground.

Mario: Mumamia!

Luigi went in to see what happened and saw Mario got caught by a vine.

Luigi: Mario!

But it was too late the vine took him into the ground with a portal there and sucked him into a different world….

DragonRiderPDX…: Part 3 has Kirby, Link, and Pickachu in it so watch out because it's going to be serious( Just Kiddin') See Ya!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Part 3 of Mysterious Things!

DragonRiderPDX: Hi me again third part of Mysterious Happenings is about to begin!

If You Read the Chapter title of #2 then it says Mysterious Things since I had no room.

Ok it seems that PurpleArmadillo is the only one who reviews my story but o well.

**PurpleArmadillo: Thanks For Reviewing and just between you and I. Mario is not going have the chance to put clothes on because that's where the humor is! Hehehe**

D.R.P.: Anyways Enjoy! R&R!

Kirby's World…

Kirby was out on the lake looking at the water flow and animals swimming around, but then the lake disappeared, Kirby got scared as everything went dark. A portal appeared where the lake was, Kirby decided to run away but it was too late the portal sucked him in…. into a different world…

Pickachu's World (Or Whatever the World is)

Pickachu was training with Ash trying to beat the World's biggest Pokemon Tournament.

When all of a sudden everything was shaking…Pickachu fell backwards and so did Ash then it stopped.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

Pickachu had no clue, Then a Warp Hole appeared near Pickachu and transported him into a different World….

"Pickachu"! said Ash.

(Last one Link! This one is one I have trouble with because I have no idea where he lives.)

Link's World…

Link was eating dinner in his house eating everthing on the table one by one.

When all of a sudden a boulder crashed into his house. Link managed to get away but that didn't stop the boulder from smooshing him. Link got his Sword to see if he can smash it but lucky for him a portal managed to appear behind him and suck him in into a different world….

(And now to contend With Spyro the dragon)

Spyro thought it was getting dark so he went home, He met a few of his old friends along the way but he didn't have time to talk when…

8 portals appeared in front of him which startled him.

8 people jumped out of the portal wondering where they were.

Spyro recognized one of them which is Crash.

And now when all 9 of them looked at each other…(Oh you don't want to know)

DragonRiderPDX: Tadah that's the end of Mysterious Happenings. Chapter 4: Weird Aquantices will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle time

DragonRiderPDX: Hi it's me I have brung a laptop with me to Vietnam and it's snowing like hell here!

So I'll be able to put up a chapter but I have to go to a Restraunt soon so I'll have to make it snappy. Oh and uh did You Know Ziggurat my evil enemie Oc In Spyro: A Heros Quest? Well he is introduced in this story right now.

Arrghh!

Everyone was running around like crazy bonking into things and maybe even screaming like hell, when somebody jumped out infront of them.

"Why Hello my Heroetic Friends"

They all stared at him, he was wearing black armor with very destructive weapons on him and a sword on his hands.

Spyro glared at him angrily.

"Ziggurat!"

"You know this guy?" said Jak.

"Well Yeah he was my Arch Enemie."

"Hahahha! Now it's to finish all of you! Swinging his Sword at all of them.

They all dodged it as Spyro rammed into him but that didn't help.

Hahahah! I'm more powerful then You think said Ziggurat.

"Let us help said Ratchet"

No I can take care of him said Spyro.

Crash finnaly spoke for the first time in his life.

" Spyro you need to let us help, this guy you call Ziggurat is too powerful"

"Allright Crash, You and all of you guys can help."

Let's Do this!" all of them said!


	5. Chapter 5: Part 4 of Mysterious Things!

Hello Everybody I decided to put an extra video game character and it's…. Sora!

You Know Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

Let me remind you that I only got to Halloween Town.

So I don't know where he lives now.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and one last thing. Battle Time Part 2 will be up new years.

Sora's World….

Sora was laying on the beach thinking about his last adventure.

"Man those Heartless are in the pain in the butt."

When all of the sudden Heartless appeared around him.

"What I thought I got rid of them."

As Sora got out his KeyBlade and tried to destroy them but they were very strong.

Then a portal appeared or a warp hole sucked him in into the Dragon Realms.

Somewhere in the middle of no where….

The mysterious voice was watching the screen that has 9 of the heroes attacking Ziggurat.

"hahah foolish brats you don't have a chance against Ziggurat."

When one of his minions arrived.

"Did you transport that last boy with that Keyblade"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now get out!"

He obeyed as he went….

DragonRiderPDX: Short but still it will get better when new years come"


	6. Chapter 6: Part 2 of Battle time

D.R.P.: Hey reader's! Now let's get started with chapter 6. I decided to do things early besides it's almost Christmas.

**PurpleArmadillo: Thanks PurpleArmadillo for reviewing for 6th time but that doesn't mean I'll give you another game you only reviewed 4 times for my chapters.**

**I have Kingdom Hearts 1 only and I have trouble with the bosses after I defeated Ansem. They are tough!**

Now let's move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and the others were wounded and bleeding. Ziggurat was about to make his final move.

"Goodbye you twerps!"

He swung his Sword up high until a portal appeared on top of him and spat out Sora who landed on Ziggurat.

"Get off me!"

Sora got up and looked at Ziggurat.

"Oops" he said

As he ran where the 9 heroes were.

Ziggurat got up and started to get really furious.

There are 10 of you now hmm… well who cares the more the merrier.

Spyro got up and tried to get up and started too say something.

"You'll never win Ziggurat! We'll stop you!"

"Hahah! You can't defeat me! Look at you your bleeding and all of you are almost beaten to deaf!"

Spyro glared at him. "We'll still you defeat you right guys?!"

They got up and nodded including Sora.

"Then Bring it!" said Ziggurat.

_(Kingdom Heart Boss Battle music on.)(Sorry I like the music and its a little mix of KH and Spyro the Dragon)_

Spyro started to unleash his fire fury at him but that hardly damaged him.

Ziggurat spun his Sword around trying to hit them but everybody dodged it.

Jak got out his Peace Maker and shot one right at Ziggurat causing him to fall backwards.

Sora got his keyblade and shouted "Stop" making Ziggurat frozen for a while.

Everyone attacked him until he unfroze. The HP meter was half way for Ziggurat to die.

Ziggurat attacked with his spell at everyone but Spyro and Sora managed to dodge it but Crash and the others were K'Od! Sora went up to Ziggurat and attacked him with his Keyblade but Ziggurat blocked him and countered attack. Sora's HP meter was at the red zone. Spyro was getting angry and yelled "Fury of Evolution!" A Huge wave struck him and Ziggurat yelled "Arrgh!!!" The HP meter was 1 pt away from death to Ziggurat. Sora yelled "heal" healing all his heart points then He tried using Gravitira at him but Ziggurat jumped away and he struck magic at him that is so powerful it Ko'd him.

Spyro was alone now so he was getting mad so unleashed a powerful a Fury that is 10 times more powerful than the one he did last time. "Fury of the gods!"

Everything was shaking, Ziggurat was getting nervous a Strong wave was forming and struck Ziggurat with a Boom and Ziggurat was dead.

Spyro was breathing rapidly and decided to heal everyone. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we are." They all said.

"Good"

_Somewhere in outer space…_

"Gargh! That meddling Dragon actually defeated him! Oh well. I'll find another way to defeat them even if it takes over a century! Spike come here." Spike came over. "I want you too defeat those 10 rascals and if you fail you know what will happen!"

Spike understood and went….

D.R.P.: Man that took over an hour and it's like noon over here at Vietnam but at least it's not Midnight. Introductions and Explanations will be up maybe next week or the new years.


	7. Chapter 7: Training has just begun!

DragonRiderPDX: Hi everybody. Sorry for the inconvenience for posting late.

Now let's start with the story.

Sora: May I say the Disclaimer?

D.R.P.: Go ahead like I care.

Sora: goody! He doesen't own anything but his idea.

D.R.P.: Let's Move on!

Spyro and the others were introducing themselves until they finally knew each other. Then a voice from very near spoke.

"Why if it isn't the 10 chosen Heroes."

The voice startled them and the person revealed himself.

"Who are you" Spyro asked.

"My name is Merlin and you 10 have been brought here by the Greatest Evil of all time."

"And Who's That?" Spyro asked.

"That doesen't concern you but what does concern you is beating him and I am going to teach you how to beat him"

" How can you teach us?" Crash Asked.

"You'll find out soon enough heroes"

He disappeared and dark creatures appeared around them.

Spyro and the others got out their weapons and started attacking.

After a few minutes they were gone.

"That was too easy" Sora said.

Everyone agreed but they were wrong, Heartless appeared now. Sora gasped.

"Heartless!"

Spyro and the others tried to attack the Heartless but they were too strong and one heartless already Ko'd Ratchet. Pickachu unleased his ultimate lightning attack and that only got rid of all of them for now.

"Man that was tough" Link said.

Then Merlin appeared.

"Nice Work but your training has just begun"

A Big machine jumped in front of them with a big axe.

"Good luck defeating him heroes."

He disappeared.

The machine started to roar and punched the ground making them fall over.

Crash stated to spin him but the machine blocked and attacked him with electricity.

Sora attacked with his magic Firagra but the machine spun his axe and countered attack making Sora Ko'd!

Sonic ran around the machine making it dizzy while Jak unleashed a peace maker making the machine fall down. Everyone attacked until the machine got up. The Hp was now halfway.

The Machine now unleashed a Electricity Fury at them only hitting 7 of them now Spyro was alone yet again.

Spyro did the same thing to the machine except a lot stronger one. Now the machine was cracking up with only one Hp left.

Spyro decided to heal Crash so he can help him.

The machine zapped lasers at them but they quickly dodged it.

Spyro and Crash transformed into one body that is a lot stronger called…

Spash the Dragoncoot!

The Machine backed away nervously.

Spash roared and started to yell a powerful attack "Twin Fury Attack!"

Two tornados rose and attacked the machine with a boom!

Now the machine was in pieces and Crash and Spyro turned back to normal.

And wondered who merlin is….

D.R.P.: Here is C.7 now Training part 2 will be up in the New Years.

Sora: See you tomorrow! Review.

D.R.P.: Hey I get too say that ! Oh Well Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Looking fo the Space Ship!

DragonRiderPDX: Ok I'm going to post a chapter up anyways. And I forgot 2 other videogames that are popular.

Donkey Kong And Sly Cooper. But they'll be up tomorrow so I can find more about them.

But let's start with chapter 8. Game Time doesen't count. And I am still waiting for her reply. She maybe in school.

And Space Madness story will continue momentairily.

Sly Cooper: Hey hows it going man.

D.R.P.: Great I just bought you now your interrupting me.

Sora: Chill He just likes to make fun.

D.R.P.: well I don't care! Now somebody do the disclaimer!

Sly Cooper: I'll do it. He doesen't anything except this idea.R&R!

D.R.P: **beep**! Sorry let's move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro was in the Professors lab seeing who Merlin was. Until the Professor spoke.

"Ah Merlin is a wizard from the Shadow Castle he is very useful for helping people, especially you 10."

" So he was helping us." Said Sora.

"Yes he was and the one who brought all of you here is Lon." Said the professor.

"Um who is Lon." Asked Link.

" Lon is a dark wizard that controls any type of dark creatures, trying to rule the world and he brought you all here destroy you." Said the professor.

When all of a sudden everything was shaking and Spyro the others went out side and saw a big dinosaur coming this way.

Spyro and the other's were in attack position.

_Spyro the dragon battle music on._

Sora yelled "deep freeze!" shooting at the dinosaurs feet. But it didn't work the Hp was still at the Orange Mark.

Crash spun his Death Tornado at it but it still didn't work.

The dinosaur roared and spun his tail at them but they dodged it.

Link got out his Sword and jumped high and slahed it's stomach.

There was hardly a cut on it and the dinosaur got angry and started to try to chomp them but they dodged it.

Spyro and Crash emerged as Spash the DragonCoot and was almost the same size as the dinosaur.

Spash started to unleash a fury " Twin Fury attack" Two tornado's formed and attacked the dinosaur.

The dinosaur was spinning around in the two tornados.

The Hp was yellow now.

The Dinosaur yet again tried to spin his tail around and managed to hit Mario and Kirby making them K'Od!

Sora used Trinity putting his Keybalde too the ground and a circle appeared attacking the dinosaur.

Hp was at Green now.

The Dinosaur roared and spat out flaming rocks at them and hit Spash and Link.

Spash started to scratch the dinosaur making it bleed to death and yet again unleashed the same Fury and it defeated the dinosaur.

3 hours later…

After a long talk with the professor nad understood what too do, Spyro and the others went in the Dragon Village looking for a ship going to Shadow Castle. Then Sora spoke.

"Why do we have too find a ship to go to Shadow Castle, I mean do we know this guy can help us beat Lon?" Then Spyro said.

"Who knows but we have too find him and let him help us beat Lon.

When they came across a ship with a label on it and it says…

_Space Ship 3000. Price: 250,000 gems._

"250,000 gems how are we suppose too get that kind of money!" said Crash.

" Go too game shows." Said Spyro.

" What game shows?! We don't gamble!" said Sora.

" Were going too have to, we want Merlin to help us right?" said Spyro.

" Guess so" said Crash.

As they went to sign up a game show called " Identity"

D.R.P.: That got in my head for some Reason the next chapter is called " Identity.

See ya. R&R. and sorry if it was too short.


	9. Chapter 9: Identity!

DRagonRiderPDx: Sorry I took so long, it took a while too finish it but in this chapter it will have me skipping 8 Identities since it's too long and still the Humor will be more fiercer and the humor will start in the next chapter. Hint: Moneybags will be beaten up in the next chapter.

Said tooo much. Let's move on!

Oh and before i can forget: I don't own any Video Game Character just this idea and Lon. Oh and Thanks Brandon for the information!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair...

Lon was sleeping in his chair when his goons appeared.

"Master, there are 2 more people that are a threat to your plan!"

"and who are they?" he asked.

"Some Gorilla and a Racoon."

"Then Transport them to the Dragon Realms, Spike will take care all 12 of them!"

They saluted and walked away.

"Ugh... now there is 12 trying destroy my plan but Spike will probaly finish them off I guarentee it!" Lon said.

Slys House...

Sly was sleeping on his bed. It was night time there. When all of a sudden Heartless appeared around his bed dancing.

Sly woke and saw the Heartless around him. Sly got out his Cane attacking every Heartless he can. Then a warp hole appeared and Sly got sucked in transporting him to the Dragon Realms...

DK's house...

DK was obviously napping with his buddy Diddy. When all of a sudden... Dark Creatures with guns appeared around him.

DK woke up and saw them. He got a barrel and throwed it at them, but that didn't stop them. Diddy woke up and saw the dark Creatures, so he decided to help. But before he got the chance they dissappeared and a Portal just sucked DK in into the Dragon Realms.

(Now this is when Sora plays Identity)

Sora was on his 8th Identity ( Sorry i wanted to get this chapter over with!) He only has his last Help his Mistaken Identity. And the only Identities he had left was Famous Volleyball player, Best Nominee Author, Scientologist, Got bitten by a Snake, and a Model.

Sora was confused of who was Famous Volleyball player because of two girls in bikinis one was on 8 and one on 12.

"Come on choose already I don't have all day!" said the Host.

"Ok! Ok! Uh I'll choose number 8 as my Famous Volleyball player." said Sora.

AS he sealed the Identity.

" Ok lets see if your right or not! Is that your Identity?"

"Yes it is."

"Allright!" yelled Sora.

Even Spyro the others yelled.

"Allright which Identity you want to solve next?"

" Model, so obviosly it's number 12! and I'm sealing that Identity.

"Ok now let's see if you are right, Is that your Identity?"

There was a pause before the girl spoke.

" Yes I am a model."

"Yes!"

The Crowd was Applauding.

"Allright you have 100,000 gems do you want too leave or keep going?"

Spyro started to speak

"that's not enough too by the Space Ship 3000 so keep going!"

Sora nodded.

"I would like to continue!"

"Ok then Which Identity do you want too solve.

"Got bitten by a Snake"

There were people up now. One was wearing Normal Clothes, one was wearing a white jacket and the other was wearing amazon jacket.

" Hmm well that guy is wearing amazon jacket so he could have been bitten by a snake so I'm going too chose him and I'm going too seal that Identity.

"Ok let's see if you are correct is That Your Identity?"

There was a long pause before he awnsered

"no I am not."

"Ooh that just costed your mistaken Identity help. said the Host

"Yeah I know, well then I'm going to retry that Identity and Go for the man in normal clothes and I'm going too seal it.

"Ok let's see if your right I hope. Is that your Identity?

THere was a long pause. Until the Host Interupted.

"Wait for your awnser after this Commercial Break"

Commercial goes on...

Are you tired of waking up at night. Well you should try Sleepy Head Pills. The only pills that will let you sleep 8 hours a day and it works fast so take it right before bedtime. Don't take it with alchohal, These will give Woman Heart Attack if they become Pregnat and this is isn't for the Homosexuals either!

"Allright were back with Sora sealing in that the guy with normal clothes is the one that got bitten by a snake. Now you may Awnser.

There was a pause before he showed his left arm with a giant mark.

"Yes!"

"Allright do you want to go for a half a million gems or leave with 250,000 gems?

Spyro then Spoke.

" Come on take it. We have enough for the ship!"

" Allright I'll guess I'll take the money and go...

"Allright you taking the money here are your gems handing him a big sack.

"Thank You"

Sorry this is only General Stuff at least the Commercial part is a little funny. Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Pay Back! And Battle!

DragonRiderPDX: Hey Folks here is Chapter 10 for you. Here is where the Humor starts now let's get it over with.

Brandon: Thanks for the comment on the commercial. I added Homosexuals for some reason.

Ok lets start shall we… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and the others were outside too pay for the Ship and wondered who was the Salesman, but Spyro had a hunch it was Moneybags and he is right.

Moneybags had walked right in front of them.

"Sorry Spyro this isn't actual cost it was worth double."

"What?! We have wasted are ass on a game show and it was worth 500,000 gems. That's it Moneybags your going down!" said Spyro

"Wait please it was just small fee."

"Small Fee you call 500,000 gems a small fee?!" Said Sora.

Attacking him with his Keyblade.

"Gah!"

"My Turn." Said Jak

Shooting a Peacemaker at him.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGgHHHHHHHH!"

Pickachu shot electricity at him.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAHHHh!"

Mario got his Hammer and started to hit him several times.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHh!"

Kirby just punched him in the stomach really hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

15 minutes later….

"Ok ok… I give… it's now worth 350,000 gems." Said Moneybags.

"Not an Option!" said Link

attacking with his Sword at moneybags.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now too finish this!" said Spyro

He Unleashed his Fire Fury and blasted at moneybags.

"AHHHHHHHHh!" he dies…

"Wooooo! Man that took long" said Crash.

Until… 2 portals appeared above them and spat out Sly and DK landing on top of them.

Stars were hanging over there heads.

Then walls appeared around them sealing them in, also a big Creature jumped in.

It was Spike.

Hmm so you must be the 12 heroes well let see about that.

Spyro and the others including Sly and DK got up and went into battle position.

Guard Armor Boss Music from KH on… 

The HP gauge was Pink this time.

Sly attacked with his Cane but Spike blocked it.

Spyro and Crash emerged as Spash once again and unleashed the fury they used recently " Twin Fury Attack!" but it only got rid of half of the pink.

Mario Unleashed his Fireballs at him but spike blocked it and attacked with Thunder power hitting everyone except Pickachu since Pickachu is Lightning powered.

Sora whispered in Sly's ear and he agreed. Sora and Sly Combined into a Human Raccoon (No Name) He had 1 keyblade in one hand and a cane in the other. Then it attacked Spike Multiple times making him bleed. Spike swatted all of them away, Making Mario and Kirby K'Od and Pickachu in the red zone. Spash Span and turned into a Flaming Tornado and attacking Spike making him on Fire. The Hp gauge was now Yellow.Ratchet got his Machine Gun and started shooting at him Spike blocked it with his hands and unleashed a Dark Fury. Hitting every body, making Sonic, Link, Pickachu, DK, Jak and Ratchet K'od. Spyro and Crash turned back to normal and So did Sora and Sly. "So What Now Heroes?" Spyro yelled "Unleash the true dragon in me!" A Dragon Sword materialized in his hands as Spyro attacked him with his mighty sword cutting him in half and Spike was dead. Well since Sora had his Keyblade he healed everyone with Curaga and thought in there minds this is going to be one Hard Adventure!

That's the end of Chapter 10! Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow! Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Introductions and Space Ride

DragonRiderPDX: Here is Chapter 11. Ok now too awnser 2 reviews one for Brandon and the new reviewer.

**Brandon: Thanks For the compliment Buddy!**

**Chris Garcia: Thanks for rating that old Chapter and thanks for reading, I'm still trying to improve my story though by 25!**

Ok Enough Chit Chat on with the riff raff.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Video Game Character, don't own the Battle music Just Lon! and the Spash Dragoncoot Idea!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro was asking who they were until Merlin appeared.

"Why if it isn't Sly and DK I see you met up with Spyro, Crash, Sonic, Jak, Ratchet and the other heroes, well I suggest that you go with them."

"Why?" said Sly

"Because they are in a important mission to Beat Lon! You See Lon has pulled you out of your world so he can crush all 12 of you so you won't ruin his plan of turning every world into darkness!"

"Ok but I don't even know these guys and I'm sure DK here or whatever doesen't know either." said Sly

"You'll get used to them soon enough but right now you must go with them and go to Shaodow Catles so Ican train you heroes but beware Lon might have a few tricks up his sleeve..."

He Dissapeared...

"So your Sly right?" said Spyro.

"Yep and you must be...?"

"The names Spyro and that's Crash, Jak, Sora, Ratchet, Link, Kirby, Pickachu, Sonic and Mario.

"Please to meet you,now so we have to beat this guy Lon right?"

"Yep." said Crash.

"Ok let's go!" said Sly

Spyro and the others went on the Space Ship 3000 and went off to space.

(Crappy Introduction eh well it get's better on the space ride)

Lon's Lair...

Gargh!! I should've known Spike was Useless, Oh well I got somebody else that will defeat them.

Lon pressed the button on his Chair and a Image on the Monitor appeared.

"Dr. Knarf! I have an Errand for ya."

" What is it?"

"Could you take care of these 12 heroes showing him an Image of Spyro and the other 11 heroes."

"Of Course the more the merrier."

"Good, that's all I need to ask, thank you!"

He turned the monitor off...

Somewhere in Space!

Spyro was wearing a Blue Navy shirt and so was the others, they were driving the ship when suddenly... a big meteor hit them.

"What was that?!" said Spyro.

"We seem to be hit by a meteor shower sir" Crash said.

"Uh were going to have to fire, Fire the torpedos!" said Spyro.

_Sgt.Byrd Flying music from A Heroes Tail._

A big amount of Meteors were heading there way but they shot the meteors out of the way. Until one big one smashed against thier ship causing the ship to lose 35 of the ships power.

"Were losing power!" said Sora

"Keep shooting!" said Spyro.

They shot until every meteor is gone.

"Whew that was a close one." said Spyro ( that's what you think!)

Dark Ships were coming thier way...

To be Continued...

That means until Chapter 12 is on well review! oh and soory it will be better in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Oh NO!

DragonRiderPDX: Hello! Now Chapter 12 is up. Now too awnser PA's review and my good friend Brandon! Oh and the Trivia Games is up by tommorow for Brandon since PA decided to dedicate her game too Brandon. Here are rules for getting to be in the game. Rule #1: You must Sumbit 3 reviews total in order to get a game.

Rule #2: They must be nice reviews not Flaming reviews that is just plain hatred! and Rule #3: Read the whole story before the game is dedicated to you so you can't get wrong awnsers.

**PurpleArmadillo: Yeah riding in space sounds fun but when you go to a black Hole No!**

**Brandon: Thanks for the Compliment buddy! Hope ya get ready for the Game!**

Disclaimer: I don't anything except this idea!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro was getting nervous so he just yelled fire! THey Shot every Ship they can but one Ship destroyed the tail of the 3000 ship losing it's control.

"Madday! Madday!" said Crash

They were about to hit an Island in full speed.

"This can't be GOOD!" said Sora

Boom!

Bang!

Kaboom!

Chica Chica Boom!

10 minutes later...

Spyro got up from his unconciousness and looked at the Space Ship 3000 and it was in pieces.

"Ugh how are we going to get too Shadow Castle Now?"

Spyro then saw Crash's Feet sticking out of the Ground. Spyro rolled his eyes and pulled him out. He then heard a voice.

"Help get me out of Here!"

Spyro saw Sora stuck in a tree with one of it's branch stuck on Sora's belt. Spyro climbed up and flamed the Branch so it fell down and Sora fell on his Face.

"Oops!" said Spyro

Sora pulled his head out of the ground and glared at him.

"Sorry!" said Spyro

Sora just said nothing as Spyro climbed down and yelled for the others.

5 minutes later...

Spyro finally found 8 of them but couldn't find Sly. He then heard a voice. "I'm over here you stupid purple dragon."

Spyro looked behind him and saw sly in the ground he then pulled out of the ground.

"Ugh now since our ship is wrecked what are we going to do?" said Sly

"Walk to Shadow Castles I guess." said Spyro.

Spyro and the others walked foward until they saw a group of Heartless and Dark Creatures infront of them.

"Great! How can things get any worse." said Crash

The Heartless and Shadow Creatures had now have guns.

"You had too ask didn't you?!" said Spyro.

Spyro got out his Dragon Sword and the others got out there weopons too. They started too attack every single Heartless they can and managed to defeat all of them.

"Ok that was too Easy." said Sonic

Until a Opposite Armor jumped in ( from KH) and asembled itself.

_Spyro the dragon a Heroes tail battle music on..._

Spyro teamed up with Crash making the others dissapear thier weopons combined into A Sword Bazzoka and shot the Opposite Armor breaking off it's arm.

The Opposite Armor kicked Spyro and Crash making them both in the red zone. They both healed themselves with a Box of juices that has Healing power.

The others reappeard and attacked Oppostie other arm and breaking it. Opposite Armor shot a Plasma Bomb at them hitting all of them. Sly cut off one of the Guard Armor feet with his own cane, and DK shot a Barrel at the other but Opposite Armor blocked it and shot another Plasma Bomb making DK K'od.

Spyro said " Unleash the True dragon within me!" His Sword was glowing and Spyro unlesahed a powerful attack on Opposite armor that it fell too pieces.

2 minutes later...

Spyro and the others were walking until Merlin appeared.

"I see you have beaten Opposite Armor. Hmm well you completed one part of the training now go too Shadow Castles is just 1 mile away from here and i'll make you true Heroes!"

He dissapeared...

DragonRiderPDX: That's the end of Chapter 12. The game will be up by Tommorow for Brandon so don't bother to tell him the awnsers or I'll ban you! Kidding! Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Training has Begun!

DragonRiderPDX: snoring

Spyro: rolls eyes and pours water in him

DragonRiderPDX: Hmm what?

Spyro: It's time intorduce Chapter 13.

DragonRiderPDX: I'm too tired do it yourself sleeps

Spyro: Ok... Well here is Chapter 13 everybody and I guess he want's me too awnser Brandon's review too.

**Brandon: Glad you liked it and you probaly liked the part where I said "You had too ask didn't you?!"**

Spyro: Ok your game Brandon will be at the end of the story and it won't hold questions on this chapter because that's cheating.

Oh and He doesen't own anything and I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and the others were at the door of Shadow Castle and Spyro knocked on the door. The door opened automatically and they went inside.

They saw Paintings one the walls and lots of big knights statues standing beside them until a trap door under them opened up and they fell in.

2 minutes later...

Spyro got up and saw Merlin infront of him.

"Welcome to the Training Arena Spyro, I'm glad you made it and I guess you have too wake up your friends.

Spyro walked over too 11 bodys and nudged them so they would wake up.

"All right are you ready for the Battle of your life?!" said Merlin.

They nodded.

" Ok Here is the first round."

30 heartlesses with swords appeared Spyro got out his Dragon Sword while the others got out thier weopons.

Spyro attacked every Heartless without thier help.

"Show off!" said Crash.

"Practice makes perfect, here are 30 shadow devils" said Merlin

30 shadow devils appeared and attacked the 12 heroes but Sora jumped in and blocked all of them.

Pickachu shocked every shadow devil there is but they weren't gone yet!

Crash Spun them away with his Death Tornado killing 15 shadow devils.

While Spyro used Water Fury too Vanquish all of them.  
"Good! Good! but the training has just begun! Now defeat this Boss with out using your powers!"

One Big Shadow Devil Appeared and it was very huge.

Pickachu had no lightning power, Spyro couldn't use his Breaths, Crash couldn't spin, Sonic lost his running power, Sora was out of Magic and Mario lost his Fire balls.

The Big Shadow Devil attacked them but missed.

Link attacked the foot of the Shadow Devil causing little damage.

Spyro yelled "Sword Slash of Death!" The Sword glowed and Spyro attacked the Shadow Devil 100 times and it was close of beating defeated by him.

Crash Got out his Wumpa Bazzoka and attacked the body of the Shadow Devil but it took very little damage.

The Shadow Devil Had Fire around him and the fire spreaded out hitting everybody K'oing 10 out of the 12 heroes.

Spyro was in the red zone and also Crash, they drank juices healing all thier HP.

The Shadow devil attacked with it's black trident but Spyro and Crash dodged it.

Spyro yelled "Twin Attack" Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and attacked the Shadow Devil until it collasped on the floor.

"Nice Job since the other's are K'od they can no longer help you so Merlin got out his wand and carried the 10 heroes out of the Arena.

100 heartless appeared this time. Spyro attacked his Dragon Sword at them 35 blocked it, 65 died.

The Heatless formed into a Heartless Canon attacking Crash Making him K'od!

Spyro had no more juices that will heal him.

So Spyro Charged at all of them with his Sword in his mouth killing 25 of them.

The Heartless got out out a gun and Shot him but Spyro yelled " Destiny Block!" deflecting every shot and killing all of the Heartles, he then notced Crash was out of the Arena.

"Here is the Last Round hope you get ready!" said Merlin

Everything was shaking and one Huge Machine that just looked like the other appeared infront of him.

_KH Boss Music on._

The HP Gauge was Orange.

Spyro only had 58 heart points/60 so he had too be careful.

Spyro yelled " Thousand Sword Slash!" attacking the machine with a incredible amount of force causing the machine to Roar.

The machine got out a laser gun and and tried to hit him but Spyro got away. Spyro then tried to slice the machines back but the Machined blocked it and Attacked Spyro with an Axe making Spyro lose 30 HP.

Spyro then used his sword and placed on the ground and span it, the Sword glowed this was a 50: 50 chance if it pointed at Spyro then it's Game Over if it points at the Machine Spyro wins. The sword moved slowly and it was turning at... the Machine, THe Sword then went through the machine and it killed it.

" Well done Spyro! Good Show!" said Merlin

" Yeah it wasn't that hard"

Little as they know Lon was looking at them form the Roof.

" Wait Until you get too Jersey Town Hahaha!"

DragonRiderPDX: snoring

Spyro: Don't Bother making me wake him up. because I'm doing the game thing. OK Brandon here are your 10 Questions.

#1: What was MoneyBags Final offer? Technally it's obvious even I know this Question. ( DRP: Shut UP! continues sleeping)

#2: What happened to the Ship? A: Got Damaged B: Got Smashed C: Ran out of Gas D: All of the Above. E: None of the Above.

#3: What was Sora's difficult Identity?

#4: How many bosses were defeated so far including this Chapter. Sorry I just wanted to be nice. ( Ya better run when I get over There! Sleeps)

#5: What was my Last attack on Spike?

#6: Is this Adventure Hard so far for the Heroes or not?

#7: Estimate what's going too Happen in Jersey Town?

#8: What was My New Abillty for the Dragon Sword? Name 3.

#9:Is merlin Being Harsh or not?

#10: Final Question: What Do you think will happen in the next Chapter. A: Merlin's Wand get's Stolen. B: The Ship gets fixed. C: Every Runs Around Crazy D: All of the Above.

Review! DRP: wakes up. What did I miss?

Spyro: Every thing.

DRP: Oh sleeps


	14. Chapter 14: Haunted Castle

DragonRiderPDX: still sleeping

Spyro and Crash looks at him. They rolled thier eyes.

Spyro: Hello Welcome to Chapter 14. He won't be joining us since he took a long time on this chapter because it took till Midnight to do.

Crash: But first we hav too Correct Brandon's Awnsers. Each one is worth 10 points the last one is worth 30 Here are your prizes.

An Image of All 12 heroes in just one image for 60 points or more. 80 points or more you will recieve Cash of $10 dollors and we will take it right to your door.

90 or more you'll get a merchandise that relys on My Buddy Spyro.

#1. You are Correct.

#2: Nice Job it actually blown up though.

#3: Correct

#4: Correct.

#5: Correct

#6: Half Credit

#7: Correct

#8: Correct

#9: Half Credit.

#10: Wrong

Total Points: 80p.

Spyro: You won all 2 prizes! Nice! Now let's continue on With Chapter 14. While we try to wake up him.

They Get Music Instruments. Spyro: Oh and PA your review for Chapter 13 is correct they will be staring at them in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin was about too tell the heroes about Lon when suddenly a Shadow devil appeared and grabbed Merlin's wand.

"Hey you give that back!"

The Shadow devil flew to the highest point of the Castle.

"Ugh Spyro you and your friends search this Castle for my Wand Otherwise I'm useless."

"No Problem."

They went into the Entrance Hall but Merlin stopped them.

"Be Carefull Spyro when this place is full of Dark Creatures Spirit's roam this place making it Haunted so beware."

He Let them go.

Entrance Hall...

Spyro and the others walked on until one of the paintings were staring at them.

"Uh Spyro I think that Picture just stared at us." said Crash.

Spyro looked at the Picture, the Picture's eyes went back too normal before Spyro even looked.

"Crash the Picture's eyes is normal stop day dreaming!"

They walked on and The pictures eyes were fixed on them.

As they walked on all they saw was Knight Statues with Swords.

"Hmm it must of cost a fortune to buy this Castle" said Spyro

A Knight was looking at them from the side, and started too move towards them.

Spyro heard foot steps, he looked behind him, The Kinght fixed himself between two pictures before he even looked.

Spyro shrugged and kept on moving.

The Knight went through a secret passage way.

Spyro and the others had reached the Stairway and started too climb up. The Knight appeared at the top and pressed a button causing the Staircase to be a slide.

All of them yelled and slid into a totem pole causing it too break.

"Merlin was right this place is Haunted!" said Spyro.

" So how do we get up there?" said Crash.

"Hmm... well i guess we have find some sort of secret passage way so let's go find one!"

The Knight Slapped his head and went down too protect the secret passage way.

Spyro touched the wall but didn't find any thing. Crash stepped on a rug and a trap door opened and he fell in.

Sly touched some brick walls and the wall moved making him trapped on the other side.

The Knight snuck behind the other 9 and grabbed them into the passage way.

Spyro was at a Fire Place and he remembered something.

"Hmm I know when I watch movies there is always a secret passage way on the Fire Place."

Spyro touched a loose brick behind the fire place and a trapdoor under him opened and he fell in.

Highest Tower...

Spyro got up and saw A Knight standing infront of him. The Knight had a sharp sword and a Heart with a cross on his armor so obviously it was a Heartless. Spyro also saw his friends were caged up outside over a hot water pit.

"Guys!"

Spyro went over but the knight stopped him and asked him too duel him. Spyro Agreed.

Spyro: A Heroes Tail Theme Song on...

The HP gauge was Purple.

Spyro got out his sword and attacked the knight but the Knight blocked it. The Knight then casted a spell that took away 15HP from Spyro.

Spyro yelled "Unleash the True Dragon within me!"

Spyro then attacked his sword causing it too shatter the Knight had no weopons for now.

Spyro then Unleashed his Water Fury and a wave struck the knight with a powerfull blow!

The Knight then got out an Ice Blade and attacked the ground causing Ice crystals to hit Spyro. ( So Far Spyro has 20 out of 60 HP and the Knight's Gauge is PINK)

Spyro was in Agony he had no more juice boxes to heal himself.

Spyro couldn't Give up so he flamed the knight's blade so it would melt. And Melee attacked the Knight.

The Knight roared and got out a Dark Blade and attacked Spyro but Spyro blocked it with his Dragon Sword.

The Knight then Countered attack making Spyro fly across the room.

Spyro only had 1hp Left, the Game Over Sign was beginning too Appear.

Spyro couldn't move an inch.

The Knight headed toward him.

Spyro remembered something that his father gave him.

_FlashBack_

_Spyro was playing with Ember and Flame when a gnorc appeared and tried too attack Spyro but he charged into the Gnorc causing the Gnorc too die._

_Then his Father appeared . _

_"nice job son here I want you too have this"_

_His father handed him a destiny sword._

_"What's this for dad?"_

_"Whenever your in trouble use this sword too protect yourself and I want you to have it."_

_" Oh Ok Thanks Dad!"_

_End Flashback._

The Knight was about too strike when Spyro blocked it with his Destiny Sword.

"Forget It! Knight!"

Spyro then yelled "Destiny Dragon Fury!"

The whole Tower was shaking and a large amount of light went on the Destiny Sword and it attacked The Knight with a huge Blast and the Knight shattered.

5 minutes later...

Spyro had just freed the others and Crash had a remark on Spyro's come back.

"How Did you do That?!"

"Let's just say an old friend helped me, but now we have too find that wand.

Spyro and the others looked and looked until Sly found it.

"Here it is it was in a Book Shelf.

"All right let's return it too Merlin."

They walked on...

DragonRiderPDX: That's it I'm going to get You for this!

Spyro: That's the end of Chapter 14 hope you liked it. runs away

DRP: Wait until I get my hands on u!

Crash: Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Jersey Town

DragonRiderPDX: Hi everybody welcome to the 15th chapter of A Allies Quest. I am not tired anymore though because i slept 10 hours. but Spyro and Crash are still here.

Spyro: but you tied us up for 5 hours.

DRP: That's because you woke me up! Now let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything and they don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro had just returned Merlins Wand back and he was greatful.

"Nice Job Spyro and for that i'll fix your ship."

He Pointed his wand outside and the magic from his wand made it fixed.

"There you go oh and I need you to go to Jersey Town."

"What for?"

"Well I need my Platinum Gem it has been missing over there for years, if you could bring it back I can Upgrade your weopons for you."

"No Problem Merlin we will get it back."

Spyro and the others went outside and walked to the Space Ship 3000 and drove off.

Space...

Spyro was still captain of the Ship so he only shouted out orders. When they saw a Town that looked kinda spooky and thought that was Jersey Town.

"Prepare for landing!" said Spyro

"but are you sure that's Jersey Town?" said Sora

"Well it is a Spooky Town so it got to be it."

All of a sudden Spyro's walkie talkie started too ring, Spyro looked at it and it was Merlin.

"What is it Merlin?"

" Spyro you need to wear these once you land otherwise you will turn into Monsters."

Merlin shot out costumes out of the Walkie Talkie.

"All right got ya." said Spyro.

Jersey Town...

Spyro was wearing a vampire suit. Sora was wearing what he wore too Halloween Town.

Sly didn't need a costume he was already in a thief uniform.

Crash was in a frankinstien costume. And the others were Mummies.

"We got too go find this Platinum Gem." said Spyro.

They walked on until they reached the Mayors Office, as Spyro knocked on the door.

"Hello? Hello? Hmm I guess no ones home."

They kept on walking until they some sort of Purple Devil running around.

"Is he a Shadow Devil?" said Spyro.

"I don't think so Shadow devils are more black and have a trident." said Crash

" Well let's go talk to it" said Spyro

They kept on walking until A mutant vegatable appeared infront of them.

"Ahh what is this monster?!" said Crash.

The Purple Devil looked where the mutant vegatble was and tail striked it.

"Uh Thanks for the Help." said Spyro.

The Purple Devil just looked at them and he rubbed his chin and ran away.

"Wait!" said Spyro.

The Purple Devil stopped and used a finger that meant come over here.

" I guess he want's us too follow him." said Crash.

"Easy for you to say let's go." said Spyro.

The Purple Devil went under a small log and the others followed.

Knarf Forest...

The Purple Devil dissapeared once they entered the forest.

"Hey where did he go?" said Spyro

All of a sudden Heartless appeared infront of them. Spyro got out his weopon and the others did too and started too attack.

They did everything they can and they were finally defeated. ( THat's what you Think!)

One of Jersey Devils Bosses appeared and it was The Sludge monster .

_Jersey Devil Toxic Fatory Boss music on..._

Spyro flamed the Giant Tin can but it jumped away. The Sludge monster then throwed explosive sludge at everyone hitting them.

Crash Blasted the it's head with his Wumpa Bazzoka making it unconscious. Everybody attacked till it woke up.

The Gauge was now green. The Sludge monster then threw 10 times more sludge than he previous did making everybody K'od execpt Spyro.

Spyro then used one of his juice boxes to bring Crash too life. Spyro and Crash then yelled "Twin Ball Attack!"

Spyro and Crash into a ball and attacked the Sludge monster a few times then it exploded.

5 minutes later...

Spyro was looking for the Purple Devil until he saw him on the other side of the forest caged up but the bridge is down.

" How are we going to rescue him, we can't jump over there." said Crash.

" Gee wiz we have to have some sort of jumping power to get over there." said Sora

Spyro then looked too the left of him and saw Golden Tokens with a K that lead to a lever.

"Wait here." said Spyro

Spyro then hopped on the Golden Tokens until he reached the top.

Spyro then pulled the lever and the bridge went up.

"How did you know that will open the bridge?" said Crash

"There is alot of things that you don't know about me Crash now let's go save him!"

They walked over and Freed the Purple Devil and he seemed to be happy but then a trap door under them opened and all 13 fell in!

DragonRiderPDX: End of Chapter 15. Chapter 16 will be up tommorow with Brandon's and PA's game so get ready guys!

Spyro: Yeah! and Review.

DRP: Now what lesson have we learned today.

Both: Never wake up a Cranky Person.

DRP: I'm not Cranky! I just work too much and why are you readers still here?! Shouldn't you be reading other Stories HMMMMMMMMMM!


	16. Chapter 16: Dr Knarf and Goodbyes

DragonRiderPDX: Here is Chapter 16 everybody and I only got 5 hours of sleep to do this. So you can see that I might be cranky today. Now let's begin.  
Brandon And PA better get ready for the game at the end of the Chapter!

Sora: May I do the Disclaimer?

DRP: Sure.. Whatever now let me sleep. Sleeps

Sora: He doesn't own anything! R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Knarf's LAIR...

Spyro got up and saw a door with a Golden K on it and wondered what it meant. Spyro tried to wake up the Purple Devil beside him but he seemed to be unconscious.  
Spyro got up and poured healing juice on him making him wake up.  
"Do you what this mark is."  
The Purple devil looked at it and got out a Golden K Token and put it on the door unlocking it.  
Spyro looked behind him and saw all 11 of them still unconscious, he had no more juice boxes so he just left them behind and went with the Purple Devil.

Knarf's LAB...

Spyro and the Purple Devil had just entered the room when they heard a startling voice.  
"Well Well Well if isn't Spyro and the Jersey Devil." said Dr. Knarf.  
"You know who I am?"  
"Of Course Lon sent me here to finish you off, now let's get started shall we!?"  
Dr. Knarf attacked them with exploding bottles which they dodged.  
And Spyro got out his weapon and Jersey Devil had no weapon just his Tail.

Spyro Boss music and Jersey Devil music on...

Dr. Knarf's gauge was Blue so they had too defeat him 6 times.  
Jersey Devil ran around trying to find a way to get on the Platform he was on.  
Spyro attacked Dr. Knarf with his Ice Breath Freezing him in his place.  
Jersey devil finally got on the Platform and attacked him multiple times until he unfroze.  
Dr. Knarf punched Jersey Devil off Making JD's Heart point gauge affected.  
Jersey Devil and Spyro combined powers and turned into a Dragon Devil.  
The Dragon Devil then attacked with his tail at Dr. Knarf and he went flying across the lab.  
Dr. Knarf got 10 bottles and threw it at The Dragon Devil making it turn back to normal with JD's and Spyro' s Health affected.  
Jersey Devil ran were he landed and punched Dr. Knarf but he blocked it and disappeared and reappearing on the Platform.  
He then made the platform hit them several times making Spyro in the red zone and JD one hit from Death.  
JD healed himself with a golden pumpkin healing half of his Heart points.  
Spyro then jumped on the platform and attacked Dr. Knarf with a powerful blow.  
The HP was now Orange.  
Dr. Knarf threw a bottle at Spyro making him fall off.  
Jersey devil healed him with a golden pumpkin healing Spyro's Heart points.  
Spyro had enough of this and said, " Unleash the true dragon within me!"  
Spyro's sword glowed and attacked Dr. Knarf with a Very Hard Blow.  
The HP gauge was one inch of green till death to Dr. Knarf.  
Now Jersey Devil had too finish this, he got on the platform and tail striked Dr. Knarf making him dead.

5 minutes later.  
The others had just got up from their unconsciousness and Spyro still didn't find the Platinum Gem.  
The Jersey Devil had an idea he then made the others follow him and they followed.

Jersey Town...

JD hoped on the fountain and picked something up and threw it to them.  
Spyro catched the object and looked at.  
"Wow thanks Jersey Devil!"  
The jersey devil smiled then jumped up on the roof top resuming his duties.  
"Well at least we got Merlin's Platinum Gem back." said Sora.  
"Yep now let's go." said Spyro  
As they went on the Ship.

Space...

"Whooh man that costume was itchy!" said Crash.  
"Yeah maybe next time Merlin will give us not so itchy clothes!" said Spyro.  
"Well let's get back too Shadow Castle."  
"I hope that place isn't haunted again!" said Crash.  
"Crash! There is no such thing as Ghosts!" said Spyro  
"Fine Fine." said Crash  
As they continued on.

Lon's Lair...

Lon was so furious he just punched his monitor.  
"God that Squirt Spyro is getting on my nerves! Well there is always a back up. Evil Twins come HERE!"  
"Yes?" said Victor and Moritz.  
"I want you to defeat that Damm Spyro and his Friends."  
"Yes sir!"  
They flew away...

DRP: sleeping

Sora: Like what Spyro said before don't bother making me wake him up. Now let's Get started!  
Here are your 5 questions.

#1. Was Defeating the Knight hard or easy?  
#2. What was Spyro wearing in Jersey Town?  
#3. Estimate what happens in Chapter 17 and 18.  
#4: Will The Evil twins win or lose?  
#5: Predict what will happen in Shadow Castle in the next chapter.

All but #5 is worth 10 points and the last one is 30  
so Who ever get's the most points Wins. Review!


	17. Chapter 17: Castle Attack!

DragonRiderPDX: Hello and welcome to the 17th chapter of A Allies Quest!

But first we have too correct answers. And sorry about the last question but it is still 30 points though.

PurpleArmadilloBrandon 

#1. Correct #1. Correct

#2. Correct.#2. Correct

#3. Half Credit.#3. Half Credit.

#4. Correct#4. Correct

#5. Obviously correct.#5. Obviously correct.

Hmmm… Well it seems we have a tie.

So I guess who ever has the best explanation is the winner which is obviously PA that has explanations and Evidence so Congratulations! Please Email me so you can decide whether you be in the story or you're OC!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and the others were outside of Shadow Castle when the Evil twins appeared infront of them.

" Well Well, if isn't Spyro and the other guys." Said Victor.

" What! You! I thought you were dead!" said Crash.

"Well Lon brung us back from the dead" said Moritz.

"Well we'll stop you after coming this far." Said Spyro

"Ha! You wouldn't dare attack us cause we have something of yours"

They brought out a cage with Merlin in it.

"Merlin!" all of them said

"That's right now its time too die!" said Victor.

The Evil Twins put a spell on the Castle. The Castle now had a Heart with a cross. The Windows became the eyes, the Door became the mouth, and the whole Castle was moving.

"Ta Ta!"

Spyro got out his sword and the others got out their weapons as well.

(I got this Idea from Monster House!)

Crash Bandicoot Final Battle Music on… 

The HP gauge is Red, means that they had too defeat it 7 times.

The Castle spat out Pictures from the Hallway at them but all of them dodged!

Spyro and Crash Formed as Spash Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury Attack and it destroyed part of the Castle.

Sora yelled, " Give me strength!" he spun his Keyblade and out came Tinker Bell.

Now they don't have too worry about being K'od!

The Castle roared and spat out fire at them hitting everybody.

Spash got out the Destiny Sword and a Wumpa Bazooka and attacked the Castle with huge amount of Force. The HP gauge was now Purple.

The Castle sended out towers and they attacked everybody, few of them dodged some of them got hit.

Spyro and Crash turned back too normal as Spyro yelled "Destiny Dragon Fury"

A huge amount of light was on the sword and blasted the castle with a Huge Blast!

The HP was now Yellow.

The Casted a Doom spell on all of them making them all have 1 HP left!

Luckily Tinker Bell healed all of them.

Sora attacked with Stopra and the Castle froze, They all attacked until it unfroze.

Spyro had too finish this so he put his hands together a dark ray was forming in his hands and he let go attacking the Castle with a blast and the Castle went back into it's true form.

5 minutes later…

Spyro and the others were inside Merlin's Lab when they saw a note on the floor.

Spyro place the platinum gem in the machine to your right it once it's in, it will navigate the nearest Mega Light gems. You need to find 8 of them too Restore light on all Worlds.

_Please Spyro only you and your friends could stop Lon._

_P.S. I'm sorry about the Weopon Upgrades I'll make it up to you later._

_Sincerely,_

_Merlin._

Spyro did what Merlin told him and placed it on the Machine.

The Machine started to whir and it showed a map of 8 nearest light gems as Spyro looked at it and saw that one was at N. Sanity Island.

"Crash there is a Mega Light Gem at your home didn't you know about that?"

"No I spend my time doing what I do best there."

" All right let's go!"

They went off.

DRP: Ok see ya!


	18. Chapter 18: N Sanity Island

DragonRiderPDX: Hi welcome. tummy rumbles

Oh Great I'm Hungry, Sora take over! goes too kitchen

Sora: Okay Now here is Chapter 18 for your pleasure.

Oh and PA your message idea is fine he will introduce you in the 20th chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N. Sanity Island…

Spyro and the others had just landed, when all of a sudden…

Shadow Devils appeared.

Spyro got out his weapon and attacked every single one.

After a while they heard a voice.

"Help! Help! Get me out of here!"

Spyro and the others saw that Merlin was caged up on a tree.

"Merlin What Happened!?"

"Those evil twins took my wand left me on this tree, but you can't get me out unless you have some sort of power orb, so I want you to go and find it!"

"Yes Merlin" all of them said.

They then went off…

Boulders…

Spyro and the others were under some sort of cave when Crash started to talk.

"Guys be careful I've been here lots of times and it is not safe."

"How not safe?" said Spyro.

"Well uh…"

5 minutes later…

"Uh…"

"Oh! Let's just Go!" said Spyro.

As they exited the cave, when suddenly…

They heard something move, they looked behind themselves and saw a big Black Boulder!

"Run!"

They all ran as fast they could, Sonic was already in the safe zone, as they jumped every ditch, got through every obstacle and finally made it too the safe zone.

"Oh wait I forgot there are boulders here." Said Crash

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner Crash! We could've gotten killed!"

"Hey I just have a short memory that's all"

"Short memory my ass, now come on we got to go find that ORB!" said Spyro

"But first we have too run away from these boulders." Said Sly

"Ok on a count of three we run! One… Two… Three!"

They ran as fast as they could and the Boulder followed.

They got through every obstacle and ditch and finally made it to the safe zone.

"If I remember correctly, I think there is one more boulder before were safe." Said Crash

"Ok if you say so Crash." Said Spyro

They ran and the boulder followed.

Sonic was all ready at the end of the level.

While Spyro and the others were jumping on stone totems and they finally made it.

"Hey look what I found while you guys were running." Said Sonic

He showed them a Power Orb.

"Nice Job Sonic!" said Crash.

When all of a sudden, a trap door opened underneath them.

"God I wish they didn't Install these things!" said Spyro.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of them said.

They Fell in…

DRP: I'm Back and let me remind you that there are 2 more seasons of this.

Season 2 is already up but won't be updated in a while. So R&R!


	19. Chapter 19: Evil Twins Part 1

DRP: Hello. Here is Chapter 19.

Oh in case you didn't read chapter 18. Here are 2 more stories of what I'm going too make when this story is done.

Spyro: Unknown Memories ( Already up but won't be updated)

Genre: More Action! More Adventure! More Comedy! Little bit of Romance!

And Maybe Suspense!

Rated for 10+ people.

Summary: Spyro had lost his Memory. He doesn't remember his friends and doesen't know who he is. Can the 11 heroes fix his memory? Or let Lon turn all worlds into Darkness.

Spyro: Heroes of War!

Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance/Tragedy.

Rated for 14 and up people, because of swears and maybe some of the romance are not appropriate for 13 year olds.

Summary: The 12 heroes must fight Lon for the Final Time, but what happens when Lon captured the rest of the Video Game Heroes? Will the 12 heroes Succeed? Or Fail?

Hold your breath because you'll realize the true meaning of…

Uh I put that "…" there because you need to find out for yourselves. PA 80 chapters takes a long time so I shortened it too 70 whatever chapters ok?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro woke up and saw his friends were unconscious again. He rolled his eyes and poured Healing juice on Sora, Crash, Link and Sonic. He had no more juice left so they left them there.

Evil Twins Lair…

Spyro and the other 4 were walked forward until they reached some sort of Circle Arena, and they saw the Evil Twins hovering in the middle.

"Well, Well, Well, look who showed up!" said Victor.

"Yes, your just time because we have something of yours." Said Moritz.

He showed a power orb and a mega light gem.

Spyro gasped before speaking.

"You give that back!"

"Defeat us first Dragon!"

They went into a machine that they used against Crash.

Crash had an idea as he asked Spyro to come with him.

"Why Crash?

"Because I know a way too defeat him come on!"

They went off leaving Sora, Link and Sonic to defeat it.

KH Dramatic Boss Music on… 

( Sora is now the Main Character in the battle, if he dies the game is over no matter what!)

The HP gauge was Purple this time.

Sora yelled "Give me Strength!" His shirt was now red and he had two Keyblades in his hands, as he attacked the Machine with Spiral combat moves. Sonic ran around the machine making it really dizzy. Link attacked the machine with his sword making the machine crackle. The Machine got out a machine gun and blasted all 3 of them.

Sora's Strength power was gone and he turned into his true form. Link whispered something in Sora's ear and he nodded. They combined their weapons making a Keyblade that is stronger as they attacked the machine with such force that it almost made it split in half. ( End of battle for them)

Meanwhile…

Spyro and Crash were inside Mecha Bandicoot.

"Are you sure this is going too work?" said Spyro

"Of course. This baby will defeat the Evil Twins in no time!" said Crash.

Crash pressed a button and Mecha Bandicoot responded as they went to the Arena.

DRP: Ok now. Chapter 20 will introduce PA and she shall be a Purple Dinosaur. Sorry I just think I can improve more than just Purple Armadillo if you don't mind.

If you give me your real name PA then I can do that in the next chapter instead of making up a name. Anyways Part 2 of Evil Twins! Will be up tomorrow.

Review!


	20. Chapter 20: Evil Twins Part 2

DRP: Hi there here is Chapter 20 for your pleasure.

Anyways PA your about to show up soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own nada!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Link and Sonic were exhausted while the Evil Twins hovered above them.

"Time to say goodbye!" they both said.

They started to attack but a machine dropped in and punched them out of the way.

"Not if we can stop it!"

It was Spyro and Crash inside Mecha Bandicoot. The evil twins got up and saw them.

"Gargh! Darn you!" said Moritz.

"Ready to fight!" they said.

"Bring it on!" said Victor

As the Evil Twins turned into a 2 headed bird.

The Encounter Music on… 

Mecha bandicoot started shooting missiles at them but The Evil twins wacked them away hitting Mecha Bandicoot.

The Evil twins tried to punch Mecha Bandicoot but it jumped out of the way.

Mecha bandicoot started to use it's saw and shaved their birdy ass.

The Evil twins got out a blue sabor and attacked Mecha Bandicoot with a powerful force.

Mecha Bandicoot was 1 hit point away from explosion.

"HAHAHAH! Goodbye!" the evil twins said.

They raised the sabor up high until someone stuck a sharp sword in the chest of The evil twins.

"Aaggh!"

The Evil twins died.

5 minutes later…

Spyro, Crash and the others were talking to the mysterious person.

"Uh Who are you" said Spyro.

"The names Samantha"

"Samantha huh? Nice name oh and thanks for helping us." Said Crash

"No problem, oh and I believe this belongs to you."

She showed a power orb and a Mega light gem.

"Wow thanks Samantha." Said Crash

"Come on we got to free Merlin." Said Spyro

They went off.

N. Sanity Island…

Spyro placed the orb in place and out came Merlin.

"Whooh! Thanks heroes. Here is your weapon upgrade." Said Merlin

He got out his wand and made their weapons powerful.

"Thanks Merlin" said Crash.

"So we found the light gem so where is the next one?" asked Spyro.

"In the Great Valley."

"The Great valley? Oh I know where the light gem there is." Said Samantha.

"You do?" said Crash.

"Yeah I've been there lots of times and I always heard that a Light gem hidden in some sort of cage."

"Ok Let's go!" said Spyro.

They went off on the Space Ship 3000 leaving Merlin to leave on his own.

Lon's Lair…

Lon was walking around madly until his goons showed up.

"What's Wrong?"

That bumbling Dinosaur just helped the beat them. Gargh! I know I'll send in Sharp Tooth, they won't know what hit him. HAHAHAH!"

DRP: Ok see ya! Review!


	21. Chapter 21: The Great Valley

DRP: Hi this is chapter 21. Anyways Little foot will be the new party member for a while.

Enjoy! And PA since you didn't read information:

Worlds:

Great Valley

Springfield

Swamp

Toon Town

Spooky forest

Computer World

Human World.

I don't own anything! Just 3 idea stories and Lon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space…

Spyro and Sora were fighting about who gets to be captain.

"Come on Spyro, you've been captain too long!" said Sora.

"I don't care!"

They kept fighting until they reached a place with mountains surrounding an island.

"That must be the Great Valley, come on guys stop fighting and let's go!" said Crash.

Great Valley…

The Space Ship 3000 landed and out came Spyro.

"Ok guys let's go find that Light Gem!"

They followed, but after a while Spyro felt kinda strange and the others did too except Samantha.

"Ugh… What's happening to me?!" said Spyro.

Spyro puts his hands on his head and he turned into a Purple Longneck.

"Oh, Great now I'm a dinosaur!" said Spyro.

"You're not the only one who is a dinosaur." Said Crash.

Spyro looked behind him and saw that 3 of his friends were 3 horns, 5 of them were Spike tails and 4 of them were Swimmers.

Spyro looked shocked and turned to Samantha.

"What happened to us Samantha?" asked Spyro

"You guys are unknown here so that's why you guys turned into dinosaurs."

"Oh do you mean Meddling?" said Sora.

"Something like that yes."

"Huh. Well let's go find that light gem." said Crash.

They walked on until they saw a longneck that looked very old.

"Hi Grandpa Longneck!" said Samantha.

"Oh hi Samantha, um who are they?"

"Their just friends of mine."

"Hmm, well have you come to visit?"

"No, but were looking for a light gem, have you seen it?"

"Mmm… Not that I know of, ask Little Foot he should be around here."

They went off without a word.

Meanwhile in Lon's Lair…

Lon was monitoring them watching their every move.

"Sure go look for that longneck because it will be the last thing you'll do! HaHAHAHA!"

Great Valley…

Spyro, Samantha and the others were looking for Little foot but got tired.

"gasps How are we going to find him, besides we don't know what he looks like." Said Spyro.

"He is about your height Spyro and almost the same color as you."

Until… A group of Heartlesses appeared and a group of shadow devils appeared.

"I'll take care of them!" said Spyro

The Sword materialized in his mouth and he attacked every single creature.

"I wish you weren't a show off…" said Crash.

"I wish you would shut up!" Spyro said.

They kept on moving until… a big dinosaur with sharp teeth was heading their way.

"Run!"

They were running as fast as they can until Samantha tripped.

"Ugh. Guys Help!"

Spyro looked behind him, then ran over to Samantha and carried her on his back as they kept on running.

5 minutes later.

"Man will this guy ever get tired?!" said Spyro.

They reached to a dead end with nowhere to go.

The Sharp Tooth was about to attack when Grandpa Longneck slapped it away with his tail.

"Run kids Run!"

They ran off leaving Grandpa Longneck with the Sharp tooth

Elsewhere…

"Man that was close." Said Samantha

Until they heard an unknown voice.

"Help! Help!"

They looked behind them and saw a dinosaur trapped inside a cage.

"gasps Little Foot!" said Samantha.

"I'll get him out" said Sora.

He pointed his keyblade at the keyhole and it unlocked freeing Little Foot.

"Thanks a lot, and who are you?"

Spyro was about to respond when he was cut off by Samantha.

"Their just some friends of mine, anyways have you seen a Light gem around here?"

"Sure but It's in the Mysterious Beyond."

"Mysterious Beyond?" said Spyro.

"That's a creepy looking pace filled with sharp teeth." Said Samantha

"You mean that creature that just chased us?" said Crash.

"Yes, but there is nothing to be afraid off we'll just go in and get light gem and get out."

"I wish it was that easy." Said Crash

As they ran off…

DRP: Best Chapter I have ever done because it's longer! Well Review Please.

Oh Sorry Brandon for the inconvience of the game. I'm just too tired to type the game. But maybe next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22: Mysterious Beyond

DRP: Hi Here is Chapter 22: Mysterious Beyond. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Don't own nada! Sheesh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro, Samantha, Little Foot and the others were at the entrance to the Mysterious Beyond.

"So Here we are." Said Spyro

"Yep, all we have to do is get the light gem of yours and get out, we don't want a Sharp tooth chasing us." Said Little Foot.

"ok lets go!" said Spyro

They went in, when they entered they saw bones and lots of mud spots.

"Eww. This place stinks!" said Crash

"Get use to it" said Samantha.

They kept on moving when they saw something really bright, it was a Mega Light Gem inside a Cage.

"There it is!" said Spyro

"Uh I don't know. It seemslike this is a trap." Said Crash

"What do you mean?" said Spyro.

"Well if there is a Light Gem inside a cage with no Heartlesses or Shadow Devils around then there have to be a Boss Coming!"

"What?" said Spyro, But he was cut off when the ground is shaking, and A big pile of bones appeared, and it assembled it self turning into a Carnivorus Dinosaur Fossil.

"It is a trap!" said Spyro

"See!"

The Dinosaur Fossil snapped at them but they all dodged.

"Let's do this!"

All of their weapons materialized in their mouths while Little Foot went in attack position.

The Encounter Music on… 

The HP gauge is now Brown. (Which means 8 times to defeat.)

Samantha and Little Foot Started with "Dinosaur Rumble!" attacking it with a Powerful Tail strike finishing off with Earthquake making the Dinosaur Fossil fall down.

Spyro and Crash rolled into balls and attacked it but it smacked them away making them bounce around like a pinball.

Sora charged at it and used Ararcum but it blocked it with it's own hands and smacked him away.

Sonic ran around the Dinosaur Fossil making it dizzy.

Sly then attacked it's own tail making it fall off.

The Dinosaur Fossil was getting angry so it snapped at them 10 times causing DK, Sly, and Mario Ko'd, While the others were still standing.

Spyro combined with Crash into Spash the Dinosaur (since their dinosaurs now) and attacked it with Twin Fury almost making it fall to pieces.

Little Foot had too finish this so he teamed up with Samantha and used "Dinosaur Rumble" again and the Dinosaur fossil fell to pieces.

5 minutes later…

Sora was about too open the cage when all of a sudden… A Sharp Tooth appeared and started to roar at them.

"Run!"

They ran as fast as they can until they reached the Great Valley.

"Man that was close" said Little Foot looking behind himself.

"But how are we going to get the Light Gem?" said Crash.

"We're going to have to think about that till tomorrow but right now let's get some rest it's almost Dark." Said Spyro.

They fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRP: Better by tomorrow. See ya. **Yawns** Review!


	23. Chapter 23:Sharp Tooth and the Light Gem

DRP: hey this is chapter 23 hope you enjoy it and Brandon here is your game.

Name all of the worlds they have to find the light gem in?

Predict what will happen when they reach Springfield?

And predict what will happen when they get all of the light gems.

Ok get 2 right I'll give you a good Prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro's Dream… Spyro and the others were battling Lon 

_When all of a sudden Lon unleashed a death spell on the 11 heroes._

"_Guys!" said Spyro._

_The 11 heroes were lying on the floor motionless._

"_HAHAHAHA! Now to teach you a lesson!"_

_He unleashed another death spell and it hit Spyro._

AHHHHHHHHH!

Spyro woke up and looked at himself and looked around, then he sighed with relief. "Whew it was only a dream." He then went back to sleep.

5 hours later.

Spyro and the others were getting ready to go to the Mysterious Beyond when a Sharp Tooth was coming their way.

"Go get the Light Gem, me, Samantha and Little Foot will take care of him!" said Spyro

They went off leaving Spyro, Samantha, and Little Foot to defeat the Sharp Tooth.

(Any type of good music on…)

HP is Black this time.

Spyro attacked the Sharp Tooth with his Sword causing little damage.

Samantha turned Black and yelled "Dark Sword Slash" attacking the Sharp Tooth with Dark slashes.

The Sharp Tooth was getting really mad so he used his tail, and whacked them away.

Little Foot and Samantha used "Dinosaur Rumble" attacking the Sharp Tooth with a powerful force before they used Earthquake to finish it.

The Sharp Tooth then Chomped at them, causing Samantha and Little Foot in the Red Zone.

Spyro healed them with Healing Juice, before he unleashed Earth Fury making the Sharp Tooth spin around and collapsing on the ground.

There were only a few hits left before the Sharp Tooth is dead so Spyro, Samantha and Little Foot used "Triple Dynomatic Rumble" and attacked the Sharp Tooth with a powerful force of a Tail Strike and then he collapsed on the floor dead.

"Whew! That was Hard." Said Little Foot.

"Yeah, let's go find the others." Said Spyro.

They went off.

Mysterious Beyond…

Spyro, Samantha, and Little Foot just arrived at the Area where the Light Gem was.

"What took you so long?" said Crash.

"For your information we were busy taking care of The Sharp Tooth. Anyways did you get the Light Gem?"

"Yes, here it is" said Sora.

Showing him the Light Gem.

"Great that's 2 down, 6 to go, let's go find the others!"

They said goodbye to Little Foot, before going back to the Space Ship.

"So where to go next?" said Samantha.

"Let's ask Merlin." Said Spyro as he reached for his walkie-talkie and called Merlin.

"What is it Spyro?"

"We've got the second Light Gem where to next?"

"Go to Springfield there should be a Light Gem at some sort of Smoking Cup with a Symbol on it."

"Thanks Merlin were on our way."

They went in the Space Ship and went off…

DRP: Ok Chapter 24 Springfield should be up by tomorrow, see you then! R&R!


	24. Chapter 24: SpringField

DRP: Here is chap. no. 24! Ok no answers from Brandon yet. But still let's keep going!

Man look at all of my reviews I'm going to continue on the story no matter what!

Ok… Homer should be appearing any minute now in the story.

Also Spyro's Friends will be looking for Spyro in this one too…

I don't want too say this again but I'll say it one more fricken time!

Blahlalalala… own nothing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon Realms…

Bianca, Hunter, Flame and Ember were playing a game of Hide and Seek, while they were playing Heartless appeared in front of them.

"What are these things?" said Hunter

Bianca examined them closely and saw a heart with a cross on it.

"Hmm... I don't know but they have a really odd symbol on them.

The Heartless were about to attack except Flame jumped in and flamed all of them.

"That was too easy" said Flame

Until more appeared and started to walk right up to them.

"They just keep coming! We need Spyro for this!" said Ember.

"But where is he?" said Flame.

The Heartless were about to attack again but Hunter stole the show and shot all of them with his arrows.

"We better go find Spyro before more of these creatures pop up!" said Flame.

They ran off till they reached Spyro's cave.

"Hello Spyro are you there?" said Hunter.

They entered searching for him when Ember saw a note on the floor.

"Hey guys take a look at this."

_If you are reading this, I am on an adventure with some allies I never met before except Crash. Anyways, don't worry I'll be fine, besides we have to save the world or else everything will be in total darkness, but I'll be back soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_-Spyro_

Everyone's eyes were wide open.

"So he is on an Adventure without telling us!" said Hunter.

"We got to go find him quick!" said Flame.

They ran off to the Professors Lab…

Space…

Spyro and the others were turned back to normal except Samantha.

"Man it's good to be back to normal."

"Yeah, being a dinosaur was so annoying!" said Crash.

They soon reached a town.

"That must be Springfield let's land!" said Spyro.

Springfield…

"Homer! Why are you watching the kids?!" said Marge.

"But I don't want to watch the kids when the Super bowl is on!"

Marge left without a word but was still disappointed, while Homer lying lazily on his couch spot, drinking beer and watching the Super bowl.

Bart's Room…

Lisa and Bart were arguing on who get's to be president of Springfield Elementary.

"Bart! Why would you want to be president anyway? You have done nothing but fooling around!"

"Cause I want to Lamerella! Ya- He was cut off when he saw a Space Ship landing in front of their house.

"Cool a Space Ship let's go outside!"

Bart ran but Lisa stopped him.

"I don't know Bart for all we know it might be Aliens."

"So what?! Nobody tells Bart Simpson what to do! Now get out of my way!" he shoved Lisa aside and ran outside.

Inside Space Ship…

"Well let's get out!" said Spyro

Spyro opened the door and saw a kid right infront of him.

"Uh hello there, uh what's your name?" said Spyro.

"I'm Bart Simpson, but I didn't know Dragons exist."

"Yeah will they still do, names Spyro."

Spyro climbed out asking the others to get out, while they did that Bart's eyes were wide open.

"Cool people."

"Thanks but we have to be going." Said Spyro.

"Go Where?"

"To find a Light gem on some sort of smoking cup with a symbol on it."

"Oh you mean the nuclear power plant my Dad works there, let me go get him."

Bart ran off into his house while Spyro and the others stood outside.

House…

Bart was inside the living room trying to wake up Homer.

"Homer get up, there is a dragon who needs us." He had no response so Bart kicked him in you know where.

"Owww! That was my Groin! Why you little!" he started to strangle Bart but Marge came in.

"Stop it Homer!

"Yeah well he kicked me in the groin for no unexpected reason!"

"There is! There is a dragon out there who needs us."

"A Dragon? Dragons don't even exist." Said Marge.

"Well just go outside and look."

Marge went over to the front door and gasped.

"Homer there is actually a dragon out there with some weird creatures and 3 Humans."

"In a minute honey after I watch the rest of the super bowl."

Marge shook her head and went outside to greet them.

"Hello there um my name is Marge Simpson."

"Please to meet you I'm Spyro and these guys are friends of mine, anyways your kid said that your husband will help us find a Light Gem."

"A what Gem?"

"You know the one gem that brings lots of light?"

"Mmm… not that I know off, but you are welcome to come inside, and stay for a while till you find your gem."

"Thanks"

They went inside…

DRP: What do you think is going to happen next? Will Homer Help?

Find out1 Review.


	25. Chapter 25: The Search

DRP: Chapter 25 is here! Now let's go shall we.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professors Lab…

Bianca, Hunter, Flame and Ember were talking to the professor of where Spyro is.

"So where is he professor?" said Ember

"He is in Springfield with 11 different heroes to find a Light Gem to restore light to all worlds, besides he already has two so he needs 6 more to do that."

"Can you send us there?" said Hunter.

"I can but it could take a few days to build a portal there."

They understood and left…

Simpson House…

Spyro and the other's were eating with the Simpson Family when Lisa started asking Questions.

"So why are you here for?"

"To find a Light Gem so we can restore light but one isn't enough so… 8 Light Gems should do the Trick." Said Spyro.

"How many do you have?"

"2 so far, but anyways, Homer can you help us find the 3rd Light Gem."

"Now why should I help? You guys look weird anyways." Said Homer.

"Were Heroes that's what we are! So are you going to help us or what?!" said Spyro.

"No there is no way I'm helping!"

"Homer why don't you help them, besides you have nothing to do anyways." Said Marge

"Oh Fine! But don't see me liking this idea!"

"Great then will start tomorrow." Said Spyro. ( Forgive me Humor starts in a little while)

After a few hours Spyro and the others went asleep in the attic till tomorrow.

Next Day…

Spyro and the others got up and went downstairs to see Homer watching T.V.

"Ok Homer were ready to go!" said Spyro.

"Go Where?"

"Aggh! You said you were going to take us to the Light Gem!"

"I don't remember saying that."

Sly put a pawed finger near his ear and twirling it around signaling that he's a cucoo.

"Just come with us Homer!" said Spyro

"No!"

When all of a sudden Marge came in.

"Homer just go with them!"

"Fine!"

They went outside and saw a Heartless dancing around.

"Hey get off My Lawn!"

Homer went up to them except the Heartless attacked him the Groin.

"Oww! That was my groin! Oww!" as Homer fell on the floor In pain.

They rolled their eyes and attacked the Heartless.

"Get up Homer!" said Spyro.

"No I can't my Groin hurts."

Spyro rolled his eyes and poured healing Juice on him.

"Thanks for minute I thought you were going to let me die in pain."

We Weren't although it's a good idea… Heheh anyways let's go!

They walked on but after like 10 steps Homer was breathing rapidly.

"What?! After 10 steps your already tired?!" said Spyro.

"I have problems you know?!"

"Yeah Fat problems!"

"Hey I'm not Fat!"

"Of course you are, now let's keep going!"

"In a minute, I need to rest."

Sly whispered in Spyro's ear saying "This could take a while!" as Spyro nodded.

5 hours later…

Spyro, Homer and the other's finnaly reached The Nuclear Power Plant.

"Well Here we are!"

"So this is the Nuclear Power Plant, hmm.. well let's go find that Light Gem."

Little as they know someone was watching them from high above, It was Mr. Burns.

"Hmm… Smithers who is that Fat Fellow?"

"It's Homer Simpson sir, the one who works at Sector 7G, and it seems he is with some creatures from different worlds sir."

"Simpson eh? What do you suppose their up to?"

"Uh I don't know sir, they seem to be looking for some sort of Gem."

"You mean this Smithers?" showing him a Light Gem.

"I believe so sir."

"Well I want you to stop them, block every entrance you can!"

"Yes Sir!"

He went off…

DRP: I am so sorry. But it will be better by tomorrow! Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26: Mr Burns!

DRP: Here is Chapter 26! Enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro, Homer, and the others went inside when they saw Smithers with a club in his hands.

"What are you doing Smithers?" said Homer.

"I'm blocking the entrance so you can't get in!" hitting them with the club.

"Uh Okay… but that's not going to stop us from getting the Light Gem!" said Spyro as he pushed Smithers away while the others followed leaving Smithers standing there in stupidity.

While they walked Spyro asked questions to Homer.

"So this is where you work?"

"Yep. I am a nuclear worker but besides why don't we ask Mr. Burns where the Light Gem is."

"Who is this Mr. Burns?" asked Spyro.

"He is my boss but he keeps on forgetting my name, oh I like to kill him once and a while" he said Clenching his Fists.

"Ok well let's keep going!"

They kept on moving until they reached a Large Door as they opened it and saw Mr. Burns standing there if he was expecting them.

"Why hello I've been expecting you." (see…)

"Is He Mr. Burns?" asked Spyro.

"Yes he is!" said Homer in a loud whisper.

"Have you came for this Gem?" showing them the Light Gem he was holding before talking again, "because you have to fight me first!"

"Ok fine you ask for it old man!" said Spyro.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" as Mr. Burns turned into a dragon from Tree House of Horror.

The Encounter Music on… 

Spyro attacked Mr. Burns with his Sword but he blocked it.

Homer went around amd throwed books at him, which was obviously stupid.

Mr. Burns flamed all of them putting all of them in the Red Zone.

They all healed themselves with Healing Juice except Homer because he ran around trying to put out the fire on him. Spyro and Crash combined into Spash Dragoncoot and attacked Mr. Burns with "Twin Fury" but it didn't work that much. Then Mr. Burns attacked them with is claws making Homer K'od and the rest still standing. Samantha turned black and attacked him with "Dark Sword Slash" making Mr. Burns fall on the ground with 1 HP. Spyro and Crash turned back to normal and Spyro finished the battle off by attacking Mr. Burns in the Heart with his sword making him dead.

5 minutes later…

Spyro grabbed the Light Gem and placed it in his bag making it 3 down 5 to go, but all of a sudden a big Toxic Waste Monster appeared and swallowed everybody but Spyro and Homer, and it disappeared…

Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spyro yelled.

Dun… Dun… Dun…

DRP: What do you think is going to happen next? Will Spyro find his friends find out! Review!


	27. Chapter 27: Battle!

DRP: Hi here is Chapter 27! Enjoy if possible!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro was looking everywhere for the monster that ate his friends but couldn't find them.

"Where are they?" said Spyro in a sad tone.

Until they heard an eruption outside.

Spyro and Homer went to take a look and saw the Toxic Monster running around destroying things.

"Homer, let's go!" said Spyro

He nodded, as they went outside.

Downtown Springfield…

The Toxic Waste Monster was about to destroy Downtown SpringField when Spyro and Homer appeared on the scene.

"Hey Monster! Why don't you take us down first!" said Homer.

The Monster looked at them before roaring as Spyro got his Sword and Homer well… just do what he does best.

_Any type of music you think of on…_

The HP Gauge is now White.

Spyro started off with Destiny Dragon Fury and blasted the Toxic Monster with a powerful source of Light. Homer went around stole a gun from a store and blasted it at the monster causing very little damage. The Toxic Monster then spat out globs of toxic at them making them in the red zone. (That Quickly?!) Spyro had no more healing juice so he had to be careful, so he placed the sword on the floor and span it, if it points to the monster the Gauge will be yellow, if it points at either Homer or Spyro heh Game Over, the sword started spinning slowy and it pointed at… The Monster! The Gauge is now yellow, and the monster was getting angry and spat out more Toxic globs knocking out Homer and Spyro with 1 HP. Spyro collapsed on the floor and blood coming from his mouth, the Game over sign was appearing, but some thought's of his friends came.

"_You can do this Spyro!"_

"_You can without stand any monster Spyro!"_

Spyro got up smiling "Thanks guys" he said in his thought and he yelled "Hero's of Destiny Fury!" as Spyro turned white and attacked the Toxic Monster with more force than every attack and the monster died.

5 minutes later…

Spyro and Homer went over to the monster that was dead and saw his friends were still missing.

"Guys where are you?!" said Spyro.

"Know this…" said an Unknown Voice.

Spyro looked behind him and saw Lon standing there.

"Your friends have been sent to my dungeon, I'll let them free if you give back the Light Gems!"

"Never!"

"Very Well it's your choice…" he disappeared…

DRP: See ya. Review!


	28. Chapter 28: The Swamp

DRP: This is chapter 28 and things might get a little interesting. Oh and don't worry the 11 heroes and Samantha will be back near the end.

**Sighs** Don't own anything in particular.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spyro and Homer walked home but with Spyro crying.

"I can't believe I let my friends down, I should've gave him the Light Gems when I had the chance." Spyro said sobbing.

"There, There, Spyro it's ok." Said Homer as they reached the Simpson House, as they entered the building.

5 hours later…

Spyro was packed and was ready to leave.

"Well I'll see you guys around I got to go find the other 5 Light Gems and my friends."

Spyro hugged everyone before going into the Space Ship 3000 and taking off.

Space…

Spyro reached his walkie-talkie and called Merlin.

"Hey Merlin where to next?"

"The Swamp Spyro, and I can see from here you lost your friends."

Spyro nodded sadly before speaking, "Ok Merlin I'm on my way"

He hung up and went off to the next destination.

Meanwhile In the Dungeon of Lon…

The 11 heroes and Samantha were tied up trying to scream for help when Lon appeared.

"Why Hello Heroes, make yourself comfortable as you can! HAHaaH!"

"What are you going to do with us?" said Samantha.

"I will turn you into slaves but I'll spare you if you can help me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm well I guess you can become my henchman and Finish off that meddling Dragon!"

"What?! There is no way were going to help you kill Spyro!"

"Than you leave me no choice but to cage you up forever!"

Lon snapped his fingers and his minions grabbed them and throwed them into a Big Cage.

"You won't get away with this!" said Samantha.

"AHHAHA! Who's going to stop me who! AHHAHA!"

Dragon Realms…

Once again Bianca, Hunter, Flame, and Ember were in the Professors Lab to see if the Portal is finished.

"It's almost done, and I just realized that Spyro moved to another world so let me just type in these new coordinates to that world and… there! Now you can go see Spyro!" said the Professor.

"Thanks!" as they went through the Portal…

Space…

Spyro saw a messy place with trees around it and guessed it was the Swamp and went off for a landing.

The Swamp…

The Space Ship 3000 landed and Spyro climbed out.

"Hello anyone here? He then heard some purring and looked behind him but saw nothing.

"Uh Hello anyone out here?"

Just then a cat jumped out and tried to attack Spyro but he dodged and placed his sword near the cat's throat.

"Who and what are you?"

"I am a musketeer, my name is Puss n Boots, and I was wondering why are you here?"

"I'm on an really important mission to find 8 light gems and I was told that one of them are here."

"Hmm a Light gem? Never heard of it Lo sciento(or whatever you like to call it in Spanish) but I know someone who can help."

"Really who?"

"He is busy right now but I can take you to his hut."

"Thanks."

They went off…

DRP: What do you think is going to happen next? Review to find out!


	29. Chapter 29: Light Gem Search

DRP: Hi this is chapter 29. Now enjoy it if you don't want to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and Puss n Boots were talking until they reached the hut Puss n Boots told him about.

"Well here we are."

Spyro looked around before speaking.

"So this is it?"

"Yep, why don't we go inside till my friend comes back so he can help you."

Spyro nodded and they went inside.

Shrek's Hut…

As they entered a certain someone was singing and it was Donkey. (Yep Donkey)

"Burro get your fury butt up!"

Donkey got up from the couch he was laying on and looked at Puss n Boots.

"Hey! Don't bother me when I am singing Puss! Oh and uh who's the new visitor?" he said looking at Spyro.

"I'm Spyro, I came to find the Light Gem and Puss said his friend will help and are you the one?"

"Uh No unless your talking about Shrek, he'll be back anytime now!"

"Why don't we play a little game till he comes back?" said Puss n Boots.

"Oh no were not doing that! Every time we play a game I'm always the one who gets hurt!" said Donkey.

"Why don't we just sun bathe outside?" said Spyro.

"Good Idea" they both said.

They went outside, laid on the ground and sunbathed.

Meanwhile in somewhere else in the swamp…

Shrek and Fiona were going back home from their second honeymoon.

"Well it's good to be home." Said Shrek.

"It sure is." Said Fiona.

As they entered the area of their home, they saw Puss n Boots, Donkey and Spyro laying on the floor.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" said Shrek.

Puss n Boots and Donkey jumped and looked at them before speaking.

"Oh hi Shrek, and this is Spyro, and he said that he was looking for a Light Gem and thought that you can help him."

"Well not right now, were trying to relax after our Honeymoon together, why don't you guys find it yourself." Said Shrek as he went inside his home and so did Fiona.

Spyro, Donkey, and Puss n Boots looked at each other.

"So I guess we'll have to find it ourselves right?" said Spyro.

"Sure it will be like another adventure!" said Donkey jumping happily.

"Get a hold of yourself Burro! Anyways let's start by going into the forest to find that Light Gem of yours."

"All right let's go!"

They went off.

DRP: It will get more interesting by tomorrow. See you!


	30. Chapter 30: Plant Monster and Light Gem!

DRP: Hi this is chapter uh… 30! Enjoy it! Just 40 chapters away form internal Second Season! Oh Spyro's Friends will appear and go away in this chapter. No disclaimer. But I'll have to remind you that me DRP does not own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro, Puss, and Donkey were in the forest searching for the Light Gem but they couldn't find it.

"Well I don't seem your Light Gem senor, I guess it's not here." Said Puss n Boots

"Keep looking, I know there is a Light Gem here somewhere." Said Spyro

They kept on looking until a portal appeared and spat out Spyro's friends.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" said Spyro

"We came to help you Spyro" said Hunter.

"Look I don't need your help, I got Puss and this Donkey here to help me find the Light Gem."

"Well could we just help you find it?" said Hunter in a stern voice.

"Oh very well, you can help us find the Light Gem."

As Spyro's Friends went off into different directions, Puss walked up to Spyro with a "what's going on?" look on his face.

"Look Puss those guys are my friends and they want to help us find the Light Gem."

"I know, I know, but it would be more interesting if it was just the 3 of us."

Just then a 4 Screams which Spyro recognized came from not too far away.

"That must be te others come on!"

As Spyro, Puss, and Donkey ran off to where the scream is.

5 minutes later in the Forest…

Spyro and the others arrived when they saw a big Plant Eating Monster with a Heart Cross meaning that it was Heartless, as Spyro looked to the left of him and saw Bianca and Ember caged up, then he looked to the left and saw Flame and Hunter trapped in a hole.

"Don't worry we'll get you out I Hope!" said Spyro as he drew his Sword out, while Puss got his and Donkey in Battle Position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

The HP gauge was now gray.

Puss n Boots jumped on the Plants head and stabbed it causing the Plant to roar in pain.

Spyro ran up to it and tried to cut it's vines off but the Plant chomped at him. Donkey snuck up behind the Plant and kicked it 3 times causing the Plant to roar in pain. The Plant then used it's vines and wrapp Spyro, Puss, and Donkey so they can't go any where.

"Ugh now were trapped!" said Spyro

"Not if I can stop it!" said an familiar voice that Puss and Donkey recognized, as Shrek appeared.

"Shrek!"

"Do you think I was going to leave all alone out here?! Now let's finish this!" as he punched the vines causing the plant to unwrap them.

"Whew thanks Shrek, now help us defeat this Plant!" said Spyro

"My Pleasure." As he drew a sword slashed one of it's vines off.

Spyro then attacked with "Thousand Sword Slash" slicing all of the Plant's vines.

The Plant then popped out 2 more heads making it a 3 headed plant, then it all 3 heads spat out Death Fire Balls causing Puss and Donkey Ko'd while Shrek and Spyro still standing. Spyro teamed up with Shrek and used "Trinity Blast" blasting 2 heads but one still on, but the Plant fell to the ground with 1 HP. Spyro had an idea then used "Fire Fury" and blasted the Plant making it fry then turn to crisp.

5 minute later…

Spyro had just got out his friends but still was wondering where the Light Gem is.

"Huh, I know every boss battle I always get a Light Gem but where is it?"

"It's right here Spyro, we found it in that hole we were in." said Hunter as he revealed the Light Gem.

Spyro smiled then took the Light Gem and put it in his bag making it 4 down, 4 to go, as Spyro said Goodbye to Puss n Boots, Shrek and Donkey then turned to his friends.

"Well you guys have to go." Said Spyro

"But can't we just help you find the other gems?" said Hunter.

Spyro shook his head before speaking.

"Sorry but you guys need to go home where you can be safe but don't worry I'll come back safely."

They nodded as they clapped making a portal appeared, as they waved goodbye except Ember hugging him for a few seconds before taking off with the others.

Spyro smiled he knew this is a adventure he's going to remember by as he went to the Space Ship and called Merlin.

"Ok Merlin found the 4th Light Gem where to?"

"Toon Land, a funky place filled with laughter, find Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck they should help you."

"Got it!" as he went into the Space Ship 3000 and took off…

DRP: There is Chapter 30 hope you enjoyed it. Oh and For Ember hugging him, and your probably thinking of SpyroxEmber romance uh there might be some but not to sweet but this Story Genre is For A/A/H not A/A/H/R. Anyways Review!


	31. Chapter 31: Toon Town

DRP: Hi here is uh…. What Chapter is this Spyro?

Spyro: Chapter 31 where I go to Toon Land.

DRP: Oh right I have a short memory. Now Enjoy!

Don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair…

Lon was sitting in his chair watching Spyro traveling to Toon Town.

"Hmm I have got to stop him getting that 5th Light Gem! But How! What is his Weakness?!"

Lon got up and started pacing until he got an idea.

"I know that Human Toon! He will definitely kill that Brat Spyro with the Dip because once he is there he will become a toon and all toons feared the Dip! Mwahahah!"

Space…

Spyro saw some sort of Sign that had WB on it, and he heard some sort of song it was "The Looney Tune theme song." As the Space Ship went through the WB Sign and then Spyro saw a world that was very funny looking.

"That must be Toon Town, well I better land." As the Space Ship landed, Spyro felt weird, he placed his paws on his face and he turned into an even cartoonier Dragon, as he looked at himself and gasped.

"Oh My God! I'm a Toon!" as he got out all he saw was lots of Toony Characters running around, such as Some sort of Coyote chasing a Fast Bird, A cat planning to eat a bird in a cage, and a Pig as some sort of officer.

"Hmm now where in the World am I going to find Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck?"

As he looked around and saw a Golden Gate with the letter WB he saw when he was in outer Space, as he pushed in and saw a studio so he decided to go in.

Warner Bros. Studio…

Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were doing the Original scene where it's Rabbit Season or Duck Season.

"Say your prayers Rabbit! It's Rabbit season!" said Elmer Fudd.

Bugs Bunny pushed the gun to the left and said "It's Duck Season."

Daffy Duck pushed it back and said "Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season!"

"Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season!"

"Rabbit Season!"

"Rabbit Season" as he pushed the gun to himself.

Daffy Duck took it and said "Duck Season Fire!"

The Gun blasted his face as Duck looked at Bugs with a tempered face.

"Gasps Your Despicable!"

Spyro who saw this was laughing on the floor so hard he couldn't take it.

Bugs and Daffy who looked in front of the Stage saw Spyro laughing.

"I think we have a visitor Daff."

"Oh Great more Viewers!"

As they went over to the laughing Dragon.

"Say what's so funny?! We've have been doing that scene a billion times this year!"

"Daff it's not nice saying that to our visitor, and uh who are you?"

Spyro calmed down and standed up before talking, "I'm Spyro, and you guys must be the Famous Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck."

"Yep that's us!" said Bugs proudly.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out by finding a Light Gem."

"Well I don't know. Daff what do you think?"

Daff who heared this Light Gem had a Dollar sign in his eyes.

"I say let's go!"

"Great!"

As they went off…

DRP: What do you think happens next? Review!


	32. Chapter 32: The Escape and Plans

DRP: Hi this chapter 32! I would like to thank PurpleArmadillo and Brandon for inspiring me to make more chapters. Bless you both! Now I would like to reply the new reviewer. Um you know I have some bad experiences with new reviewers. They just read the beginning then walk away without bothering to read the rest, but I don't blame you if you took back my story from the favorites list. Anyways let's move on! Also Sora and Crash will be able to escape Lon's Dungeon in this chapter. Now enjoy this chapter! Read/Review Now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Dungeon…

Samantha was trying to get the lock to open with her own tiny Sword.

"Samantha are you sure this is going to work?" asked Crash.

"Sure I picked opened lots of locks with my sword." As she finally unlocked it they climbed out.

"Ok you guys find a Space Ship and find Spyro, I'll stay here and figure out what Lon is up to."

"But we can't leave you here, what if you get hurt or something?" said Sora worriedly

"Don't worry, I'll be fine now go! Lon's Minions might come."

They nodded and went off…

Samantha's P.O.V…

As I walked I came to 4 corridors. "Hmm… Which one should I take?" as I did the Ennie mennie minniie mo song I chose corridor number 4 and went through. When I saw light from the other side, I ran as fast as I could till I got there and saw Lon talking to a Human.

"Remember, I want you take down Spyro and those rascals he is with!" said Lon.

"Right Away, I got the Proper tools to deal with Toons!" as he showed a barrel of Dip.

I Gasped quietly and kept on watching, as The Human ran off and Lon sat in his chair.

"Oh Wait until I destroy that Dragon Forever! Hahahah!"

"I got to go warn the others" I said as I ran back through the Corridor until I bonked into Lon's Goons."

"Going Somewhere?" as they tried to attack me, I quickly dodged and head butt them until they were knocked unconscious. I kept on running till I met up with the others.

"What is it Samantha?" Sora asked me.

"It's Lon he is trying to kill Spyro with the Dip!" I yelled.

"What?! Come on let's go!" he yelled as we all ran off until Lon appeared infront of us.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh Yeah?!" as I tried to kick his face except he dodged and grabbed my foot.

"Samantha!" they yelled.

"Don't worry, just go!" they nodded and ran off, while I struggled to get away.

"Face It Dinosaur you can't escape!" as he started to choke me until I Passed out…

Normal P.O.V…

"They're not going anywhere!" as Lon pressed the button and everything was flashing Red.

The 11 heroes flinched and ran off quickly but Lon's goons appeared and took all of them down except Crash and Sora managed to escape and kept on running till they reached a Space Ship and went in and took off…

Space…

Crash and Sora were breathing rapidly.

"Well at least we managed to escape." Said Sora.

"Yeah but we still need to find Spyro." As Crash turned on a Computer.

"Computer, Navigate the Where about's of Spyro the Dragon."

The Computer responded and showed that he was in Toon Town.

"Hmm The Computer says he is In Toon Town."

"Then Let's Go!" as they went off to Toon Town…

Toon Town…

"So what does this light gem look like?" said Bugs.

"A gem that sparkles lots of light."

"Ok, It shouldn't be hard to find." Said Bugs

While they were talking Daffy didn't pay attention of what they were saying, he just thought about taking the Light Gem before those guys.

"That Gem is mine, mine!" thought Daffy.

As they walked, they reached to some kind of desert.

"Why don't we look around here?" asked Bugs.

"Eh Sure why not."

They continued to walk on until they saw a coyote chasing a roadrunner.

"Uh Wylee can you help us out here?"

The Coyote stopped and put up a "What did you have in mind" sign.

"Do you know where a certain gem is?"

Wylee scratched his head then held up a sign with a hand pointing left.

"Thanks Wylee." As they walked on, but with Spyro asking questions.

"So he doesen't talk at all huh?"

"Yeah, he only shows signs of what he's talking about."

"Would you guys stop talking! The sooner the better." Said Daffy angrily.

"What's with him?"

"He is just bad tempered, I get used to it." As they kept on walking they came across a big cliff and on the other side was the Light Gem they were looking for.

"There is the Light Gem!" said Spyro and he noticed that Daffy was already getting tools to get over there and he made a see saw.

"All right Bugs jump on the other end!" as Daffy went on the see saw.

"Uh I don't think this going to work Daffy."

"Just jump on and I'll get that gem!"

Bugs jumped on the other end and Daffy soared through the sky except he fell when he reached about 10ft. and fell all the way down as the clip broke.

Next Clip…

Daffy was still creating ways of getting to the Light Gem and already Spyro was bored but laughed wheneverDaffy hit something, as Daffy's plans were foiled again he got tired.

"gasps There Is now way of getting that Gem" he said collapsing.

"Why don't we try to get it tomorrow besides it's almost night time."

"Good Idea"

as they fell asleep with Daffy thinking in his head. "I Know when those guys are asleep I'll steal gem and it will be all mine Wahah!" thought Daffy as he fell asleep.

DRP: Better next time but it has a little action though! Review!


	33. Chapter 33: 5 down 3 to go Battle!

DRP: Hi here is chapter 33. **Gasps**, **faints**.

Spyro comes in…

And pours water on him.

DRP: Thanks; I was a so sleepy **faint**s again

Spyro: Uh… Anyways enjoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space…

Crash and Sora were at the Entrance to Toon Town.

"Well let's go inside." Said Sora.

"But once we go in, we would be toons, well that's what the computer said." Said Crash.

"It doesn't matter let's go in anyways…" as he pushed the turbo button and went into Toon Town with very fast speed.

Toon Town…

Spyro woke up from his slumber and saw that Daffy was gone, so he decided to wake up Bugs.

"Bugs, I can't find Daffy."

Bugs stirred and barley opened his eyes.

"He is probably planning to get that Light Gem."

"What?! Not if I can stop it."

Spyro went over to the cliff and saw Daffy holding the Light Gem.

"Daff, give it back!"

"No, No, It's mine I tell ya!" he let out an evil chuckle then ran.

Spyro chased after him, when Bugs finnaly got up he went into a hole and started to chase after him too.

Meanwhile High Above Toon Town…

Crash and Sora had turned into Toons.

"Cool so this is what a Toon looks like." Said Sora admiring his Toony body.

"Yeah will I don't like it, it makes me even funnier and weirder."

As the Ship landed and Crash and Sora climbed out they saw Spyro chasing a Duck with the Light Gem.

"That Duck has the Light Gem!" said Crash

"Do you think we should help Spyro get the Light Gem back?" asked Sora.

"Nah, let's watch and see how it turns out."

"Daffy, Come back here or I'll torch into a roast duck!" said Spyro.

"Try to get me!"

As Daffy kept on running until Bugs popped right in front of him then tripped him, as Bugs picked up the Light Gem and gave it to Spyro.

"Daff, you can't take gems from others."

"Why?! Why?! I could've have been rich!"

as Daffy pounded on the floor and Spyro and Bugs heard some clapping from behind and saw Crash and Sora.

"Guys!" Spyro said as he hugged him very powerfully.

"We… Can't… Breathe… Spyro…" both of them said chokingly, as Spyro released them and apologized until…. A human appeared.

"Why Hello my Little Toons, It's time to die!" as he held up a Dip Gun.

Bugs and Daffy shivered and Spyro looked confused.

"What is that thing?"

"It's Dip Spyro, once it goes on a Toon, it will kill the Toon." Said Bugs and Daffy shockingly. When Spyro heard this he sort of felt scared, but he couldn't give up now, he still has Crash and Sora to help out.

"Oh, Yeah will we'll stop you!" as he got out his Sword which was now a Toon Sword and Crash and Sora came in.

"Don't suppose you have room for 1 more." Said Bugs as he came up to Spyro.

"You're going to help me."

"Sure, I'm not letting my new friend die, right Daff?" he said looking at Daffy.

"Oh Very well, but you owe me…" as he went up to the group.

"Prepare to die Toons!"

(Any good Boss Music on…)

The HP Gauge is Orange this time…

Spyro attacked with his sword except he dodged it and blasted some dip on Spyro's Horns making it very painfully hurting Spyro. Sora yelled "Deep Freeze!" and froze him for a while. Bugs turned his carrot to a Light Sabor, and attacked him 3 times until he unforze. The Human sprayed then took out his sword and attacked Crash and Daffy leaving them in the red zone. Spyro teamed up with Sora and used "Blade of eternity" and blasted him with a Powerful blade slash. Only 50HP left till he dies. Daffy healed himself with Magic Water and teamed up with Bugs and used "Toon Buster Maniac" and tried to attack him very funky attacks except he dodged and sprayed Dip on them and making them in the Dead Red Zone. Spyro had an idea, he snuck up behind him and took his Dip Gun and sprayed it on him making him painfully melt till he was dead.

5 minutes later…

Spyro, Crash, and Sora were about to say goodbye.

"Well bye Bugs and Daffy, and thanks for helping out."

"No problem, we'll do anything to help."

"Oh and before we go, Here are some gems for you to keep." Said Spyro handing them a sack of 10 gems.

"Ooh thanks, Well Goodbye now!" said Bugs waving and Daffy looking at the gems evily, as they went off.

Space…

Spyro, Crash, and Sora turned back to normal.

"So where to next?" asked Sora.

"I don't know I'll go ask Merlin."

Spyro reached his walkie-talkie and called Merlin.

"What Next Merlin?"

"The Spooky Forest, Where creepy animals live."

Spyro shuddered in that remark before speaking.

"All right were on our way!"

Spyro put away his walkie-talkie and turned to Crash and Sora.

"So where are we going?"

"The Spooky Forest."

"So what are we waiting for let's go!"

They took off…

DRP: Well there is chapter 33 for ya. Haukle my OC will be coming up in the next chapter. Review!


	34. Chapter 34: Lon and the Mysterious Bird!

DRP: Why hello everybody welcome to the 34th chapter of Spyro: A Allies Quest.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Dungeon…

The Heroes had been tied up in chains.

"HAHAHA! Stupid fools you think you can escape me!" Lon said.

"You are the most evilest villain we have ever met!" said Samantha.

"Oh why thank you. But now it's time for the torture!" but he was interrupted by one of his goons.

"What is it?!"

"Spyro has gotten the 5th Light Gem and he is going for the 6th!"

Lon was already angry when he heard this and he was on fire.

"Garrgh That stupid Dragon is heading to the 6th Light Gem! Well I'm not sending out any more goons to take care of him, I'll take care of him myself, and guard these fools while I'm gone!"

He disappeared…

Space…

Spyro, Crash, and Sora came across some spooky trees.

"Well here is Spooky Forest…" said Spyro shuddering.

"Hey, why are you afraid, it's just a forest." Said Crash.

Until they heard the Space Ship motor burning out.

"Uh oh… Hang on!" as the Space Ship fell into Spooky Forest and crashed into the ground…

Spooky Forest…

Spyro woke up and saw the Space Ship in pieces, then he looked to the right to find his friends being caught by a ghost tree.

"Hey! Hands off my Friends!" as he breathed out fire burning the tree and making Crash and Sora fall to the ground.

"Uh Thanks Spyro." They said, as they looked around.

"This sure is a creepy place." Said Sora.

"Yeah, let's find that Light Gem before we run into more trouble." Said Spyro as they went off to the Forest and saw a Haunted Mansion.

"Well let's go inside…" said Spyro

"Wait! There might be ghosts in there!" said Crash.

"Oh Come on Crash, I've seen you go to lots of scarier places then this. Now let's go inside!" Spyro went inside first leaving Crash and Sora shivering but after a few seconds they followed him.

Haunted Mansion…

Spyro, Crash and Sora were in the Living Room.

"Gosh this place is sure is creepy, I hope it doesn't have any traps" said Crash.

"Oh don't be silly Crash that only happens here and there a few times." Said Spyro.

As they walked on they saw a bird trapped in a cage.

"Hey you three, can you help me out here, I've been trapped in this cage for months!" said the Bird.

"Do you think we should help him Spyro?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, let's help him, he might know where the Light Gem is."

As they approached black smoke appeared and it turned into Lon!

"Why hello my little Heroes."

"Lon!" they yelled as they got out their weapons.

"Hahah! Your pathetic weapons can't defeat me. I'm here for Spyro.

"Crash! Sora! Stay behind me! I'll stop him!"

"But…" they were cut off when Spyro held out his paw at them.

"You two stay back. I can deal with this guy!"

They nodded and stood back as Spyro was in attack position and Lon getting out his Dark Sword.

_The Encounter Music on…_

The Hp is now Glowing Silver.

Lon multiplied into 10 Lon's.

"Hahah! Can you guess who is the real one!"

Spyro looked around and used "Battle Field Attack" and it attacked every Lon until the Real one was revealed.

"Gargh! You got me that time! Meanwhile in the outerfield…

"Go, Go Spyro! Defeat the Master! If he can't do it no one can!" said Crash and Sora acting like Cheerleaders. Spyro was kind of blushing on that remark but kept going.

Lon used his ultimate Sword attack and attacked Spyro 10 times. He was in the red zone but healed himself with Healing Juice and attacked with "Heroes of Destiny!" and charged into Lon with a powerful Blow to his Chest.

"You think that can stop me!" as Lon turned into a Giant that was 5 feet bigger than Spyro (Spyro's 5ft' 7') and punched Spyro in the face making him fly across the room.

"Oooh! That's going to hurt! Come on Spyro you can't give up!" Crash and Sora yelled.

Spyro got up and chanted "Reverse the Undone, Blast the Evil one!" as Light Appeared around Lon then it blasted up on him.

"Ugh! Your getting on my nerves Dragon!" as he multiplied into 100 Lon's around Spyro and every single one charged at him leaving Spyro with 1 Hp.

"Here have some Spinach!" said Crash as he tried to throw it to Spyro but Sora blocked him.

"Uh that only works for Popeye."

"Oh Right." As the Battle continued.

Spyro healed himself with one last Healing Juice and attacked Lon with "Sword Charge" as he charged into Lon 3 times.

Lon had only 100hp left.

"You pathetic Fool!" as Lon turned Dark and blasted Spyro with Powerful Dark Waves.

Spyro collapsed with half a Hp and coughed up blood.

The Bird in the cage was thinking "He's in Trouble, I know what will help him." As the Bird flapped his wings and a New Sword appeared in Spyro's Hands and healed all of his Hp.

Spyro got up staring at his new sword and smiled. "Prepare to be defeated Lon!"

As he yelled "Dragon of Destiny Attack!" and Turned very bright and attacked Lon with Infinite Power!

"Aggh!" he yelled as he clutched his chest. "You mave have won this battle but you won't win when you reach my Lair!" he disappeared, as Spyro turned to Crash and Sora which they have been staring at him for a while.

"That was Incredible Spyro!" said Sora.

"Yeah!" said Crash.

"Thanks Guys, but let's free that bird."

They went up to the Cage as Sora pointed his Keyblade at the lock freeing the trapped bird.

"Whooh! Thanks! Oh By the way my name is Haukle."

"Names Spyro, and these two are Crash and Sora."

"Nice to meet you, and I could've help but hearing that your looking for a Light Gem. Well you're lucky because I know where it is.

"Really?!"

"Yeah it's on the third floor, but careful many died up there, but since you helped me I'll go with you." Said Haukle.

"Gee Thanks!"

As the 4 went off…

DRP: Well that's Chapter 34! Review! Next chapter is up tomorrow!


	35. Chapter 35: Headless Specter and Trap!

DRP: Hi this is chapter 35! Half Way to the Finish Line! Which I mean halfway of completion!

E-N-J-O-Y-!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2nd Floor of Haunted Mansion…

Spyro, Crash, Sora, and Haukle were on their way to the third floor when they heard some noises.

"Ughh! Get out!!" said a Ghostly Voice.

"What was that?!" said Spyro.

"I've Heard that voice many times. He is the Headless Specter!"

"The What Specter?!" they yelled until a ghostly figure appeared.

"I've Warned you! Now you will pay!" said the figure.

"You can't tell us what to do!" said Spyro getting out his Sword.

"Spyro seriously this is the Headless Specter your talking about, this guy is tough." Said Haukle pointing to the HP Gauge on top of the screen, as the Gauge was glowing Gold.

"So I have 85HP, I can take care of him!" as Spyro got into attack position and the others did too, while Haukle decided to stay out of this.

_AHT Boss Music on…_

Spyro breathed Ice on him but the Headless specter dodged and punched him like a Boxer. Crash kicked him in the groin if he had one.

"Trying to kick my groin eh, well I have none!" as the Headless Specter kicked all of them in the groin.

"Oh How fortunate!" said Crash clutching his groin.

Haukle laughed, as Sora summoned Genie and Genie attacked the Headless Specter till his Summon Gauge Ran out. The Headless Specter now formed a Ax In his hands and attacked all of them leaving them in the Red Zone.

Haukle was thinking "Eh What am I doing here for I got to save them." As he went in and Flapped his wings making the Headless Specter fly across the room.

"Thanks Haukle!" said Spyro as he approached the Headless Specter and attacked him 5 times. Haukle then used his Sonic Attack making The Headless Specter wabble around. The Headless Specter got up charged into all four making Sora and Crash Ko'd and Spyro with 10Hp and Haukle in the good zone.

"Come on climb on my back Spyro!"

Spyro climbed on and they attacked the Headless Specter till he had 1 Hp.

"Spyro since you're the main character go Finish him!" said Haukle as Spyro climbed off and used "Dragon of Destiny Attack!" and Blasted the Headless Specter then it died.

5 minutes later…

Spyro, Crash, Sora, and Haukle continued on to the 3rd floor and saw something bright on a pedestal and it was the 6th Light Gem.

"There is the Light Gem!" said Spyro.

"Careful there is a lot of ghosts up here! Believe me I know."

"Lost of Ghosts! Aghh!" as Crash fainted.

"Don't mind him he is wacky sometimes, now let's get that Light Gem." As they approached and took the Light Gem off the Pedestal, everything started shaking.

"Wha?! What's Happening?" as walls appeared around them and a 1000 Human Ghosts Appeared.

"Aggh! Hold me!" said Haukle jumping on Spyro.

"Get off me!" as they collapsed to the Floor, and a Big Ghost appeared that seemed to be the leader.

"I am Junka! King of All Ghosts in the Spooky Forest! And you have taken our Gem! Give it Back!"

"Make us!"

"Very well, seize them!" as the Ghosts took out machine guns and pointed at them.

"This is not good, This is not Good at all!"

DRP: Heheheh. This World is not done yet there is still 2 more chapters to go! Review!


	36. Chapter 36: Lon's Plan plus mini Battle!

DRP: Hi This chapter 36. Enjoy. Plus the Ultimate Game will be up tomorrow. Which I mean the Game for the Reviewers. Let's hope their ready cause it's like 25 questions! Oh and Wishbone the Lover of Books I'll let every character have a good role just near chapter 40 I'll do it. And for the thingy where you asked that they should cooperate. They will when it's near chapter 40 as well. I said too much. Read!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair…

Lon appeared clutching his chest until his goons showed up.

"Uh, What happened boss?"

"None of your business! Now move!" as Lon got to his control panel.

"You think you can outsmart me Dragon?! Well let's see if you save the World now?!" as he pressed the dark ray button and a incredible amount of darkness flooded all worlds.

"Mwahahah! Try doing that Dragon!"

Somewhere in Spooky Forest…

Spyro woke up and saw that he was on a pole with, Sora, Crash, and Haukle that were unconscious.

"Guys wake up!"

"Huh What?!" they yelled.

"I think the Ghosts are going to sacrifice us!"

"Well duh then why would we be on a pole with these straws around us." As the Ghosts appeared.

"Well have any last words before you die?!" said Junka.

"Just one, Light!" said Sora as the Light broke the rope and they broke free.

"Arrgh! Seize them!" as the Ghosts tried to attack them except Haukle blew all of them away.

"Now for you Junka!" said Spyro.

"I don't think so!" as he created a force field keeping them inside with the 1,000 ghosts and himself outside, while he ran.

The Information Key popped in the top screen saying "Defeat the 1,000 Ghosts to lower force field"

Spyro: A New Beginning encounter with the monkeys music on… 

Spyro chanted, "Shadows be gone!" as 100 ghosts went away.

The other 900 ghosts attacked all of them with the machine guns, hardly taking any damage to their HP. Crash body slamed on the Floor making the ghosts shake while Haukle blasted them with Sonic Blast. There were 500 ghosts left and they took out swords and attacked all of them leaving them in the not good zone.

Spyro combined with Crash and turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and used "Twin Fury" making the ghosts spin around in the Tornados, and Sora finished the job by saying "Light!" and making them all vanish as the Force field lowered.

"Come on! We got to defeat Junka!" yelled Spyro.

"Why we have the Light Gem don't we?" said Crash

"No he took it besides if we had it I would see 6 Light Gems in my bag and I only see 5 so let's go!."

They took off…

DRP: Note I had too keep it short. Review!


	37. Chapter 37: The Final Escape and Junka!

DrP: Hi this is chapter 37. The Ultimate Game is after the chapter. No Cheating guys!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Dungeon…

Samantha was struggling to get out of her chains.

"It's no use Samantha. We'll never get out!" said Link

"Yeah but I think there might be away of getting out these chains."

"Mumamia, Face it Samantha we'll never get out" said Mario as she stopped struggling.

"Maybe your right." As she put her head down but Ratchet got a mind of his own.

"No we're going to get out of here! Just hold your ears!" as they plugged their ears and Ratchet materialized a gun his mouth and blasted the chains freeing them all.

"Thanks Ratchet! Now come on we got to go help Spyro!" as they ran off they saw a few goons guarding a Space Ship.

"Rats! Ok Sonic, do you think you can distract them so we can get in the Space Ship?"

"No problem!" as he ran to the Lon's minions.

"Hey! Over here you bug fat blubber heads!"

The minions growled and started to chase after him.

"Okay now's our chance!" as they ran over to the Space Ship and went inside.

"Come on Sonic!" as Sonic ran to the Space Ship and went inside with them and they took off.

"Damm they escaped! W got to go tell Lon about this!" as the goons ran off to his Lab.

Space…

"Ok here we are! So where do you think Spyro is?" said Samantha.

"I don't know let's contact Sora, he should be with Spyro now." Said Link as he got out a walkie-talkie and called Sora.

Spooky Forest…

Sora's Walkie Talkie was ringing and he pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sora, Where are you?!"

"Link? Is that you?"

"Yep."

"How did you escape?"

"Ratchet helped us, anyways where are you?!'

"We're in the spooky forest, we are chasing after a Ghost named Junka that has our Light Gem.

"…. Uh All right we're on our way just hold on."

As Sora hanged up.

Space…

Link turned to the others.

"So where are they?"

"In the Spooky Forest"

"Ok… Well let's go!"

As they took off to Spooky Forest…

Somewhere in a strange place of Spooky Forest…

Spyro, Crash, Sora, and Haukle saw Junka stop.

"Give back the Light Gem!" said Spyro

"Never, Duel me and I'll let you have it!"

"Ok, Fine you asked for it!" as Spyro got out his Sword and the others in attack position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

The HP gauge is Purple this time. (I have to let some Boss battles to be easy)

Spyro blew out a Tornado bomb causing Junka to spin around.

"That attack is bolonie!" as he made his hand into a chainsaw and attacked all of them.

Sora yelled "Stop" leaving Junka frozen while Haukle blasted him with his eye lasers till he unfroze.

Junka went inside Crash and controlled him, making him blast Spyro with the Wumpa Bazooka.

"Hahaha! Now your going to have to battle your best friend!"

"Oh Yeah!" as he chanted "Undo last move of the Dark Spirit!" and Junka got out of Crash.

"Hey How dare you make me attack my best friend!" yelled Crash as he span Junka a few times making Junka really dizzy as he passed out.

"Now it's time to finish this!" as Spyro unleashed a Earth Fury flattening Junka then he disappeared with the Light Gem in Junka's place, as Spyro picked it up.

"Well that's six down, 2 to go!" said Crash.

"Yeah but how are we going to get to another world?" said Spyro.

Sora smiled and said "Oh don't worry, our friends have escaped and their picking us up."

Spyro stared at him for a while then hugged him really hard.

"Really?! I can't believe they escaped."

"Spyro… your choking… me…" as Spyro released him.

"Sorry"

Then Haukle started Speaking.

"Well, I got to go! I need to fly off!" as Haukle flew off, a space ship appeared in the sky and landed in front of them and the door burst open revealing the others.

"Well hop in guys!"

They smiled and hopped in, and they went off…

Space…

"Well where to?" said Link.

"I don't know, but let's talk to Merlin." As Spyro got out his walkie-talkie and called Merlin.

"Merlin where is the next stop?"

There was no response.

"Uh Merlin?"

"Spyro? Oh Thank goodness you got to help me!"

"What happened?"

"A Band of Powerful Creatures arrived. Hurry before……."

The Connection was lost.

"Merlin! Merlin!"

"What is it Spyro."

"Merlin is in trouble!"

"What come on let's go!" as they went off…

DRP: Well there it is. Now for the Ultimate Game. 15 Questions I'll be a little bit easy on you. (but the next one I'll be serious!)

#1: How many bosses were defeated so far?

#2: (Prediction) What do you think Happened to Merlin after the lost connection?

#3: How many roles did Sonic do so far? (as in battles)

#4: How many battles did Spyro almost died in?

#5: (Prediction) Do you Think Lon's ray of powerful of Darkness may need more light gems? True or False?

#6: How many times did Lon got Angry whenever his goons failed?"

#7: Give a Summary of what happened in chapter 17. ( This is not a Question but I'm not a teacher.)

#8: How many times did the Space Ship crashed?

#9: How many Fury's did Spyro do?

#10: What was Crash's First Sentence he spoke?

#11: (Predict) what will happen when they reach Shadow Castle?

#12: Which Battles were easy for Spyro? Name 5.

#13: What kind of Dinosaur did Spyro became?

#14: Was Homer very helpful?

#15: What happened in Spyro's weird Dream.

Unknown, Brandon, P.A. and WtLoB please awnser then I'll reveal the prizes. Good luck!


	38. Chapter 38: The Rescue and the Truth

DRP: Sorry for the long delay. I've been sick recently. But here is chapter 38! The Winner is Brandon! I'll give you your prizes

soon enough. Anyways enjoy this chapter, and PA uh your character in my story which is Samantha will vanish at the end of the chapter, sorry but the whole point of the story relys on the 12 heroes but i might happen to add one more video game character.

Anyways Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow Castle...

Merlin was all tied up and Lon appeared infront of him.

"Why if it isn't Merlin, so nice to see you"

"You monster! What have you've done!"

"Why isn't it obvious I have deepen the darkness so those fools won't be able to eliminate the darkness with those 8 Light Gems!"

"Oh yeah, well the heroes will stop your evil diobotical plan!"

"Those fools can't even eliminate my darkness one bit! Guards take care of him and make sure no one will save him!" as he dissapeared while the Guards took him to a different part of Shadow Castle.

Space...

Spyro and the others were very close to shadow castle.

"I hope Merlin's allright." said Crash

"I hope he is, if not then we will take action!" said Sora flinging his Keyblade around.

"Whooah, easy Sora, we don't know what happened to him... yet! but we got to go see." said Spyro as they we're above Shadow Castle and landed as they climbed out.

"Oh my god what happened here?" said Spyro as he saw that everything was dying and darkness flooding each area.

"I don't know, but it seems like Lon has done something to this place." said Crash

"Of Course Lon has done something here what do you think you are stupid?!"

"I maybe stupid what about you?!"

"Guys let's stop fighting, come on we got to go find Merlin" said Samantha as they ran into Shadow Castle.

Dungeon of Shadow Castle...

Merlin was on tied up above a flaming tar pit and one of the Guards were about to push the button.

"So long Merlin!" and they were about to push it until Spyro barged in and also the others.

"Not so fast!"

"Heroes!" said Merlin as one of the guards growled.

"Gargh! Seize them!" they headed toward them but Jak jumped in and blasted them all with his Peace Maker.

The last Guard was scared, "Oh please beg mercy!" as the others rolled thier eyes.

"Ok we won't kill you but the Tar pit will!" as Spyro kicked him in the Flaming Tar pit.

"And that's the end of that guy" said Crash

"Oh thank goodness heroes, thank you but could you get me out of here!" yelled Merlin as Spyro flew up and united him and placed him on the ground.

"Thank you and for that i'll give you heroes another upgrade as Merlin pointed his wand and thier weapon strength went up 10points.

"Wow thanks Merlin, but what happened here?" said Spyro as Merlin sighed, "Lon has deepened the darkness causing almost everything living thing on the World to die."

"Don't tell me we need more light gems?!" said Crash in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, it's the only way to eliminate the darkness"

"Oh but by how many more Light Gems do we need?" asked Sly

"Hmm by the looks of it Lon has added 1/4 of Darkness.

"And what is the total?" said Crash

"My Goodness don't you know math?"

"No I forgot!"

"Well since 8 light gems was needed before and 1/4 of 8 is 2 then you need 10 Light Gems to eliminate the Darkness."

"No problem we can get those Light Gems as soon as possible!" said Spyro

"Then you'll need these" as Merlin handing each of them a glowing sword except Samantha. (Oh and by the way the equip Strength is still there.)

"Wow thanks Merlin but what about Samantha?"

"Samantha isn't one of the chosen ones Spyro."

"What do you mean chosen ones?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now find the other 4 Light Gems you need and start at the Computer World."

"Ok then will see ya." as they went outside and stepped toward the Space Ship while Spyro turned to Samantha.

"Well since your not one of us then I guess it's goodbye, but how would you get home?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine just go find the Light Gems and defeat Lon." as they hugged each other before Spyro hopped on with the others and took off...

DRP: Boring isn't it? But Since I'm better. I'll try harder in the next Chapter filled with Action! Bye and Review!


	39. Chapter 39: The Phantom

DRP: Ok here is chapter 38 or 39. Enjoy. Oh and sorry for the delay. Unknown one please don't put … in the review please…. This chapter might be a little bit weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair...

Lon was resting in his chair until his goons appeared.

"Master Lon, the heroes have freed Merlin and now there going to the Computer World!"

"So what?"

"but aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Not to worry, you see once they reach the computer world they will become users and then a computer guy named "Delete" (Not from Cyberchase) will finish them off. No go."

they nodded and went off..

Space...

Spyro and the others were drawing near the Computer World...

"Well were almost there." said Spyro

"I wonder if it's like the computer world I went too..." said Sora.

"What do you mean Sora?" said Crash.

"Hmm nothing."

"It's going to be tough without Samantha" said Spyro in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, were strong enough to defeat anything that comes in our way" said Jak

"I guess your right." as he looked out the window and saw a building with a clock on it just infront of the space ship.

"Oh my god! stop the Space Ship!" Spyro yelled as Sora pushed the Brake button and it stopped.

"Whew, a few feet then we would've been crushed." as he swept his face.

"But why is a building doing way over here in space?" said Crash.

"Don't know but let's just swing around it."

"No go the Space Ship won't respond." said Sora

"Huh? It worked before." said Spyro until they heard a phantomy sound.

"Wha- What was that?" asked Sly.

"I don't know let's get these astrounaut suits on and go outside." as they put them on and opened the door and looked around.

"I don't see any-" said Crash but he was cut off when a Ghostly shaped figure glided infront of them.

"The Phantom!" yelled Sora.

"What? You know this creature?" said Spyro

"Yes i used to battle him."

"Well let's defeat him so we can fix our space ship" as he got out the glowing sword Merlin gave him."

"Hold on Spyro, only magic can defeat him and only you and me have magic."

"Ok fine, you 10 stay in the Space Ship while me and Sora take care of him!" as they nodded and went back in while Spyro and Sora chased after the Phantom.

_Encounter Music on..._

20 bars this time...

The phantom stopped at the clock and unleashed a death spell on Spyro.

"Ahh what's this 12 doing on me?"

"He just sentenced a death spell on you, let me stop it." as Sora glided to the clock and used "Stopga" stopping the clock.

Spyro saw that the Phantom had a blue orb under it and decided to use his Ice Breath causing the Phantom to roar.

"Yes that's it we got to keep attacking it with the right magic."

The Phantom glided to Sora and slashed at him.

"Hey! How dare you attack Sora!" as Spyro got out his glowing sword and slashed at the Phantom causing it to roar more.

The Phantom glided back to the clock and spat out a pink bomb heading towards Spyro but Sora used "Aeroga" to Spyro causing it to be blocked.

Meanwhile back at the Space Ship...

Crash was looking at the window of the battle. "Hmm they better hang in there." as Crash looked back at the others as he saw that they were playing GoldFish.

"Why the heck are you playing Goldfish?!"

"Cause were bored" said Ratchet.

"Got any 3's?" asked Link as Ratchet looked as his cards and saw that were 3 threes.

"Ah I hate this game!"

Back at the Battle...

Spyro and Sora got rid off 18 bars of The Phantom but they were in the red zone with no Healing juice, Spyro was down to his last 2 seconds and Sora was almost out of MP.

The Phantom tried soemthing new and blasted 5 pink bombs at them causing Sora to be KO'd and Spyro with 1 Hp left.

Spyro coughed up some blood but still didn't give up as he saw that the Phantom turned his orb into red as Spyro smiled as he glided toward the Phantom and unleashed Fire Fury making the Phantom roar as all the Hp of it depleted and the Phantom fell.

5 minutes later...

Spyro and Sora got the Space Ship fixed and went back in.

"Well Let's go we got a Light Gem to find!" as they took off..

DRP: sorry if I took to long i was sick. But here you go! Chapter 40 will be up tommorow! See ya and Review!


	40. Chapter 40: Computer World

DRP: Again sorry for the long delay. Nothing much to say, but ill reply to the reviews.

WtLoB: You haven't faced the Phantom? Well why don't you go to Neverland and go to Tinker Bell in the Cabin.

PA: I know. But I wanted put something funny. Hardly any humor.

Unknown One: See you. Come back anytime!

Brandon: Thanks. Appreciate it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Space…

Spyro and the others were on top of the Computer World.

"Well were here." Said Spyro turning back to the others finding their reading '101 Cafeteria Jokes'

"Uh ok why are you reading crappy joke books?"

"These jokes make us laugh, listen to this: What's long, orange, and has a diaper?" asked Crash.

"Uh What?"

"A baby Carrot."

"That's not even funny Crash, Come on let's go." As Spyro landed the Space Ship and climbed out.

"Sheesh he always wants to save the World." Said Link as he followed.

"Picka Pic" said Pickachu

"Ok let's go!" said Crash

Computer World…

Spyro and the others looked at the place around them and saw lots of dead objects around.

"Sheesh, Lon's Dark Ray sure did a lot of damage to this place." Said Spyro.

"I agree." Said DK

"Well let's keep going but I seem to be getting Hungry." Said Spyro grasping his stomach.

"Me too."

"Well let's see if they have some sort of restaurant in this place." As they walked on but after a few steps, they felt another feeling.

"Oh Geez not again!" as all of them turned into users.

"Hmm ain't science something?" said Crash looking at himself.

"Whatever Crash, but let's keep going or we'll die of starvation!" they kept on going until they reached a hotdog stand.

"Ok what would you guys want?" asked the Hotdog man.

"12 hot dogs." Said Spyro as the hotdog man gave them 12 hot dogs, as they ate their hot dogs.

5 minutes later…

"That was delicious, but know let's find that light gem!" said Spyro as they kept on going but not knowing that were being watched by an evil program.

"Hahahah!" said the evil program as it followed after them, as Spyro heard something and looked back but the evil program disappeared.

"What is it Spyro?" asked Sonic.

"Hmm, I thought I heard something."

"Probably your imagination." Said Sora.

"But-

"Come on Hero Boy" said Ratchet pushing him forward.

The Evil Program reappeared and started to grab Kirby as Spyro looked back again but it disappeared again.

"Hey where is Kirby?"

"That's nonsense he was right… Huh wha? Where is he?" said Crash looking around.

"I knew I heard something."

"Spyro now's not the time but we got to find Kirby" said Jak as they went searching for Kirby, the Evil Program appeared snuck behind the other 10 and grabbed them and disappeared, then Spyro looked back and saw the others were missing.

"Uh Guys where are you?" said Spyro terrified then the Evil Program in front of him and started choking him until he was unconscious…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRP: Sorry for another boring chapter. But I'm not putting Boss Battles on every chapter! Sorry for the long delay though! School is always bugging me! Review. Chapter 41 up whenever I can!


	41. Chapter 41: Evil Program

DRP: Chapter 41 is here! Oh yea! Now go and read before I give you nice.

Spyro: I must say your making excellent progress.

DRP: Yeah, now if you excuse me, I got to go eat dinner! **Walks out to Kitchen**

Spyro: … Anyways enjoy! Just a reminder. The Ultimate Question Game is up in just 5 chapters, and also my friend will be working on Unknown Memories the second season. He will do that ASAP! Which is when Chapter 50 is done. Enjoy. And he doesn't own anything! Unknown one I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I never do that to my reviewers unless they piss me off. Enjoy! Note: Little a bit of too much violence here so bewares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the middle of Computer World…

Spyro woke up in a strange computer dungeon, as he looked around and saw the other 11 were in a cage.

"Guys! What happened?"

"We got captured by some evil program and he put us in this cage." Said Sora

"Well let me help you out." As Spyro tried to break the cage but it was way to tough.

"No use Spyro, You need some sort of Chip to open the cage."

"Well ok, I'll find that chip and rescue you guys." As Spyro looked around and saw a corridor so he went through it and saw the Evil Program that seems to be a sleep.

"_Hmm it's the evil program, but I don't want wake him up, I got to go find that chip." _ As he tried to find another door but there wasn't any, he then looked back at the program and saw the chip was in its hands. Spyro did a nervous smile as he bent down and slowly got out the Chip. "_Whew, Now too free my friends" _as Spyro got up but then he tripped on a rock, which made the Evil Program wake up with a roar. "_Damn you Rock!" a_s the Evil Program sealed the exit making it impossible for Spyro to leave. "_Guess he wants a battle"_ Spyro thought as he brought out his Glowing Sword.

Encounter Music on…

HP Bar is Platinum.

The Evil Program lunged at him but Spyro blocked it. Spyro jumped up and breathed out Ice Throwers making it freeze for a bit, as Spyro did a quick dive making it Roar in pain.

The Evil Program shot out a Plasma beam at Spyro. "Man that attack is Powerful!" said Spyro as he spun his sword around and Huge Light Beam was appearing and zapped the Evil Program making roar some more. The Evil Program disappeared then reappeared behind him and started to stab him in the back. "AGGGHHHHHHH!" Spyro yelled as he turned around and stabbed it right back at the Evil Program. The Evil Program Roared so load as it moved around and threw sharp particles at Spyro making him bleed in pain.

"_His Attacks are very powerful, If he keeps this up, I'm going to die!" _as Spyro quickly decided to unleash Electricity Fury and it made it Cackle with only 1 HP left. "Yes!" said Spyro as quickly got behind the program and stabbed it until it collapsed to the floor.

5 minutes later…

Spyro had just freed his friends.

"Thanks Spyro, but what happened to your back?" asked Crash.

"It was just from the battle I had with the Evil Program."

"Oh. Well I can help with that" said Sora as he used Curaga and healed Spyro to all of his HP.

"Thanks now let's find that Light Gem"

"Wait that reminds me, before the Evil Program captured us I saw the Light Gem sitting on some sort of Fountain." Said Crash

"Really? Well come on let's go!" as they went off…

DRP: Hello Again. This is Chapter 41. 42 will be up whenever possible. See ya, Review!


	42. Chapter 42: Delete!

DRP: Hello once again. Here is Chapter 42. Enjoy!

Don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Computer World…

Spyro and the others were searching for he Light Gem.

"Are you sure the Light Gem was on a fountain Crash?" asked Spyro

"Of course. Who do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Yes" all of them said.

"Well I'm not, come on I think it's over there somewhere." As Crash went the others sighed and followed, little, as they know that Delete was looking at them as Delete followed after them. Spyro and the others reached a huge fountain and saw that the light gem was on top of it.

"See I told you the Light Gem was here."

"Good at least your useful for once Crash." Said Spyro.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Nothing Crash, now who can climb up there and get the Light Gem?" asked Spyro as all of them hummed and whistle.

"All right! I'll get it myself!" as Spyro went up nervously and when he reached the top he grabbed the Light Gem but all of a sudden Delete appeared and grabbed the Light Gem out his hands.

"Hey Give that back!" as Delete knocked Spyro over and he fell to the ground.

"You all right?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, but that machine of some sort stole the light gem."

"Hahaha! Foolish Users! You want the Light Gem then battle me!"

"Well then why didn't you say so?!" said Spyro as he got out his glowing sword. "Come on guys get out yours too I got a feeling that this might take a while!" as all of them got out their Glowing Swords.

Encounter Music on…

18 bars this time…

Spyro and Crash jumped in the air and both of them spun around making a Tornado making Delete spin around in circles. Kirby lunged in at Delete but he blocked it and punched Kirby back onto the floor. Mario ran up to Delete and unleashed a fireball making him yell in pain. Delete then unleashed his Solar Beam making all of them lose 30HP. Pickachu unleashed Thunder Bolt causing Delete to cackle. Delete roared and started to snap at them but all of them dodged. Sora unleashed his Master Form and he turned into a Heartless, attacking Delete with a Powerful Combo Punch. Delete was getting angry as unleashed a Dark Ray and it Ko'd Pickachu and Sonic. DK got behind Delete and started to stab his back as he roared in pain. "Good job DK, me and Crash will finish him off!" said Spyro as he and Crash turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and Unleashed Twin Fury making Delete yell then he collapsed onto the floor.

5 minutes later…

Spyro picked up the Light Gem and put it in his bag making it 7 down, 3 to go!

"Well, now we 7 Light Gems."

"Yeah were sure on a roll," said Mario.

"Yeah, let's get back onto the Space Ship and ask Merlin where to go next!" as all of them went on the Space Ship and Spyro called Merlin.

"All right Merlin where too next?"

"The Human Realm is next Spyro."

"Ok. We're on our way." as Spyro hung up. "Ok Now we have to go to the world of Humans."

"Seems like a good place to go. Since we now know Sora and he is a human," said Crash

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Sora.

"Nothing Sora, come on let's move!" as they took off.

DRP: Sort but interesting Chapter. See ya. Review. Chapter 43 will be up whenever possible!


	43. Chapter 43: Human Realm

DRP: Hi this is chapter 43. I'll be appearing in this realm. So you'll find out more about me. Enjoy!

Spyro: Yeah and he doesn't own anything.

DRP: Thanks let's move on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair...

Lon was in rage when he saw Spyro and the others went off of the Computer World.

"Damn! That Stupid Dragon! Might as well battle him again." as he went off...

Space...

"Well we're almost there!" said Spyro.

"Yep. Hey why don't we play a quick game of "I Spy" said Sonic

"No that's a stupid game!" said Crash.

"For once I agree with Crash," said Spyro

"Let's not play any games and focus on getting that 8th Light Gem." said Ratchet as all of them nodded as the Space Ship was above the Human Realm.

"Ok prepare for landing!"

Human Realm/ Portland, Or.

The Space Ship landed and Spyro and the others climbed out.

"Hmm at least we didn't change into anything this time." said Crash.

"This place doesn't seem virtual..." said Sora.

"Yeah and look how Lon's dark ray did so much damage to this place..." said Spyro looking at every plant that's dead and Darkness filling the sky.

"Yeah but we got to go keep going." said Link as all of them walked forward until an Army of Police appeared in front of them.

"Freeze! FBI!" said the Police.

"Uh Oh come on let's run!" as all of them ran as fast as they could until they lost them.

"Jeez, who were they?" asked Spyro

"They are the Police Spyro."

"Oh well at least we escaped." but Spyro was cut off when a Guy in black suit jumped up to them and knocked them unconscious, then the guy in black looked at them.

"Hmm. The Video Game stars, well they must not be here." as he started to carry them one by one to his hideout...

1 hour later...

Spyro woke up and saw that he was in some sort of dark room and saw that the Guy in Black he saw outside was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" as the guy took of his mask.

"I'm Carlos, I am the protector of my neighborhood. I hit you guys because i thought you were invaders."

"Oh we're not invaders, we we're just looking for a Light Gem, besides why did you bring us here?"

"Because this Neighborhood and place is isn't safe for you guys. We've been having very strange visitors since the Sky Went Black all of a sudden."

"What kind of invaders?"

"We've seen many weird dark creatures roaming around the Streets. That's why there were Police after you guys because they thought you were on of them."

"Oh, well that's too bad."

"Yeah, oh and by the way your friends are upstairs waiting for you and also, I think I know where that Light Gem might be."

"You do?"

"Yes I know, I could take you there but I have to take care of these invaders before i do that."

"Well maybe I can help you."

"That would help a lot Spyro."

"Wait... How do you know my name?"

"Because I played your games."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm guessing your hungry, come upstairs and have some breakfast." as Spyro nodded and both them went upstairs, seeing that the others were others were waiting for them.

"Hi Spyro I've seen you met Carlos." Said Crash

"Yeah, but come on let's eat!" as they ate, but after breakfast Spyro was asking questions about Carlos.

"So Carlos, what do you do for life?"

"Just Skateboard and watching my neighborhood."

"You skateboard?!" said Spyro

"Yeah, Want me to teach you some new tricks and I'll be happy to do that."

"Sure come on guys!" as they went off…

DRP: Short and interesting chapter. No fighting yet. I'm putting Boss Battles for a hold for a few more chapters. Fungeek375: That will be nice but what did you have in mind? This realm goes on until Chapter 49. Review!


	44. Chapter 44: ES! and SkateBoarding

DragonRiderPDX: Hi! Don't worry i won't hold this story. Anyways here is chapter... Uh... What is it Spyro?

Spyro: Chapter 44.

DragonRiderPDX: Oh right anyways enjoy! Oh and also a boss battle is here. Could be boring but i have to get this chapter off my chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlos's House...

Carlos was looking through his drawer of clothes.

"Uh What are you doing?" asked Spyro.

"Looking for clothes for you guys and the reason is because you don't want to be glomped by Fangirls."

"What is glomp mean?" asked Crash.

"Something that you don't want to know Crash." said Spyro as Carlos tossed them some clothes and a few other clothing.

"Put these on so the girls won't reconize you." as they put them on and soon after that they went outside.

"Okay guys the Skateboarding arena is 5 blocks away so it shouldn't take that long" as they walked on until the whole area was shaking.

"Woah! What's going on?" as a Knight jumped infront of them.

"Oh No the Egnimatic Soldier!" yelled Carlos. (Serioulsy i actually faced this boss in the KH2FM and it was tough!")

"You know this knight too?" said Sora.

"Yes of course, but since i don't have a weapon with me you guys take care of him!" as all of them got out thier glowing swords.

_ES Boss Music on..._

_25 bars this time..._

_The Enigmatic Soldier jumped on his speed booster and hit all of them with a powerful attack._

_Sonic jumped on his head and attacked him with his Glowing Sword causing him to roar in pain._

_Pickachu used quick attack which made the Knight fall down to the Ground._

_The Engimatic Soldier got up and started to jump up in the air and used his sword to make a quick combo hit to everybody leaving them with 1 HP._

_Sora used Mega Juice which healed all of their HP._

_Spyro and Crash quickly transformed as Spash the Dragoncoot and started to slash at the Egnimatic Soldier making him roar. _

_Link got out his Crossbow and started to shoot a Flaming arrow at him but he dodged and started to used some sort of magic quickly leaving them all with one HP left the Enigmatic Soldier used his Super Slash again making all but Spyro Ko'd!_

_Spyro bleed in pain as Carlos started to talk to him. "Come on Spyro you can do better than that!" as Spyro looked at him nodded._

_The Enigmatic Soldier started to shoot sharp arrows at him except Spyro blocked it and countered attack making him roar._

_Spyro then used a different fury then the others he did and it was "Holyness Fury" which made the others healed and they joined together and started to collide their swords and blasted the Enigmatic Soldier with an incredible blast then he died._

10 minutes later...

Carlos and the others were only one block away from the Skateboard Arena.

"Spyro was abosolutley stunning what you did back there!"

"Yeah and there are more moves i haven't tried yet." as they finnaly reached the skateboard arena.

"Okay guys. We're here before we begin, Spyro why don't you show off your basic moves on your Skateboarding tricks?"

"Sure" as he went on his skateboard but on only 2 feet and he started to do a 1,800 angle and a couple of Gnasty Gnorcs and Raging Ripto's then finished of with a Twisted Lemon as the other's applaud

"Nice Job but watch me!" said Carlos as he got on his Skateboard as he did a back flip, skidded across a ramp and he started to finish it off by turning around on the skateboard 10 times which made it a 3,600.

Which made the others absoulutley stunned.

"Hmm Top that Spyro. Anyways ready to begin the Training?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!"

DRP: See what did i tell ya Boring or something like that. Anyways the 50 question game is coming up tommorow so be ready! Fungeek and Rurikredwolf I'll give you guys a break only the top 4 reviewers can do this. Review! And I'll be working on Unknowns Memories mind ya so keep an eye out.


	45. Chapter 45: New Allies and Challenge!

DRP: Hi! Enjoy!

Don't own anything FYI. (Note i don't know what these other heroes i'm putting in do and what they have for a weapon. So if you can help me out)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair...

Lon's computer was beeping but since Lon wasn't there two of his goons looked at it.

"Hmm... there are 4 others that are a threat." said the first goon.

"Well what do we do?"

"Bring them to the Human Realm so Lon can finish them off!"

"Sounds like a good idea." as one of them pressed the Portal Button.

Croc's House...

Croc was relaxing on the ground, "Ah it's good to relax" when all of a sudden a Big portal opened up infront of him.

Croc was startled as he tried to get away but the Portal's force was too Strong for him and he got sucked into the portal.

Rayman's House...

Rayman was doing his regular activities, as he sighed. "I wonder if i could go on a adventure again."

Until hus was kind of granted when a portal opened up infront of him. " I was just kidding." but the Portal sucked him in that transported him to somewhere.

Star Fox's Space... (Whatever his home might be)

Fox was just doing his regular commands around the Space Shuttle( or whatever it is.)

"Ugh. What a typical day, and there seems to be nothing to do." but he was wrong when a bunch of Dark Creatures appeared in front of him.

"What are these things!" as one of them tried to attack, but Fox dodged and fired bullets at them and they all vanished.

"That was easy." but a portal appeared and sucked him in somewhere.

Mr. Pacmans home... ( I know what this guy does but his shows suck.)

Pacman was just lying in his bed trying to relax when an army of Dark Creatures appeared in his room.

"Who are you?!" the dark dreatures didn't answer as they tried to attack him but Pacman ate one of the Pac Dots (Or whatever it is) and started to chomp all of them.

"Blech they taste disgusting." until the final portal opened infront of him and he got sucked in as well...

Skateboard Park...

"Okay guys follow after me." said Carlos as he jumped of a ramp and turned span to the right a few times before landing safely.

"Okay now your turn." as they went one at a time and succesfully did the move all except DK and Crash who broke their Skateboards. Carlos smacked his head

"DK and Crash, those skateboards were one day off retirement!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but your out of the game though." as he turned to the others before continuing, "Okay guys here comes the Tricky part." as rode on his skateboard to a Halfpipe leap and he turned diagonally across and landed safely on the other side.

"Your turn." as all of them did the move but Spyro and Sora managed to salfley get across and the others just fell to the ground unconscious as Carlos smacked his head again.

"I'm getting old getting this kind of humilliation." as he turned to Spyro and Sora before continuing, "Well since you guys are left how about we do Free style. The one with the most points wins!" as they nodded.

Enchanted Towers Skateboard Park Music...

2:00 minutes on the clock. "Ready, Set, Go!"

Spyro rode on the Skateboard and did a Thrast Master giving him 1,000. Sora did a Half pipe leap giving him also 1,000. Carlos jumped of a ramp and did a 900 angle giving him 1,500 points. There was only 1:30 left as Spyro did a Twisted Lemon 3 times on the Big Ramp and got 3,750 points. Sora jumped on 3 towers and got a additional 1,000 points. Carlos span around on the skateboard 4 times and got 2,750 which made Spyro's Score so far: 4,750, Carlos: 4,250 and Sora: 2,000 as time ticked down to 20 seconds. Sora did two of Spyro's Raging Riptos and got 3,750 points. Carlos span a 3,600 angle which gave him 5,000 points and now the clock was down to it's last 5 seconds as Spyro jumped and at the leap of his jump he span to the left,right, forward, backward, and finally did 5,400 angle spin which gave him and additional 10,000 points which made him the winner, which made Carlos stunned. "Imagnificant Move Spyro!"

"Yeah well, what would you expect i'm a professional." even though they were celebrating Lon appeared on the scene.

"Why if it isn't the pep squad!" said Lon

"Lon!" said all of them except Carlos.

"Who is this guy?" asked Carlos

"Lon the Evil Wizard, he's the one were supposed to defeat."

"Well count me out, i don't have a weapon with me." as Carlos tried to run but Lon appeared infront of him. "Leaving so soon Human?!" as Lon tried to punch him except 4 portals opened above him and out came, Fox, Croc, Rayman, and Pacman.

"Agh! Get off me!" as 4 of them got off them and went were the others were standing."

"So I have 16 to deal with!"

"Carlos run! We'll take care of this!" said Spyro as Carlos went to a safe spot and all of them got into position.

"Time to die!..."

DRP: heh. that's chapter 45. Review!


	46. Chapter 46: The Greatest Battle!

DRP: This is of course is Chapter 46! Hope you enjoy this! Unknown Memories and Heroes of War will be updated in a short while. Enjoy! **Unknown One: I know… But I'm letting them use swords okay, that's part of the story!** Don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skateboard Park…

"Uh before we start fighting, who is this guy?" said Fox curiously.

"That's Lon the Evil Wizard trying to put darkness in every world." Said Spyro as he handed each of the other 4 a glowing sword, (It was a cut scene from the Story) that Merlin gave him just in case.

"Okay, enough chit chat let's Fight!"

_The Encounter Music on…_

_28 bars this time…_

Lon turned into 20 Lon's. "Ha hah hah! Can you guess who the real one is?"

Spyro and the others we're confused and just attacked randomly but they failed to find the right one and the Real Lon appeared and attacked all of them with Meteor's.

Fox started to fire bullets at Lon and he yelled in pain.

Pacman and Kirby got behind him and started to stab him.

Lon roared and started to turn into a Giant Lon and started to punch them away.

Link jumped up high and started to slash his Head and he screamed in pain.

Spyro looked at Crash and said, "Come on Crash let's combine our powers!" as he and Crash turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and tried to attack Lon except he blocked it and gave them a fierce punch making them in the Red Zone. (Note Spyro and Crash's HP are combined.) Sonic ran around Lon and tackled him to the floor with a giant boom as all of them attacked him until Lon got up! "Insolent Fools, Try to avoid this!" as he created a Dark Beam in his hands and throwed it at them causing all of them except Spyro, Fox, Croc, Rayman, and Pacman Ko'd! "Okay you other guys let's combine our power's!" as they nodded as they vaporized and dissolved into Spyro making him just as Strong as Lon, as he started to unleash his Heroes of Destiny Fury causing Lon to be blind and it attacked him with a giant boom. "Nice Job Dragon, but it's not over yet!" as he chanted something then a powerful aura formed around his body bringing his strength up to 10,000 as he spat out a powerful dark ball at him depleting Spyro's HP to 1. Spyro bleed in pain as he used his last Healing Juice and then he started to chant something as all of the others came back from their unconsciousness and they joined forth again to unite their Swords and they used Holiness of the Light fury and blasted Lon with a Huge amount of Light and Lon went back to his regular size, clutching his chest.

"You may have won this time, but I'll defeat you!" as Lon disappeared…

5 minutes later…

Spyro and the others including the other 4 walked over to Carlos hiding spot and saw that he was sleeping as Crash smirked and brought out a clock and it rang in his ear making him jolt.

"Oh it's you guys."

"Well shall we get going to find the Light gem, I've already explained it to the other 4 and they decided to join us." said Spyro.

"Yep he's right!" said Rayman

"Okay then, the Light Gem you're looking for is in a Spooky Museum, some say things come to life at night (Yes I borrowed this idea from Night of the Museum).

"Okay then! Let's go!" as they went off…

DRP: There you have it! Review! Sorry if it's boring. My niece deleted my chapter so I can't remember what I putted on.


	47. Chapter 47: Museum

DRP: Hello once again. This is of course Chapter 47! **Unkown One: Hello! Carlos is me! I'm trying my best, didn't you read my talking at the end of the story. My niece deleted Chapter 46 and I couldn't even know what I just putted on. I know you weren't being harsh but I'm trying my best here. Those who wait patiently gets better results. (Whatever might that be?)** Anyways Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair…

Lon returned clutching his chest. "Argh! That meddling dragon! I will beat him somehow, wait… I know someone who is tougher than all of the monsters he faced. Steam Boat! Come here!" as a boat with a Heartless sign on it, came in with smoke coming out of its body. "I want you to stick around Antarctica, by the looks of it Spyro might be heading toward that place for the 9th Light Gem." As the boat nodded and went off… (Oh can you guess which movie is from Antarctica?)

Outside of the Museum…

Spyro, Carlos, and the others finally made it to the Museum just after the sun was setting. "Here we are." said Carlos.

"The Light Gem is in this place…" said Spyro

"Yes it is in a special cage but it's guarded by museum creatures."

"Well let's go in!"

"Not yet, besides it's not safe in there, the night guard in there is off duty and look there is a boned dinosaur walking around the entrance." as he pointed to a Dinosaur-Skeleton, going back in forth behind the entrance. "Well then why don't we take it down?"

"No! We're not supposed too! It's part of the Museum."

"Then how are we going inside then?" said Croc as Carlos began to look around and saw a window open on the second floor. "Hey guys there is a window up there that we could squeeze through all we need is some rope." Said Carlos as he looked in his backpack and found a rope. "Ah-hah! Now Sly try to climb up there and tie it to something tight so we could climb up."

"Very well!" as Sly took the rope from Carlos's hand.

_The Pink Panther Music…_

Sly looked around and found a water pipe and climbed up until he reached the window and he quietly jumped in but when he entered he saw a mammoth in front of him.

"Uh-Oh got do something quick." As Sly got out a tranquilizer dart and spat it at it making the Mammoth fall asleep.

"Sweet Dreams." As Sly tied the rope on the Mammoth and throwed the rope out the window and the others climbed in as well.

"Good Job Sly! Now all we need to do is find the Light Gem." Said Spyro

"Hmm… Well let's go, the Light Gem should be easy to find." Said Carlos as all of them walked forward until they saw the Light Gem they we're searching for beside a Chile Head. (You know what I'm talking about)

"There is the Light Gem!" as they ran to it but the Mayan head yelled at them.

"Hey you Dum-Dum's! You not get Light Gem till you give me gum-gum!" said the Chile Head.

"What is Gum-Gum mean?!" said Crash

"I think he wants some gum" said Carlos as he looked in his backpack and found a stick of gum and placed in Chile's Head's mouth.

"Mmm… Okay Dum-Dum's you can Light Gem now" as Spyro grabbed it making it 8 down 2 to go!

"Well now that's-" but Spyro couldn't finish his sentence when a trap door opened and all of them fell in…

Teddy Roosevelt looked at the trap door before looking at the Chile Head.

"Did you do this?"

"No Dum-Dum"

DRP: Boring… But it was worth it. Review if you want! Chapter 48 will be and exciting chapter and 49 will be the Goodbye plus going to Antarctica!


	48. Chapter 48: Mummy

DragonRiderPDX: Hello! This is Chapter 48! This time in this chapter I actually have a weapon. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the Museum…

Spyro woke up and looked around him until he saw Carlos trapped in a cage and the others unconscious. "Carlos are you all right!?" as Spyro walked over to Carlos.

"Yeah, but it seems that I got captured by some sort of Heartless Mummy."

"Heartless… Oh Great… Well let me get you out!" as Spyro looked around and he picked up a crowbar and broke the cage freeing Carlos.

"Thanks. Now do you have the Light Gem?"

"Sure do it's in my… Oh no, it's not there and all of the other Light Gems are gone too." as he looked in his bag.

"The Heartless Mummy must of took it, let's wake up you're friends!" as both of them tried to wake them up but there was no response.

"I know!" said Spyro with a devilish grin as he got a bucket of Cold water and poured it on all of them.

"Aggh!" as they all woke up.

"What was that for?!" said Crash

"We we're trying to wake you up! Anyways some sort of Heartless Mummy took all of our light gems, come on!" said Spyro as all of them walked forward until they reached a Square Arena with all of the 8 Light Gems floating in the middle.

"There it is! Come on let's go!" said Pacman as he ran but Spyro stopped him.

"Not so fast Pacman, it might be a trap, look" as he throwed a rock to the middle of the Arena and guns came out blasting the rock to nothing.

"Okay…" said Pacman staying back from the Arena.

"Then how are we going in Spyro?" asked Mario

"Hmm…" as Spyro looked around and saw 17 armors. "We can use these to protect us from the guns." as all of them wore the Armor.

"Okay on a count of three, one… two… three!" as all of them ran into the arena and the plan worked as they got back the 8 Light Gems.

"That was easy as one two three run!" Said Crash but they we're wrong as the Heartless Mummy appeared in front of them.

"You… Give back my Jewels!" said the Heartless Mummy.

"No!" said all of them calling out they're light swords except Carlos.

"Then you leave me know choice!" as a barrier sealed the Arena and lots of Lights appeared on the floor.

"Okay guys I'll try to help out." Said Carlos as all of them went into a stands position.

Sinister Shadows Music on… 

30 bars this time as the Information Key popped up saying, "Avoid the moving lights on the floor while defeating the Mummy."

Spyro deep dived into the Mummy causing it to roar. Mario dodged the Lights and blasted a Fire Ball at him. The Mummy roared and spat out dark skull heads at them and they all got hit. Carlos ran around and picked up a rod and conked it on the Mummy's Head making him hold his head in pain. Crash and Sora jumped high and blasted fire and Wumpa at the Mummy making him roar more. The Mummy forced the Light to move to them and Guns appeared and blasted all of them. Croc used his Light Sword and sliced of his Arm making him roar. Fox and Rayman went behind him and tried to attack but the Mummy blocked their attacks and blasted poison on them making their HP slowly disappear. Pickachu quickly used quick attack and knocked the Mummy to the floor and unleashed Thunder Bolt making the Mummy cackle. Kirby tried to stab him except he blocked him and blasted poison on all of them making all of them Ko'd and Spyro and Crash still standing. Spyro coughed up some blood and so did Crash but they did not give up as they both formed into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury Attack making tornados appeared around the mummy and then he died…

5 minutes later…

"Well we got the 8 Light Gems." Said Fox

"Yeah, well thanks a lot Carlos." Said Spyro

"Hey no problem, now go on and find that 9th Light Gem."

"Thanks, come on guys let's go!" as all of them went to the Space Ship and climbed in.

"So where to next?" said Sonic

"Um… Let's ask Merlin." Said Spyro as he called Merlin on the Walkie-Talkie.

"Merlin what's the next destination?"

"Antarctica is where the 9th Light Gem is Spyro."

"Uh okay, over and out." as Spyro hung up.

"So…" they said.

"We're going to Antarctica!"

"Well then let's go!" as they took off..

DRP: That's it for this realm. Tune in next time!


	49. Chapter 49: Antarctica Problems

DRP: Zzz…

Spyro: Don't mind him. He was too busy with school and too busy with this. Well here is Chapter 49. Oh and he also told me to give you the Chapter Titles. This one is called Antarctica Problems..

Chapter 50: Life as a Penguin. Chapter 51: Steam boat part 1. Chapter 52: Steam Boat part 2. Chapter 53: Back to the Dragon Realms. Chapter 54: Conversations and the Loch ness Monster! Chapter 55: A little sweet confession. (You know what I mean if you read all of it.) Chapter 56: The Final Light Gem Battle! Chapter 57: Ultra Training. Chapter 58: The Real Truth. Chapter 59: Lon's Lair… Chapter 60: Spyro vs. Dark Spyro.

Chapter 61: Spyro, Crash, and Sora. Chapter 62: Sonic, Ratchet, and Jak. Chapter 63: Pickachu, Mario, and Kirby. Chapter 63: Sly, Link, and DK. Chapter 64: Rayman and Pacman. Chapter 65: Croc and Fox. Chapter 66: The Final Confrontation part 1.

Chapter 67: Space Chase! Chapter 68: The Final Confrontation part 2. Chapter: The Insert of the 10 Light Gems! Chapter 70: Sad Goodbyes.

Well Enjoy!

DRP: Also… I enabled Anoymous reviews… Sleeps

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space…

Spyro and the others we're very close to Antarctica.

"Well, hope it's not going to be cold there!" said Crash

"Oh please Crash, besides once we get there we will probably turn into Penguins." said Sora.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sly.

"Well since we got turned into other things like being a dinosaur, a toon, and a user so I'm guessing we're turning into penguins this time."

"He's right" as they all nodded in agreement."

The Space Ship was now above Antarctica but it froze and fell into the Ice…

Antarctica…

Spyro woke up and looked around; he saw that he was in a penguin form, and he also he saw that everything was melting slowly because of the Darkness. "Oh man look at this place… I got to go find the others…" as Spyro went to the Smashed Space Ship and saw nothing but pieces.

"Guys! Where are you?!"

"Over here" as Spyro looked behind him, and saw Crash and Sora on the ground weak, but in a penguin form.

"Guys are you all right?"

"Yeah but ever since the Space Ship Crashed a boat took the other 13 and left us unconscious." said Sora.

"Ah jeez, well let's find the Light Gem, where ever the Light Gem is we will probably find our friends, come on." as they wobbled on…

Somewhere on the side of Antarctica…

The 13 other heroes we're tied up, and Steam Boat was mocking them.

"Hahah! You're other 3 friends will never free you, because this place will blow up in 3 hours!"

"Your wrong Spyro has never let us down!"

"Yeah but how is he going to get here with those kind of feet?! Hahahah!"

Antarctica…

"Man I hate walking with these kind of feet." Said Crash

"We have to get used to it." Said Sora

"Look over there!" said Spyro pointing to a penguin dancing around.

"Cool, I wonder if he knows where the Light Gems is." as all of three of them went to the dancing penguin.

"Uh hey you, do you know where a thing called a Light Gem is?" as the Penguin looked at them.

"Uh no, oh and uh I didn't see you around here… What's your name?"

"I'm Spyro and this Sora and Crash."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mumble the dancing penguin of Antarctica, oh and uh I think I know what you're talking about, I saw a Glowing Rock that is on the Waters of Antarctica."

"Can you take us there?"

"Sure but first I have to do more dancing before I can help you."

"Cool, can we practice too?"

"Sure why not" as Mumble began to teach them.

Lon's Lair…

"Hahahah! Everything is according to plan! That Steam Boat will definitely defeat them, after I lost to all of the Heroes in the world." (It's a secret, find out on the 58th chapter…)

"Sir, are you sure this will work?" said one of the goons"

"Of Course, Now get out, it's time for my beauty rest…"

DRP: I'm sorry for the long update but I have a final coming up so you won't get the next chapter till Saturday. And sorry if it's boring… R&R!


	50. Chapter 50: Life as a Penguin

KPP: Agh… These Finals are killing me. Oh and Welcome to the 50th Chapter! Hope you Enjoy.

I don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antarctica…

"Okay Guys! Do After me." Said Mumble as he tapped his right foot to the ground 3 times, then the left three times.

"Okay your turn." As they did what Mumble did and succeeded.

"Nice Job, now it gets trickier!" as he tapped his right, left, then both, and clapped his flippers. (I hardly remember his moves in Happy Feet)

"That's going to be hard." Said Spyro as they all 3 did it but Spyro and Sora managed to do it.

"Wow! Your getting good at this, now for the hard part!" as Mumble did the same thing accept added two claps and a stomp to end it.

"Now do what I did except turn around 4 times." As they did it, Crash fell down, and also Sora, but Spyro actually did it perfectly.

"Wow Spyro, you're a natural, okay let's take you to that Light Gem of yours."

"Okay Thanks, come on let's go guys!" as they all went off…

Somewhere in the Water's of Antarctica…

"That Purple Brain is actually coming, well we'll see if he can reach here in 2 hours…"

"He will definitely kick your butt Boat!"

"Oh Yeah!? Well I like to see him try!"

Back to Spyro's Group…

Spyro, Mumble, and the others we're on top of a Ice Cliff.

"Come on let's slide down!" said Mumble as he went on his belly he slid down.

"Come on Guys!"

"But I have to go to the Bathroom!" said Crash

"Ah Come on, you'll get your chance after this!" said Sora pushing down the cliff.

"Ahhhhh!!! I'll kill you for this Sora!" as Crash slid down and Spyro and Sora went down as well.

"Watch out for Ice Rocks, you don't want to get singed!" said Mumble but when he said that Crash and Sora actually hit one.

"Thanks for the Warning…" they both said as Spyro laughed as they finally stopped sliding but not without hitting a huge rock.

"Oww!"

"Crash you can pee now." Said Sora.

"Already did"

"Oh my god…"

5 minutes later….

"Well how long is going to take to get there, Mumble?" said Crash

"In about in hour."

"Hey what's that penguin doing?" said Spyro pointing to an unknown penguin.

"That's Love Lace, he can help anybody if you give him a pebble, but I don't have any pebbles with me yet."

"I think I have a pebble with me." Said Crash pulling out a pebble.

"Well let's go over Love Lace." as all of them went to Love Lace.

"Hey Mumble! How are you, and who are your friends?" asked Love Lace

"I'm fine, and this is Spyro, Crash, and Sora, and they have a question."

"Well just give me a pebble than I'll answer it." As Crash threw the pebble into the pile and asked, "Is our friends okay?" as Love Lace turned to wall and said, "Great Spirit's of the wall, are their friends okay?"

"Are sure this guy knows where are friends are?"

"This guy almost know everything, but he was wrong before, when I asked him who the aliens we're." Said Mumble

"The Spirit's tell me that your friends have been captured by some sort of Alien technology."

"Oh Great, well thanks for the help Love Lace!"

"Anytime! Oh and uh watch out, there are a lot of white and Dark Things roaming around, so be careful."

"All right we will" as they wobbled on…

Back to the waters of Antarctica…

"Yes that's it come on, you're almost there so I can kill ya."

"Spyro will Stop you!"

"Shut Up!" as he threw a Tear Gas at them.

"You and you're big mouth as they went to sleep.

Antarctica Blizzard Area…

Spyro, Mumble and the others we're trying to walk through the blizzard.

"This storm is powerful than my aunt's blending machine." Said Crash

"We have to over power it if we're going to help out your friends!" said Mumble as they kept walking and walking till they we're out of it.

"Thank Goodness that's over…"

But they we're wrong as a bunch of White Nobody's and Heartlesses appeared.

"What are these things?!" said Mumble.

"Just a bunch of enemies we faced." Said Spyro materializing the Light Sword on his flippers, "Come on guys let's take down!" as all but Mumble attacked them but the Nobody's and the Heartless dodged and attacked them with a powerful punch sending them to the ground.

"Man they are stronger!" said Spyro as the Heartless and Nobody's we're about to strike again but Mumble slided in and slapped them and pecked them and they we're destroyed.

"Mumble, you just saved our buts!" said Crash.

"Well, I never leave my friends to die!" but just after he said that, the Steam boat appeared.

"Ah! Welcome my Friends!"

"So it was you who took our friends!"

"Yes indeed! But you'll have to defeat me in less than 30 minutes if you want to save your friends and get this Light Gem!"

"We'll just see! Come on guys! Let's Get Him!"

KPP: Ooh, Find out when Chapter 51 comes up! Review!


	51. Chapter 51: Steam Boat part 1

KPP: Finally, I am finished with my finals. Now this is Chapter 51: Steam Boat part 1.

I don't own anything.

WtLoB: Yeah, that's because of what the finals did too me. Oo 

**The Unkown One: Yeah, well at least you made him stop.**

PA: I Know. I'm addicted to it… XD 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Encounter Music on… 

32 bars this time and the Information Key popped up saying "Defeat the Boat in less than 5 Minutes!"

Steam Boat lunged at them, but they all dodged.

Spyro threw Crash at Steam Boat so he can rip out its engine and the Boat roared but it didn't stop yet.

Mumble started to make the Steam Boat dizzy by sliding around him a couple of times, and Sora jumped up and slashed the Steam Boat's Face.

"Gagh! Get Ready for this!" as the Steam Boat spat out some bombs and hit all of them.

Spyro, Mumble, Crash, and Sora jumped on top of each other, and rammed into the Steam Boat 10 times making it roar some more.

"You Call that a attack! Well time to teach you a lesson or two!" as Steam Boat chomped at them and spat out electric breath making Mumble Ko'd!

"Mumble! I'll teach you not to mess with my friends!" said Spyro as he jumped up and deep dived into Steam Boat, making him Really roar in pain.

Sora and Crash used their Swords did multiple combos on Steam Boat.

"Your really starting to piss me off!" as Steam Boat chomped them 3 times, then slammed all of them to the ground, making them with 1HP left.

"Oww… This guy really doesn't know when to quit…" said Crash.

"I got an idea…" as 3 of them whispered then turned their faces to Steam Boat.

"Hey Steam Boat! You can't get us!" said Sora sticking out his tongue.

"Why you little!" as Steam Boat went after him, while Spyro and Crash quickly turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and went behind him.

"Got you now, Penguin!" as Steam Boat tried to attack but he got tapped on the back, and he looked behind him.

"Oh No…" as Spash the Dragoncoot used "Twin Fury attack" and the Steam Boat was defeated.

"Whew, now let's free our friends!" as all 3 untied the others.

"Thanks for saving us!"

"Eh No problem, now let's get that Light Gem" as they went to the Light Gem, but everything was shaking and Steam Boat Revived but he was now a Dark Steam Boat.

"Oh Great!"

"Hahahahah! You'll never defeat me this time!"

"All Right you know the drill guys! Let's do this!"

KPP: Short, but what are you going to do. It's a battle. Anyways, Chapter 52: Steam Boat Part 2 will be up on my Birthday! See ya Soon!


	52. Chapter 52: Steam Boat part 2

KPP: Man did I have a Happy Birthday. If only my story finished on this day too, but I got lazy. Heheheh. Anyways this is the last chapter of the realm. Chapter 52: Steam Boat Part 2. Enjoy! Then when I have Summer Vacation, chapter 53: Dragon Realms will be up! Oh and I don't own anything! Enjoy!

WtLoB: Aww… You're too sweet.

The Unkown One: I don't rush… I'm just lazy… lol.

PA: Thanks. Nah, Steam Boat from the 1930's is not the Boss, just my own creation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Encounter Music on… 

35 bars this time, and the Information Key popped up saying, "Defeat the Dark Steam Boat, but be careful of his Dark Poison Attacks…"

Jak and Ratchet blasted the Steam Boat making him roar. Pickachu ran up too it and tried to use Volt Tackle but Steam Boat dodged and blew out Dark Poison, making all of their HP go down slowly. Fox used his blaster and destroyed the Steam Boat's deck. "Oww! That's it! You're going down!" as he spat out Ice Rocks at them and they all got hit.

Spyro turned bright and all of them used, "Holiness of the Light Fury" and blasted the Steam Boat eliminating half of its HP Bars. "I have to admit, that was a powerful attack, but how about this?" as Steam Boat unleashed a Dark Fury like all other Bosses they faced and all of their HP went to 1. Spyro and the others we're bruised and bleeding but they managed to stand up. Mario and Kirby rolled into one ball and smashed the Steam Boat's face a bit. Sly got up and started to slash the boat making a big SCREECH across the boat. "Argh! That's IT!" as the Steam Boat unleashed another Dark Fury but only managed to hit Jak and Ratchet making them KO'D! Link, DK, and Crash, span around until they formed into one Tornado and attacked the Steam Boat with a Powerful wind attack. Mumble woke up from his KO'd ness and started to jump on the Steam Boat and try to break all of it's engines. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Great! Now's are chance Crash" said Spyro as both of them turned into Spash the Dragoncoot once more and started to a Twin Slam making the Steam Boat fall into a million pieces…

5 minutes later…

Spyro picked up the Light Gem making it 9 down and 1 to go.

"Thanks for the help Mumble!" said Crash.

"Hey, no problem, hope you can drop by anytime!"

"We will! Come on Guys! Let's Go!"

"But what about the Space Ship?!"

"Merlin will take care of that" said Spyro as he called Merlin.

"What is it Spyro?"

"Merlin can you fix our Space Ship?"

"Sure can." as Merlin casted out Magic and the Space Ship recovered.

"Oh and your next stop is where you live Spyro."

"Oh Thanks, we're on our way!" as all of them went on and went off…

KPP: Hope you enjoyed that. See ya!


	53. Chapter 53: Dragon Realm Chaos!

KPP: Hi. This is chapter 53: Dragon Realms. Anyways, The Romance gets started between Spyro and Ember in the next chapter of the realm. I suck at romance… but it's good to try… Heh, Anyways, Enjoy. Again I don't own anything. Oh and some humor here.

The Unkown One: … Okay but please let my regular reviewer do the thing…

PA: Thanks, oh and get ready for romance, if you love it. 

WtLoB: Where are you?!

BtSF: Where is my Buddy?! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair…

"That does it! That's the Final Straw! I'm going to bring my best 2 Henchman! Loch ness and Sparky! Come here!" yelled Lon as a Loch ness Monster and a Robotic Shaped Dragon came out.

"What is it Master?" said both of them.

"I want both of you to finish that meddling purple dragon and those freaks of his! If you fail, you know what will happen."

"Yes your master." said Sparky.

"Oh and one more thing, bring me a sample of that dragon too…"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" as both of them headed out."

Space…

"Well, we're almost to my home." Said Spyro

"Yeah that was a long ride." Said Crash

"What? No that only took 10 minutes! What do you mean long?!" said DK

"Well it's just long for me."

"You're so stupid I could just cry…" said Sora.

"Guys just leave him alone." said Spyro

"Since when did you defended him?!" as Spyro looked nervous.

"Can we change the Subject…?"

"You guys just make me laugh…" said Kirby

"Look! There is your home Spyro!" said Mario as all of them looked out the Window and saw that the Dragon Realms we're in total darkness, and it seemed to be growing every minute.

"Oh no!" said Spyro

"Don't worry Spyro, as long as we're together, we can overcome anything." Said Crash

"For once we agree with you Crash…" said Sonic and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Anyways let's land." As the Space Ship landed…

Meanwhile in the Dragon Realms, Sparky and Loch ness we're destroying everything piece by piece.

"That Dragon is going to be surprised once he reaches this place!" said Loch ness.

"Yes, now let's go find that Light Gem, Lon was talking about." As both of them went off through the Dragon Realms but they couldn't continue further because there was Dragon Guards.

"Halt! No one goes into the Main Dragon Village without dealing with us!"

"Back off Rookies!" said Loch ness as he swatted all of them away with his tail and Sparky electrocuted them and they we're flat on the floor unconscious.

"See ya later losers! We got a Light Gem to find…" as they left the guards and went off…

Meanwhile back at Spyro's group, Spyro and the others just landed and we're very sad due to every building smashed, every plants we're dead, and even the Darkness seemed to be a bit stronger…

"Man… I hope we're not too late to save all worlds." said Sora.

"Nah, we're heroes, we can make things happen, now come on!"

"Why don't we go someplace to rest, because some of us getting tired." said Crash as he pointed to himself, Pickachu, Croc, DK, etc.

"Fine, let's go to my cave." As all of them continued forward but after a few blocks they found the Dragon Guards on the floor, and all of them gasped.

"The local Dragon Guards! What happened?!" said Spyro

"…We… We're Attacked… by a Robotic Dragon and a Huge Loch ness Monster…" said one of the guards.

"_Lon…"_ thought Spyro as he spoke, "Don't worry we'll take care of those guys and restore the Light.

"Good… Luck… and be… careful…"

"We will." Said Crash as all of them went ahead till they reached Spyro's Cave.

"Well this is my home!" said Spyro.

"And look at your mailbox!" said Crash as he looked through Spyro's Mail.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! That's my mail you're touching!"

"Let's see here, bills, bills, threat, a help us letter, oh and here is a letter from Ember."

"What? Let me see that!" as he grabbed the letter from Crash's hand, as he read the letter to himself:

_Dear Spyro,_

_Everything is destroyed and me, Flame, Hunter, and Bianca are in trouble, a gang of white creatures, dark creatures, and a few Devils with Forks are chasing us, Luckily we went into the Dragon Castle and barricaded the door but we don't know how long it will hold. Please Help us my love!_

_Love, Ember_

Spyro then looked at the others.

"So what did it say?" asked Sora

"My friends are in trouble."

"Well, What are you waiting for let's go."

"But some of us won't go." Said Crash.

"Why?" said Spyro.

"Ahem…" as Crash pointed to the other 13 sleeping on the floor.

"Oh my god, well in that case, me and Sora we'll go to the Dragon Castle."

"No I'm coming too even though I'm tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes have I've been scared of anything?"

"Uh…" said Spyro and Sora as they flashbacked:

(Cut scene's…)

_5 days ago…_

_Spike jumped in._

"_Oh No! It's a Monster!" yelled Crash as he ran around crazy._

"_Agghh!"_

"_Sheesh! He is such a weirdo, I'm not that scary." Said Spike_

_Director: Cut!_

_Great Valley…_

_All the Pieces of Bone formed into a Carnivorous Dinosaur. _

"_Oh no! Oh No! Oh No!" yelled Crash as he ripped of part of his hair and rolled on the ground crying like a baby._

"_He is such a coward, I could just cry, It's only a Boned Dinosaur" Said Samantha._

"_Tell me about it..." said Spyro_

_Director: Cut!_

_Spooky Forest…_

_A Ghost Tree picked up Sora and Crash._

"_plplpppl" said Crash making sounds out of his mouth then screaming, "Aghh! Help me mommie! Help me! Help me Tom Cruise!"_

"_I didn't expect that…" said Sora._

_Director: Cut!_

_End Flashbacks…_

"Okay Crash, you can come." said Spyro.

"Oh and by the way, what was really in that letter? Did Ember say I love you in there."

"Leave me alone, and it didn't say that!"

"You're lying!" as Spyro glared at him and said, "If you don't shut up! I'm going to tell people that you wet your pants!" as Sora laughed and Crash shutted up.

"Okay then, let's go!" as all 3 of them went off…

KPP: … That was the longest chapter I ever did. Hope you enjoyed that! See ya and Review! By the way Chapter 54 will be up on Wednesday!


	54. Chapter 54: Loch ness and Conv

KPP: Well… this is chapter 54: Conversation and Loch ness. Hope you enjoy. There is some Romance in the end of the chapter. Heated Romance will be in the next chapter. I'm warning you…

_The Unkown One: … Okay… Do that once… shame on you. Do that twice… shames on you…do that three times… Banned…I don't care how long I wait for my real reviewer._

_WBtLoB: Can't wait for the romance huh? Well be careful, I'm trying as hard as I can to do romance, and I kind of make things heated. (Not , just major make out)_

_PA: Glad you liked the Cut scenes…but I'm still not good at humor…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lon's Lair…

"Hmm… yes, everything is according to plan; once that dragon and his buddies are dead I can finally rule the worlds of darkness!"

"But are you sure this is going to work? That Dragon has an incredible strength so far, because I've been checking his data." said the goon.

"Yes I'm sure, but that dragon's strength can't out match my henchmen's power."

"But what if…?"

"No! I'm pretty sure! Now get out!" as the goon left…

Entrance at Dragon Castle…

Spyro, Sora, and Crash were at the entrance to the castle, but they saw the Heartless, Nobody's and Shadow Devils trying to take down the door.

"Hey! Over here! You big fat creatures!" yelled Sora as he got their attention.

"Bring it on!" as all 3 of them attacked the army but the army quickly dodged and stabbed all of them. Sora and Crash teamed up and did "Slash Tornado" which Sora got on top of Crash and they spun around with their Swords and eliminated some of them.

The Dark Army quickly formed into a big monster which had 10 bars of HP.

"Oh Great, Boss time…" said Crash.

_Tension Rising Music on…_

Crash jumped on Spyro's back and they flew up in the air and slashed the monster's face.

The Monster lunged at them and gave them a big punch to the ground. Sora jumped up on its arm and ran up to it's head and slashed it many times until the Monster zapped them making them freeze on the ground. The Monster quickly disappeared and the guys didn't know where it went since they were frozen. (Note: Almost same exact thing as Twilight Thorn. Not that I'm stealing.)

The Monster reappeared and tried to punch them but Sora managed to punch its face really hard making it go back a few yards and disappeared into the ground and they all unfroze. After a while of waiting, the ground began to shake and all of them fell because actually the Monster tipped the world and it had a big bomb in it's hand but all of them threw their swords at it and it exploded making them fall into the ground even the Monster almost breaking their backs and they got up and sliced it's head multiple times until it got up. The Monster started to move on the ground swatting them away and laid all of its body parts into the ground and Heartless, Nobody's, and Shadow Devils popped up but they managed to defeat them quickly and they started to attack it's head until it got up once more. The Monster then made its head into bomb and started to form energy. Spyro quickly lunged up and deep dived into the head defeating it before the bomb actually hit the ground…

5 minutes later…

"Remind me never to face something that big!" said Crash as Spyro and Sora rolled their eyes, as they opened the door and saw that Ember, Flame, Bianca, and Hunter were tied up with tape on their mouths.

"Guys!" said Spyro as he ran up to them but Loch ness and Sparky jumped in front of him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" said Loch ness

"Yes, it's that meddling dragon!" said Sparky.

"So you're the one's who attacked the Dragon Village!"

"Yeah, and we also have what your looking for!" as Loch ness held out the Final Light Gem that was hidden in the castle and he gasped.

"Give it back!"

"Not likely, Loch ness go get him!" said Sparky as he disappeared with the Light Gem and Loch ness roared as all 3 of them went into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_40 bars this time…_

Spyro, Sora, and Crash did "Trinity" and they blasted Loch ness with a powerful blow. Loch ness slammed them to the floor making Spyro and Crash flat on the ground and Sora just singed. Sora flapped Spyro and Crash like a rug and they went back to normal. Spyro and Crash formed into Spash the Dragoncoot and bit off some of Loch ness's tail.

"Ow! Why you!" as Loch ness swatted them away with his tail, knocking them to the wall, making Crash unconscious for a while and Sora and Spyro still standing. Spyro and Sora united their swords and both of them deep dived into Loch ness and it made him roared in pain. Loch ness went around them and tied them up on his tail and slammed them like a hammer. Sora got out of the grip and sliced off his tail freeing Spyro. Crash revived and span at Loch ness causing part of him to be sliced. "You insolent fools!" as Loch ness spat out Dark Fire Balls and they were on all fire. "Ahh! Get Some Water!" said Crash as Spyro blew Ice on himself then Crash and Sora but they we're frozen stiff.

"Oops sorry" as Loch ness took Crash and Sora in his mouth and gulped them making Spyro very mad. "Hey! No one eats my Friends!" as Spyro glowed bright and used "Holiness of the Light" and Crash and Sora turned bright in Loch ness's stomach and they both slashed their way out as all 3 of them grouped up and blasted Loch ness and he fell onto the floor.

Few minutes later…

Spyro walked over to Loch ness's body but he got up and said, "I'll see you later! My friend Sparky will take care of you!" as he disappeared.

"We'll see about that." Said Spyro as he smiled and walked over to his tied up friends and freed them.

"Oh thank you Spyro!!" said Ember giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush madly but he shook it off.

"Eh No Problem, but the question is where is that Sparky anyways?"

"When you we're battling he transported himself to the top of Dragon Castle." Said Bianca

"Question: How long does it take to go up there?" asked Crash.

"30 minutes considering that there is a bunch of these creatures in the Castle."

"Oh jeez!"

"Shut up Crash, we can take care of them in no time."

"Well you're going have to do that tomorrow, because it is night time." said Flame.

"Yeah I guess we all better turn in." said Sora yawning as all of them except Spyro and Ember went to sleep.

"Aren't you going to sleep Spyro?"

"No, I'm just going to think what to do, to get that last Light Gem of ours."

"Oh, you worry to much, come on go to bed."

"Nah, I'm not tired."

"If you don't you know what the consequences are." As Ember giggled and Spyro's eyes widen as if he knew what Ember was going to do. (Um no not kissing) "Oh no, anything but that!" but it was too late Ember hopped on him and tickled him to deaf.

KPP: Whew. Well the next chapter won't come for a while, I can tell you that. Hope you enjoyed this! Review!


	55. Chapter 55: DReams and Love

KPP: … Well Enjoy. Warm romance at the end of the chapter. Nothing heated… Chapter 56 will be up tomorrow. I've been working on that one more than this though. Oh and the romance is not that good just a confession and stuff. :P. Unkown One. Please, don't review many times in a chapter, and don't tell people that sites are up. We'll find out by ourselves. For the rest of you, Enjoy! End of Story! (Rhetorically Speaking, which I mean not end of the story) Sorry for the late update. Promises are made to be broken you know. :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair…

Loch ness appeared and walked over to Lon and said, "I didn't defeat him master, you can kill me now."

"No I won't kill you, but did you bring the sample of the dragon?"

"No. Just kill me already!"

"I won't, I'm feeling generous, now I need you to go back and help Sparky defeat the meddling purple dragon." said Lon.

"Now go!"

"Right Master." as Loch ness disappeared.

Meanwhile at Dragon Castle, Spyro was stirring from his dream that he was having.

Spyro's Dream…

_Spyro was in a battle position in a familiar place in his other dream, yep it was Lon's Battle Arena, behind him was his 15 friends, in front of him was Lon himself._

"_Prepare to die Fools!" as Lon blasted a Dark Death Bomb at all of them and they all except Spyro fell to the floor dead instead of Ko'd! "Guys! Why you Monster!" as he charged at Lon except he dodged and said, "Wrong move dragon! Take This! Dark Death Fury!" as Lon unleashed powerful dark bombs and hit Spyro making him fall to the floor dead like his friends and Lon laughed, "HAHAAHAH!"_

Spyro woke up with a yell making the others wake up as well.

"Spyro did you have a bad dream or something?" asked a yawning Sora.

"Yeah"

"What was it about?"

"Nothing, I'm going outside to think." As he walked out of the castle without any noise making the others worried about him.

Once Spyro was outside he thought, "_That same dream… it almost felt real… could it be that I might die that way and my friends? Nah I'm out of my mind. Maybe some rest will do me good."_ Spyro lied down on the dead cold grass and started to rest but only for a short time because he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you okay Spyro?" as Spyro stood up and saw Ember in front of him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a bad dream."

"Seriously what was it about?" asked Ember in a kind tone.

"Well, if you really want to know, then here it is: I keep finding myself in front of Lon with all of my buddies. When he starts to attack us with a powerful dark blast. My friends died in it and so did I."

"Wow, that's really a bad dream…"

"Yeah, and I think it might happen, well I guess we'll have to be going."

"Can I come with you?"

"No Ember, you can't…"

"Why not?" said Ember tearing up a bit.

"Because… I love you, and I don't want to lose you." After he said that Ember was a little shocked.

"Do you really meant that Spyro?"

"Yes, Emb-" but he was cut off when her lips touched his. After a few seconds he returned it as both of them enjoyed their warm embrace.

What they didn't know that Sora and Crash were spying on them.

"Would you look at that Crash, Romance…"

"Blech, I'm getting sick just watching it"

"Oh come Crash, lighten up. You'll find true love someday."

"Like that's gonna happen…" as Crash changed the subject, "So what should we do? Break up their moment so we can face that Machine or watch this yucky stuff."

"Better idea let's go inside."

"I'm way ahead of ya." When he said that he was already in the building as Sora followed.

Top of Dragon Castle…

Loch ness appeared and walked over to Sparky.

"I must say you sucked on that battle…" said Sparky.

"Yeah and I'm here to help you."

"I know, I heard."

"So what are we going to do to those brats?"

"Were going to battle them, and even though we lose we grab that brats horn and take off…"

"Good Idea…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: This Chapter really hurts my head because of lots of thinking. Review with whatever reviews you give me. Except Flame. You know what I did on this chapter? I looked at the keyboard instead of the screen. Lol.

SPyro: I would like to say that what you did was okay.

KPP: Uh… Spyro you got Lipstick on your lips…

Spyro: Damn. She was always wear lipstick…

KPP: Lol anyways see ya!


	56. Chapter 56:The Last Light Gem Battle!

KPP: Hi. Chapter 56, I would like to thank Wishbone the lover of Books. For correcting me. You're a big help. Thank you all. Except one person.

Unkown One, I don't want to brag but why the hell did you put "Whatever" in the review. Can't put that word without an explanation. Look I'm in not such in a good mood. So I'm just this close of disabling Anonymous Reviews. You keep that in mind.

For the rest of you, enjoy! End of story. (Again Rhetorically Speaking)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon Castle…

"Well it's almost time for us to go upstairs." said Sora.

"Yep well, see you guys!" said Spyro.

" I hope you won't get hurt Spyro." said Ember.

"Don't worry, as long as Sora and Crash are here to help me. Well let's go guys!" as they went up and up of Dragon Castle.

Meanwhile in Lon's Lair, Lon was smiling evilly.

"Heheh, those henchmen of mine, won't fail me this time. This time I'm sure I can win!" as he eyed a tube to the right of him that had a creature that looked like Spyro but it wasn't moving.

"All I need is a Sample from that Dragon. And my creation is complete. Yes it won't be long now…"

As we go back to Spyro, Crash, and Sora, they were already halfway through the top of Dragon Castle.

"Whew, how long is this going to take!" yelled Crash.

"Crash shut up, Bianca already told us it takes 30 minutes to get to the top, so stop whining like a baby. You're driving me crazy!" yelled Sora.

"Well I can't help it! And I'm starving too!"

"You just had Bacon already from Bianca's Cooking!"

"I know but I'm still hungry!"

"Guys just knock it off, were almost there anyways." as all 3 of them continued upstairs silently for a few moments, when Crash broke it.

"Um guys, didn't Bianca told us that there are Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils here?"

"Yeah, I wonder where they are?" asked Sora, and after he said that 10 of each creature jumped in front of him.

"You had to ask didn't you?!" yelled Spyro as they all got out their Light Swords and slashed every single one.

"Ha! That was too easy." said Crash, but after he said that, more and more came.

"You and you're big mouth…" as they continued to slice all of them until they were all gone finally.

"Thank god, that's ov…" said Crash but Spyro cut him off.

"Don't jinx it Crash!"

"Sorry."

As 5 minutes went by, they finally made it to the top, but they didn't see Sparky anywhere.

"Hey! Come on out, you coward!" yelled Spyro

"Who are you calling a coward?!" as Sparky and Loch ness appeared in front of him.

"What? Loch ness, I thought we defeated you!"

"Yeah well I don't die that easily!"

"Hand over the Light Gem!"

"Never, Finders keepers, loser's weepers!"

"Then we'll battle you for it!"

"Very well! You asked for it!" as Loch ness ad Sparky turned into a Mechanical Monster!

_The Corrupted Music from KH2 on…_

_40 bars this time, (A/N Maxed bars) the Information popped up saying, "Defeat the Mechanical Monster while protecting you're friends because they won't be KO'd this time!"_

_Spyro launched up in the air and tried to slice its head off but it dodged and swatted Spyro to the ground. Sora used "Thundaga" and it made the Mechanical Monster electrocuted for a while. Crash and Spyro spun around together and destroyed part of him. The Mechanical Monster growled, and spat out Dark Nuclear Blasts at all of them._

_Sora hopped on Spyro's back and they flew high up in the air and dived down so fast that the Mechanical Monster fell to the ground unconscious for a short time. For that time being, all 3 of them formed together and turned into a Dragoncoot Keyblade Wielder and slashed its tail off. The Mechanical Monster got up and bitted the Dragoncoot Keyblade Wielder. They turned back to normal and Sora plus Crash picked up the Mechanical Monster and smashed him like a child beating up a stuffed bunny. The Mechanical Monster tried to zap them but Spyro blocked with his Sword, as he jumped up and slashed him making it roar in pain. The Mechanical Monster tried again and managed to get their entire HP to one. Sora quickly healed himself and the others. Spyro grabbed Crash and they rolled into a Big Ball and knocked its head silly. The Mechanical Monster was really angry and tried to chomp of his horn but only managed to get a piece of his tail since Spyro dodged. Spyro used "Holiness of the Light Fury" and all 3 of them blasted The Mechanical Monster with Light until it fell to the ground defeated._

_Few moments later… _

Spyro went over a picked the Final Light Gem a placed it with the others.

But then they heard a voice.

"Don't be so proud just because you have the Light Gems! Master Lon has a plan that you'll never be able to ruin it!" as both Loch ness and Sparky disappeared.

"We'll see…" smiled Spyro.

"Well we got the Light Gems, let's call Merlin!" said Crash

"Give me a minute; my tail is hurting because those guys took part of my tail off."

"Spyro, it's just a tail, come on let's call Merlin!"

"Fine." as he picked up his Walkie-Talkie and called Merlin.

"What is it Spyro?! I'm eating Lunch here!"

"Merlin we collected all the Light Gems"

"Great! Now come over here to Shadow Castle, so I can train you to defeat Lon. Now if you excuse me I have Lunch to Finish."

"All right then! Bye!" as he hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Sora

"He said come to shadow castle for some training."

"Ah jeez, not again!" said Crash.

"Crash we have too. It's the only way to defeat him."

"Fine." as they all left.

Lon's Lair…

Loch ness and Sparky appeared in front of Lon.

"Well did you bring the Sample?"

"Yes, your master." as they held out a piece of Spyro's tail.

"Excellent." As Lon grabbed it and placed it in a container next to the Tube with the Creature in it, as Lon turned on the switch, and a jet of electricity beamed, when it dimmed down, the Creature opened its eyes and growled.

"Yes! I know I won't fail! Hahahahah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: Well. Review!


	57. Chapter 57: The Ultimate Training!

KPP: Hello and welcome to the…

Spyro: 57th.

KPP: Chapter. Anyways Enjoy this. Also I'll be taking requests of what Video Game characters you want to put in my story. I already accepted. Ty the Tazmanian Tiger, Klonoa, and Tak. So please, be free to share. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon Realms…

Spyro, Crash, Sora, and the others were about to say goodbye.

"Bye guys! I'll be back when Lon is defeated." said Spyro.

"I hope you'll come back safely." Said Ember

"He'll be fine Ember; he's defeated every villain imaginable." Said Flame

"Well see ya!" as he waved them goodbye and all of them went into the Space Ship and took off…

Meanwhile in Lon's Lair, Lon, Sparky, and Loch ness were looking at the new born creature.

"Hmm… what should we name it?" asked Sparky

"How about Spooker?" asked Loch ness

"That's a crappy name!"

"Shut up! I'll name it myself. I shall call it Dark Spyro!" said Lon

"Good Idea Master."

"Now Dark Spyro, I want you to hunt down your other self and kill him!"

"Yes master" as Dark Spyro flew away.

"Are you sure this is going to work master?"

"Of course, he has the same exact powers as the Dragon, and is two times stronger than him. And I know, and for sure that I'll never lose against those brats!"

As we go back to the Space Ship, the heroes began to talk.

"So, are you guys ready for the Ultimate Training?" asked Spyro

"Yep, every single one of us is energized and ready to go!" said Fox

"Good! I sure hope we can beat Lon."

"Hey as long as were friends and as along as we work together, we can defeat anything that comes in our way." Said Sonic

"Your right" as the Space Ship drew nearer; it was beginning to stop all of a sudden.

"Hey what's happening?!" yelled Crash as Fox checked the Computer.

"There seems to be something attacking us!"

"Like what?!"

"Can't say for sure, but it's a dark creature that looks like you Spyro."

"What do you mean?! There is only one of me!"

"Maybe that guy Lon took that piece of tail of yours, and made a creature that looks like you." Said Crash

"Uh oh, there is no time! It's breaking in!" as a loud screeching noise was heard and Dark Spyro went in.

"Why hello there!"

"Oh Great!" said Crash

"I can't believe Lon created another me."

"He created me for a reason to bring you guys down!" as Dark Spyro summoned out a Dark Sword.

"Then bring it!"

"I won't go easy on you!"

_Vim and Vigor Music from KH on…_

_Same HP as Spyro except he has lots of Def. Points. Information Key: Defeat Dark Spyro, but watch out! His attacks are unexpected._

"_Guys I'll handle it myself!" as Spyro lunged at him and he also did the same making them block each others move. _

"_You have the same exact move as me!"_

"_Heheh, well what would you expect?" as Dark Spyro did Ice Fury and freeze Spyro for a couple of seconds before Spyro broke it off._

"_Why you little!" as Spyro did "Holiness of the Light Fury", and blasted him, but he managed to block the blast, but it did bruise him a bit._

"_Impossible, no one can block that attack!"_

"_You shouldn't underestimate anyone!" Dark Spyro started to turn mega dark, and did the same thing as he did, and blasted Spyro including all of the others._

"_Ouch!" as Spyro bleeded a bit and started to growl, and turned into a Dragon Angel and used, "Mega Light of the God Fury" and everything was so filled with light, then a big blast struck Dark Spyro, making growl in pain and said, "You got lucky, I'll see you later fools!" as he disappeared…_

Shadow Castle…

Spyro and the others just arrived at Shadow Castle and things were looking more horrible by the minute.

"My god, I've never seen so much darkness…" said Sora

"Yeah, but we can't get rid of it know, we have to train for the Final Battle." Said Spyro

"Anyways, let's go inside." as all of them went in and saw that ghosts and a lot of Statues were moving making them freaked out just standing there.

"Maybe we should hurry up!" said Crash.

"Ghost is not that scary…" said Rayman in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on guys, let's just go." as they went through the hallway while trying to ignore the ghosts and statues. When they finally got to the trap door from before they all dropped in, and landed into the Training Arena.

"Welcome Heroes! Are you ready for the hardest training?" said Merlin

"Yep!"

"Good! There are 7 stages that you'll be trained on!" as Merlin sealed the Training Arena.

"Okay first try and destroy all of these Shadow Heartless." as 100 of them appeared and all of them finished them in no time.

"Not bad, for an amateur. Try defeating these Dusks!" as a bunch of them appeared.

Sora used "Magnera" and all of them were sucked into the blast as all of them attack and defeated all of the dusks.

"Hmm… better than I thought! Now here is a Boss that you can all recognize except the other 4." as a Machine Boss jumped in with a roar.

Ratchet, Jak, and Fox used their Blasters/Guns and tore off part of the machine.

The Machine got out big knives and started to cut all of them karate style.

Pickachu used Thunder Bolt, and electrocuted the Machine. Rayman and Kirby started to go for its arm and sliced it off with their Swords.

The Machine roared and jumped up in the air and blasted all of them with Energy Balls.

Spyro and Crash turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and punched the Machine until it was destroyed.

"Wow! Now can you face a thousand of these!" as a thousand of Shadow Devils appeared.

"Oh man!" said Crash as all of them battled every single Shadow Devil until about 750 were defeated, and everyone but Spyro and Sonic got tired. Sonic zoomed around and slashed 50 Shadow Devils. Spyro used Fire Fury and burned all the Shadow Devils.

"I have to admit. You guys are good, but get ready for round 5!" as Barrels appeared.

"What? What are we supposed to do?!" asked Crash.

"Just destroy all of the barrels before 15 seconds are up!" as all of them destroyed the barrels in a nick of time.

"You know Merlin, this training is way easier than the last training we had!" said Sly

"Oh you'll find out at the last round, now try and destroy this Mini Boss without using you're powers!" as a Darkside Creature that Sora fought appeared.

_Disappeared Music on…_

_Darkside punched the ground while the others slashed its head a couple of times. Darkside got up and threw a Big Dark Ball into the air and it hit all of them. Link shot an arrow at its head making it roar in pain. Sly jumped into the air and also slash its head with his Hook. (A/N Uh just a reminder I don' know what the weapon really is…)Darkside formed energy and shot dark balls out of its chest and managed to let their entire HP go down to 1. DK crawled up to its head and started to hit its head really hard. Spyro charged at the Darkside's feet and it fell to the ground, as all of them did physical attacks until it was finally defeated._

"I'm impressed and now for the final ordeal, try and Kill these ferocious monsters without using your powers and you're Light Swords!" as the ground shook and out came a Sharp Tooth from the Great Valley and the Evil Program from the Computer World.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_10 bars for each…_

_Spyro got up and did a Melee Attack on the Sharp Tooth. Pacman chomped at the Evil Program making it roar in pain. Sharp Tooth swatted them away and the Evil Program started to bonk them to the floor. (Mind ya, their HP was restored.) Crash did karate punches at both of them while Spyro charged at the Sharp Tooth knocking him over. Pickachu started to pin down the Evil Program but it dodged and blasted all of them._

_Ratchet and Jak blasted the Sharp Tooth with a big blow and it was knocked unconscious for a while. Croc did a Feet dive and damaged the Evil Program a bit. The Sharp Tooth got up and scratched all of them and all but Spyro and Sora were KO'd. Sora swung his Keyblade at the Evil Program a couple of times and it was finally defeated. Spyro flew on top of the Sharp Tooth and did a Horn Dive on it making the Sharp Tooth roar. The Sharp Tooth kicked both of them and they were back to one HP. Spyro and Sora both jumped up high in the air and both dived down on the Sharp Tooth's Head and it was finally defeated._

"I'm speechless, you guys are good!"

"Thanks Merlin, I think were ready to defeat Lon." said Spyro

"I hope you are, and by the way I want to show you something." as Merlin went and the others followed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP:P Biggest Chapter. See ya, review!


	58. Chapter 58: New Gears and Plan!

Spyro: Hello! This is Spyro, KPP is… a little busy… I'm not telling you what it is though. Anyways this is chapter 58: New Gears and Planning. (A/N KPP decided not to tell the secret. Till the Final Confrontation) Enjoy!

Me and Carlos don't own anything. This chapter hardly makes sense though, but I'm sure WBtLoB will fix him on that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow Castle…

"So what was it that you wanted to show us?" asked Sonic

"You'll find out. Just a few more steps till we get there." When they finally got to a Door, Merlin opened it and they went inside.

"Okay close you're eyes."

"Why should we?" asked Crash.

"It's a surprise now close them." As they did what they were told and Merlin picked something up and placed them on everybody.

"Okay you can open your eyes." As they opened them and saw that they had armor and gadgets.

"Wow, we look awesome! Thanks Merlin!"

"No problem. Now let me show you how to get the Light Back!" as he walked over to the Computer and pressed a button making the computer shows a picture with a Statue in a middle of an Island.

"What's that?" asked Spyro

"That is the tower of Light. It is where you'll put the Light Gems and you're Light Swords, when you're done fighting with Lon. All you have to do is climb up to the top. Place each Light Gem on each pedestal on the tower. Then fuse you're Light Swords by saying Light of Combine. Then Place it right in the middle and the rest will do its work, but be careful, booby traps are there."

"But where is this place?"

"Its a few miles north of Lon's Lair."

"Got it, is that all Merlin?"

"Nope, let me tell you something, there are supposed to be 20 of you."

"What, I thought it was supposed to be us 16."

"You don't understand, there are 4 more chosen ones, then you 16. Their names are Klonoa, Tak, Ty the Tazmanian Tiger, and Pipo Monkey. (Request by Erik Man) They are supposed to be with you, but you 16 can defeat Lon all by yourselves."

"Good, well see you…" but he was cut off when everything was shaking violently.

"Oh no! The Darkness is getting more powerful! Hurry and defeat him!" yelled Merlin!

"Right!" as they all went outside and took off into the space ship.

Lon's Lair…

"Good it's almost time for everything to be permanent darkness!" as Dark Spyro appeared.

"Did you finish them off?"

"Not quite Master, and they seem to be on their way."

"No worries, just stand guard at the entrance, and don't let those brats in."

"Right, you're master!" as he took off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro: Oh look he is back.

KPP: Sorry I'm late, I was busy… Anyways, I didn't think much on this chapter, blame me if you want. I was in a rush. :( Sorry! Review though!


	59. Chapter 59: 16 heroes vs Dark Spyro

Ty the Tazmanian Tiger: Why Hello, KPP just bought our video games and now we are subbing for him for now.

Klonoa: Yes, well anyways, this is chapter 59 of whatever the story title is. So Enjoy! This 800-900 word chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space…

"Well, were this close of defeating Lon." Said Crash

"Yep, then we'll go to the Tower of Light and restore the Light." Said Spyro as the Space Ship finally reached Lon's Lair.

"Well everyone hop out, we got a big battle with Lon in a few moments." as they all got out and started to walk to the Entrance of the Lair.

Meanwhile on the inside, Lon was watching them move towards the entrance.

"Heheh, just try to get inside, you'll never past Dark Spyro."

"Master, I've been thinking, shouldn't us fight him instead of him?" asked Loch ness

"I don't need you right now. Dark Spyro could handle them all."

"All right Master…"

As we go outside, they were already at the entrance.

"Well let's go inside guys!" as he tried to open the door but the door electrocuted and he was knocked back a bit.

"What? We can't get in!"

"That's because I made the door have electrical defense." Said a familiar voice as they all looked up and there was Dark Spyro.

"On no it's you!"

"Yep, and now it's time to finish you twerps off! So that my master can finally win and control the worlds with darkness!"

"Oh yeah?! Even though you have the same power as me doesn't mean you can defeat me!"

"Heheh, whatever, why you look tired! Why don't you lie down!" as Dark Spyro blasted Spyro with dark energy making him collapse to the ground weak.

"Spyro!" they all yelled.

"I'm fine, don't worry." As he tried to get up but Dark Spyro blasted him with more Dark Energy and his HP was drooping down to his last smudge of HP and he fell to the ground almost defeated.

"You poor fool, you don't have the guts or power to save the world now. Now I'll see you in hell!" as he tried to blast another Dark Energy but the other 15 went in front of Spyro and blocked the attack with their Light Swords.

"What?! How dare you interfere with my fun of killing my other!"

"You can't kill him without a fight with us!" yelled Crash.

"Fools! You want a fight? You got it!" as he murmured something and a 1,000 of each Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils appeared.

"Oh wait a second, were going to die!" yelled Crash.

"Come on Crash, we got to protect Spyro!" said Sora

"No I'm fine!" yelled Spyro.

"No you're not! Just lie there until were finished!"

_The Sinister Shadows Music on…_

_10 bars for Dark Spyro, the Information Key popped up saying, "Defeat every enemy while protecting Spyro from dying. (Crash and Sora are the Main character for now.)_

_Dark Spyro unleashed an Ice Fury and tried to aim it at Spyro but Crash kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he was in pain for a little while. Sora got a Laser gun from his Armor pocket and zapped 100 of each enemy. Pickachu unleashed thunder bolt on Dark Spyro but he dodged and super charged and hit all of them except Spyro. Rayman and Pacman knocked out a few of the enemies while Mario ate a Mushroom and he turned bigger and blasted a big hunk of fire at Dark Spyro. _

_Dark Spyro unleashed a Dark Energy Fury and tried to aim it at Spyro but Kirby and Link took the hit. Spyro tried to get up but only got to his knees, and let out a big flame breath and defeated all of the Minions. (I don't like listing) Link shot an arrow at Dark Spyro and he roared in pain. All of them except Spyro went up to him and started to slash the hell out of him until he blocked it and blasted all of them with dark energy making all but Crash and Spyro K.O.! Spyro got up with all of his strength, and turned into a Dragon Angel, he fused himself with Crash and blasted Dark Spyro with, "Twin Light of the Holiness" and he growled in pain before he disappeared…_

Few moments later...

Spyro was recovering a bit from the Dark Energy Blasts and the door didn't have the electrical defense, so they went inside.

"I hope we defeat Lon soon, so that the darkness will not be here forever." Said Spyro

"Of course we can defeat him Spyro, like we said before, as long as we stick together and work as a team, we can overcome anything, even Lon."

"I sure hope you're right." As they continued on and not knowing that their being watched by Sparky.

"Gah! Those fools actually defeated him. I better report this to Lon!" as he ran away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	60. Chapter 60: Light Spyro vs Dark Spyro!

KPP: Zzz…

Spyro: Sorry about him, he is too sleepy to introduce this chapter. Chapter 60: Light Spyro vs. Dark Spyro. Enjoy! We don't own anything just some of the bosses and this story. (This is a 900-1000 word chapter)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Lon's Lair…

Sparky appeared and went over to Lon.

"Master, they defeated, Dark Spyro."

"I noticed but he is not quite defeated."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes 3 defeats, in order for him to be killed, and when he is defeated again, he gets stronger."

"Oh I see master, clever plan!"

"Yes clever, now in case the unexpected happens; lure them into a trap so they can be finished once and for all!"

"Yes your master." as he disappeared…

As we go back to Spyro and the others, they were already in the hallway.

"Hmm, I wonder where Lon's hiding?" asked Crash

"Go into the most dangerous place and we'll find him." Said Sonic

"I was afraid you might say that."

"Crash for the 1,000,000th time, shut up and stop whining! I'm sure it's not that dangerous once we get there!" said Spyro

"Whatever." as they kept on moving until the reached a very large door.

"Wow, what a big door!" exclaimed Crash

"Yeah, well let's go inside maybe Lon's hiding place is somewhere through there." Said Spyro as all of them went through and saw it was a big room, with another big door that had a huge lock in the middle.

"Sora! Unlock that door!"

"Sure thing Spyro!" as he pointed his keyblade at it, but he was knocked out of the way, by a familiar Dark Blast.

"Not so fast!"

"Oh no, hope it isn't who I think it is!" said Spyro as he looked up and saw Dark Spyro still living.

"I'm back! And now it's time for revenge!" as Dark Spyro hopped down and got out his Dark Sword

"Why won't you die man?! We defeated you 2 times already!" said Crash

"I can't die! I'm unstoppable, and there is now way, your going to my Master's hiding place!"

"Then I'll have to kill you!" said Spyro as he got out his Light Sword.

"Yeah right, and I'm Shay Sherman!"

"Guys stay back, so I can finish him off!"

"Aw but all of you makes things fun, oh well I guess defeating my other seem fair!" as both of them went into battle position.

_The Other Promise Music on…_

_15 Bars this time. The Information key popped up saying, "Defeat Dark Spyro for the last time and beware of his unexpected attacks!"_

_Spyro deep dived into Dark Spyro but he blocked the attack and countered with a Dark Energy Ball. Spyro growled and started to whack him with his tail making Dark Spyro bleed in pain. Dark Spyro turned into a Dragon Devil, and unleashed, "Darkness of the Devil" and blasted Spyro with a Ton of Darkness and he was sent flying across the room._

_Spyro quickly recovered and breathed out and Earth Blast and Dark Spyro growled in pain and he fell to the ground in the Process. _

"_You're very good! But how about this?!" as he glowed dark, and started to slash him everywhere making Spyro down to his last 15HP. _

"_Spyro, come on, you can do better than that!" yelled Jak_

"_Yeah Spyro, you're the strongest person I know, now kick his ass!" yelled Crash._

"_Okay! Thanks Guys!" as he began to glow really bright and yelled, "Mega Evolution Light Fury!" and every thing around him stopped except himself and a 1,000 of him appeared and blasted Dark Spyro with so much force that he was down to his last HP as the time went to normal._

"_Oww! That was a major attack but I won't admit defeat!" as his Dark Sword enlarged and he swatted Spyro away with it and he was down with his Last HP._

"_You sure don't give up easily!" said Spyro as he and Dark Spyro started to attack and block each others attacks until Dark Spyro knocked Spyro's Light Sword away. _

"_Heheh! Looks like I win!" as he was about to slash Spyro, but he quickly dodged and tried to get his sword, but Dark Spyro grabbed him and placed his Sword near his throat._

"_Hahah! I win and now it's time to send you to hell!" As he was about to slash him but Spyro turned remarkably light and growled loudly that Dark Spyro flinch, as Spyro unleashed a fury called, "Infinity of Light" and zapped him with humongous light and he growled in pain before collapsing onto the ground defeated…_

Few Moments later…

Spyro walked up to Dark Spyro's body and saw that he was still moving.

"I guess you win, maybe you are the one who can defeat my master. Well see ya…" as Dark Spyro's body disappeared.

"Well you did great out there Spyro!"

"Yeah it was hard, but then again it was easy! Now Sora unlock the door please."

"Sure." As he pointed his keyblade at the lock and the beam shot out and unlocked it.

"Good job! Now let's keep moving!" as they all went forward…

Meanwhile in Lon's Secret Hiding Place...

"My God! He actually defeated him! Agh… That Dragon makes me want to burn up! But there is still a chance! Loch ness go and aid Sparky and also bring back some people from the dead!"

"Yes Master!" as he went off…


	61. Chapter 61: 16 heroes vs MM

KPP: Hello! Again sorry for my absence, I was sick. Anyways the 10 chapters are done and ready, but thanks to the stupid computer I can only upload once a day.

All right enjoy!

Spyro: R&R!

KPP: That's my line!

Crash: What are you going to do?! Cry?!

KPP: No but kick you're ass! (Gets a Hammer and Baseball club)

Crash and Spyro: Uh oh! Enjoy folks! (Runs Away)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we go to Sparky and Loch ness, they were cooking up a plan.

"Hmm what should we bring back from the dead?" asked Sparky

"I don't know, let's take a look at the Evil People that died 1-5 years ago." Said Loch ness as he pulled out a big list and looked at it.

"Ah these four will do!" as he murmured a spell an out came 4 evil villains, one was like a Phantom but more like a virus, one was a Samurai Soldier but the face looks weird, one was like a Mega Zombie, and the other looks like a mummy and has very weird hair with a Blue Pyramid around it's neck.

"You four evil villains! I want one of each of you in one of the corridors that are behind that door behind me so you can defeat our foes and if you succeed, we'll give you anything you want!

"Yes sir!" they all said as they did what they were told.

"Are sure this is going to work?" asked Sparky

"Of course, we'll battle them and if we lose, we pretend were dead and those freaks will go through that door, split up into 4 groups to enter each corridor and the villains will eliminate them all!"

"Good plan!" as both of them laughed…

Meanwhile, as we go back to Spyro and the gang, they were getting tired and wondered how long will it really take to Lon's hiding place.

"Man! Are we there yet?! My feet are tired as hell!" yelled Crash

"Again Crash! We don't know! We just have to trust our instincts!" yelled Jak

"Fine, Fine!" as they kept on moving till they saw Sparky and Loch ness with Evil Smiles on their faces.

"Hey if isn't the hero twerps!" said Sparky

"Yeah! Have you come to face our master?!" said Loch ness

"Yes, and why don't you step aside?!" yelled Spyro

"As if!" said Sparky

"Then we'll make you move!" yelled Sora getting out his Light Sword.

"You want to fight! Then you got a fight right here!" as they both emerged into a Mechanical Monster again.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_20 bars this time._

_Jak, Ratchet, and Fox, fused their blasters/guns and shot a big blast at the Mechanical Monster making it roar. Pickachu used Thunder bolt and it made the Mechanical Monster electrocuted for a while. The Mechanical Monster swatted them away with his tail and they were knocked against the wall. Spyro and Crash started to turn into Spash the Dragoncoot but got knocked away by the Mechanical Monsters Claw. Sonic rolled into a ball and attack the Mechanical Monster and it roared in more pain. Croc and DK went up to it and started to kick the Mechanical Monsters face and slashed it at the same time._

"_Call that an attack! This is an attack!" as the Mechanical Monster breathed out a Dark Breath at them and all their HP went to 1. Link aimed an arrow at the Mechanical Monsters Heart but he got swatted away making him K.O. Pacman got on top of Kirby and both of them started to chomp off part of the Mechanical Monsters tail. (Eh I'm making more team versions.)_

"_You insolent fools! You're no match for us!" as he unleashed a fury called "Dark Evil!" and everyone except Spyro, Crash, Sora, Mario, and Rayman got K.O. Sora throwed his Light Sword to Mario and he jumped up on top of the Mechanical Monster and started to cut pieces of his head off, while Rayman started to slice of its paws and the Mechanical Monster roared in pain._

"_Why this is fun! But now it's time to heat things up!" as he spat out molten lava, and Spyro and Crash dodged, but not Sora and the other two as they got K.O._

"_Come on Crash! Let's fuse together!" as both of them transformed into Spash the Dragoncoot and started to murmur something and the Mechanical Monster froze as Spash the Dragooncoot punched it until it fell onto the ground defeated yet again._

Few moments later…

Spyro walked up to the two bodies and they looked like they were dead.

"Well they're dead! Well come on guys, let's go through that door, maybe it leads Lon's hiding place!" as all of them opened the door and left with the door closed behind them, as both Loch ness and Sparky got up.

"Heheh! Now they fallen into our trap!" said Sparky

"Yeah, let's go tell our master!" as both of them went off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: (Tired form chasing Spyro and Crash) Sorry if it took long. Well Review!

Spyro and Crash: And have a good day!

KPP: (Glares at them)


	62. Chapter 62: 1st Corridor Battle

KPP: Hi. This is Chapter 62: 1st Corridor Battle. Have you figured out who the villains are? Well one of them is revealed in this chapter but just read it. Enjoy!

Spyro: R&R!

KPP: I'll ignore that…

Crash: Oh Boohoo!

KPP: (Anger rising) Son of a… (Calms down)

Spyro: Hahah you can't cuss!

KPP: One more like that and I'll tear you limb from limb!

Spyro and Crash: (Quiet)

KPP: That's better…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we go back to Spyro and the gang, they found themselves looking at 4 dark corridors.

"Hmm, which one should we go through?" asked Crash

"I have an idea! Why don't we split up?" said Sora

"Into groups of what?"

"4, Crash."

"Okay then, I'll take Crash, Sora, and Sonic with me to the 1st corridor. Jak will take Ratchet, Fox, and Link to the second. Mario will take Kirby, Pickachu, and Croc to the third. And of course Rayman, you will take Pacman, DK, and Sly to the final one. Now are we good to go?!" said Spyro

"Yes!"

"Good." As they all went to their corridor.

1st Corridor…

"Man this place sure is creepy!" said Crash

"Relax man, it's not that scary." Said Sonic

"I sure hope so." As they kept on moving until they saw some sort of Light at the other side of the corridor.

"That must be a way out! Come on!" said Spyro as they ran as fast as they could but got blocked by a Phantom.

"Not so fast!" said the Phantom.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm the Phantom Virus! And that Monster and that Machine told me to eliminate you!"

"Ah jeez! Well that's not going to happen to us! We always win any fight!"

"Oh yeah, well this is the end of journey! Mwahahh!" as he turned very big. (His Powers are from Scooby Doo the Cyber Chase Game)

_Shrouding Dark Cloud music on…_

_15 bars this time…_

_Spyro and Crash formed into Spash the Dragoncoot and span the Phantom Virus making groan in pain. The Phantom Virus got out a Virtual Sword and slashed all of them. Sonic rolled into a ball and started to attack him 4 times to the stomach. The Phantom Virus turned into 3 Phantom Viruses and started to slash attack each of them 4 times in a row._

_Sora transformed into his Limit Form and used Ragnarok and Blasted the Phantom Virus with Big Particles and he roared in pain. Spyro and Crash formed back to normal and both of them slashed of his arm. The Phantom Virus unleashed Lightning Strikes and their entire HP was down to 1. Sora climbed onto Sonic and they ran to the Phantom Virus and Sora slashed him with many combos. _

"_No I'll never be defeated again! After I lost a Meddling Dog! That's It, prepare to be Roasted!" as he turned even bigger, and slashed Sonic and Crash with more power, and with that, they were K.O. Spyro turned very Bright and he and Sora started to use, "Destiny Light" and blasted the Phantom Virus to his last HP Bar._

"_Imbeciles! Time to show you what pain death really is!" as he disappeared and out of nowhere a big fist appeared and started to punch tem but managed to get Sora and he was K.O. _

_Spyro was starting to get really mad and he turned Red all of a sudden._

"_Oh no!" yelled the Phantom Virus as Spyro breathed in a lot of air and he let out a Big Flame that was 10,000 degrees and the Phantom Virus burned up and he vanished…_

Few Moments later…

Spyro and the other 3 were now continuing on.

"Well that was hard, but let's hope nothing happens to the other guys." Said Sora

"Yeah, but they're heroes as well, so they will be fine." Said Spyro

"Yeah… well let's keep on moving! We need to find Lon!" as they walked on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: Thank you for reading!

Spyro: And please Review and have a good day.

KPP: Argh! That's it! (Pulls out Chainsaw and Sword)

Crash: Yikes! Bye Folks (Runs away and crys at the same time.)


	63. Chapter 63: 2nd Corridor Battle

KPP: Hello and Welcome! Uh Spyro and Crash can't be here tonight because they're out cold some where…

Spyro: (Gets up from floor) No we're not!

KPP: (Throws rock at him)

Spyro: (Out Cold)

KPP: Anyways sorry about not answering the reviews.

**C-Teck: I don't feel like including Cynder. Not every story has Cynder in it you know?**

**Draganta the Dragonlord: Congrats on your first completed story. And Yes I already put myself in the story. Haven't you read all of the chapters?**

Anyways can you guess who last two of the villains are? Not any of you have answered yet. Well I'll give you a hint on the final one. He was from a Duel of Monster Cards.

I don't own anything. So stop being suspicious. Enjoy! And mostly all chapters will be battles till the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2nd Corridor…

As we go back to Jak, Ratchet, Link and Fox they were half way through the corridor.

"Jeez. I wonder how long we have to go?" asked Link

"I think we're half way through this corridor. Let's just hope the others made it." As they kept on moving forward until they heard a voice of some kind.

"So you came at last…" as they all looked up and saw a guy in armor with big sharp Claws.

"Who are you!?"

"I am the Shredder! I have been asked to eliminate you from 2 monsters."

"Oh no, they're still alive! All right Shredder! Bring it on!" said Fox as all of them went into battle position.

Rage Awakened Music on…

_25 Bars this time._

_Link fired an arrow at the Shredder and he bled a bit from it. The Shredder clawed at all of them and they bled in pain. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and blasted the Shredder many times and he ached in pain. Ratchet tried to slash him with his Light Sword but the Shredder knocked it out of the way and punched him hard in the face and he fell to the ground out cold for a while. Jak and Fox used their Light Swords and both charged at him and their swords stabbed into his chest and he roared in pain. The Shredder got out a Bottle of Ooze and he drank it, he turned very big, and he blew out Fire and it K.O Fox but the other 3 still standing. Link used his Light Sword and tried to attack him except he blocked it and stabbed Link in the Chest and he was K.O. Ratchet got up and he and Jak fused their guns and blasted the Shredder with a hard blow in the chest and he roared in pain. The Shredder got very angry as fire formed on him and he super slashed both of them with burning fire, and Ratchet got K.O. _

"_This is tough! Jeez now I know how Spyro's been through!" as the Shredder tried to attack him but he dodged rolled out of the way, and he started to relax and he glowed very light like he had Light Eco in him, and he punched a big Light Wave at the Shredder and he fell to the ground defeated again…_

_Few Moments Later…_

After the Battle, Jak, Ratchet, Fox, and Link moved further to the other side of the corridor.

"Well that was fun but I wonder what's going to happen to the others. They're might be more assistants of Lon in any of those corridors our friends in." said Link.

"We don't know for sure, but let's hope they make it safely…" said Jak

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: So do please figure out who the next two are. And Review.

Spyro: That was a good nap. Oh and uh Good bye folks!

KPP: (Punches him) Take that! Anyways yeah review.


	64. Chapter 64: 3rd Corridor Battle

KPP: Hi! This is Chapter 64: 3rd Corridor Battle! Anyways sorry Spyro&Crash and Unkown one about disabling anonymous reviews, but Flames of Terror, can't keep his dirty mouth shut!

WBtLoB, I would like thank you for fixing me on the chapter once again. Um did you happen to fix my chapters by any chance? So I can replace it? Just asking. Oh don't worry, the ending will be good. The Ending goes to World to World and has happy endings on all of them and of course a surprise at the very end…

Spyro: Can we get out of this cage?

KPP: Sure, when pigs fly!

Crash: No fair!

KPP: Not everything's fair…:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3rd Corridor…

As we go to Mario, Kirby, Pickachu, and Croc they were all quite nervous.

"Mumamia, let's hurry up, and get out of this dark corridor!" said Mario

"Picka, Picka," said Pickachu in agreement. They kept on moving, until they ran into a Scary Zombie. (It's from some Cartoon or game. I can't remember. I think Resident Evil?)

"Stop right there!" said the Zombie

"Agh Zombie!" yelled Croc.

"Who are you!" asked Mario

"I am the Ring Leader of a Monstrous group of Zombies and I was sent here to destroy you!" (Seriously I don't know anything about Resident Evil. All I know is Zombies… :P) All 4 of them looked at each other than back at the Zombie.

"Okay Zombie, you asked for it! Let's fight!" said Croc as all of them went into position.

_Tension rising music on…_

_30 Bars this time, The Information key popped up saying, "Defeat the Mega Zombie, and watch out for his bites!"_

_Pickachu used Quick Attack and pinned the Zombie to the ground while Mario span around with his hammer and hit the Zombie multiple times. The Zombie quickly got up and tried to bite them but they all dodged quickly out of the way. Croc used a Head Dive and conked the Zombies Head making his head split a bit. The Zombie turned dark and swatted all of them away with a big amount of force. Kirby used both his Rainbow and Light Sword and slashed the Zombie in the chest and he growled in pain. The Zombie dived into them and punched them to the ground. Mario quickly ate a Mushroom and turned very big and used his flame power and the Zombie almost turned into ashes. Croc tried to slash at him but the Zombie bit him and he was K.O with some of his blood taken._

"_That was tasty, and now for the main course!"_

_The Zombie turned even fiercer and started to spit out Dark Energy and got everyone to their last HP. Pickachu used thunder bolt and shocked the Zombie a bit. Mario turned to normal, and he and Kirby fused together and turned into a Pink Warrior and Karate Slashed the Zombie till it was down to its last HP Bar. The Zombie growled, he then disappeared, then reappeared behind them, and tried to bite them but got Pickachu only and he got K.O. with some blood taken as well. Kirby and Mario quickly fused their swords and they both threw it at the Zombie and he turned into ashes…_

_Few moments later…_

"Mumamia! That was too tough!" said Mario

"Yeah. I lost some blood, thanks to that Zombie!" said Croc.

"Picka, Picka." said Pickachu feeling a bit woozy.

"At least were fine but what about the others?" said Kirby

"Well I did hear noises on the 2nd Corridor, so they're probably fine, but the others, we'll have to see." Said Mario

"Yeah well let's keep going! We got to find Lon!"

"Right!" as they all went off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: Sorry about some grammar errors but I'll learn soon enough… Anyways Review!

Spyro: Please! Let us out of here!

KPP: No way!

Crash: We'll give you money! (Hands out 100 dollar bill)

KPP: (Looks at it, then takes it) Ah Money! But still no, but I'll let you out when the Final Corridor Battle is up.

Spyro and Crash: Meanie!

KPP: I know I am. :)


	65. Chapter 65: Last Corridor Battle!

KPP: Hello and Welcome to the 65th Chapter: Final Corridor Battle! Enjoy and Please Review!

Spyro: I'm getting hungry! What kind of food do you have?

KPP: Hot dogs…

Spyro&Crash: (Zooms to Kitchen)

KPP: Aye, Idiots… Well I don't own anything! Music, Characters, and Some bosses belong to their Companies. Haukle, some made up bosses, Merlin, and Lon are mine. R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Hide out…

"I thought you said those 4 villains will get rid of those Heroes!" yelled an angry Lon

"Sorry master!"

"There is no sorry this time! I'm vanishing you to the Forgotten Forest of Dead!" as he pointed his wand/staff and them and blasted both Loch ness and Sparky out of site.

"I guess I have to get rid of them myself! They're getting closer anyways!" as he disappeared…

As we go back to Rayman, Pacman, Sly, and DK, they were already close to the exit of the corridor.

"Were almost at the end of the corridor!" said Sly

"Yeah, then we can finally deal with that mean old Lon!" as they kept on moving forward but all of a sudden they got blocked by a mysterious looking mummy.

"Why hello there worms! So you're the ones that I need to destroy!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Anubis! And I was sent here by two weird guys, so I can destroy you and I can get anything I want!"

"You can't defeat us! You ugly Monster!" said Pacman

"Foolish mortals! You don't even have the guts to destroy me, but now its time to meet your doom!" as he turned into a Big Dark Creature.

"Me and my big mouth!" said Pacman as they got into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_35 Bars this time, and the Information key popped up saying, "Destroy Anubis! But watch out for his Flames of Death!"_

_Rayman zoomed up to Anubis and stabbed him in the leg really hard. Pacman ate a dot and tried to bite him but got grabbed and he was thrown to ground out cold for a short amount of time. Anubis jumped in the air and dived down and nearly smashed all of them making their HP in the Red Zone. Pacman got up and he and DK fused into a Yellow Gorilla, and punched Anubis in the face almost cracking his skull. Anubis roared and started breathe out his Flames of Death and Almost K.O. all of them. Sly jumped high and deep dived with his Cane in his hands and stabbed him deep into his body making him roar. Pacman and DK turned back to normal, they then tired to stab him in the leg but got squashed and they were K.O. Anubis charged at Rayman and Sly but missed. Sly got out a giant gun from his Armor, and tried to blast Anubis with it but got smacked away. Rayman got out Healing Juice and poured it on Pacman and he recovered. Anubis roared then turned more blackish then out came some Dark Spirits and it all lunged at them and their entire HP was depleted to one. Pacman, Sly, and Rayman fused together, and turned into a Raccoon Monster._

"_What?! What are you doing?! Stop!" as he tried to breathe a Flame of Death at it but the Raccoon Monster blocked it and breathed out Light of Living hitting Anubis with a Stream of powerful Light and he growled before melting to the floor…_

_Few moments later…_

"Whoo! That was some mighty fighting!" said Sly

"Yeah it was good!" Now let's get out of here!" as they kept on moving till they got out of the corridor and saw their friends.

"What took you so long?!" said Spyro

"We had to take down a bad guy from Lon's evil forces!" said Rayman

"Yeah we all did that too. Well let's go guys, Lon's probably somewhere in that Big Door behind us. Are you with me guys?" said Spyro as he held out his paw.

"Yeah! Let's kick that guys butt!" as they all placed their paws/hands on Spyro's…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: The Ultimate Battle is about to begin!

Spyro: Yep! Now please Review!

KPP: What did I tell you about saying that?!

Crash: Well uh… Run! (Spyro and Crash runs away)

KPP: … (Shrugs) Well come back reading when my Final Confrontation is up! Bye!


	66. Chapter 66: Final Battle Part 1

KPP: Hello and Welcome to the 1st part of the Final Confrontation! This chapter is over 1,000 words so don't think this is 2,000 words.

Spyro: Yeah and he doesn't own anything.

KPP: Damn straight! R&R! Plzz!

Crash: Enjoy!

KPP: (Evil Glare then punches Crash in the face)

Crash: Oww! Son of a-

KPP: That's what you get!

Spyro: heheheh…

Note: Extra Long Fight… And a lot of Grammar Errors… :( And it does sound confusing like it might be the end of Lon but not, but it does get interesting in the next part where it might be the same deaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Arena…

Spyro and the others had just entered the Arena.

"Come out Lon! Show yourself!" yelled Spyro

"I'm right here." As all of them saw Lon appear in front of them.

"I can't believe you made it this far! You've destroyed my best henchman! Collected all the Light Gems and managed to get all the way over here. I'm impressed…" said Lon

"Enough! Let's just fight!"

"Fine, but this time I won't be so easy on you! You're going to die before you can even blink!" as he got out his Wand/Staff.

_Rage Awakened Music on… _

_50 Bars this time, The Information Key popped up saying, "Defeat Lon! And be careful about his instant Dark Death Bombs!" _

_Lon started off and blasted Dark Spells and they all got it. Spyro and Crash transformed into Spash the Dragoncoot and tried to attack Lon with Twin Fury Attack but got stabbed by the Dark Staff. Sora used his Final Form, and attacked Lon with his 20 hit combos. Lon turned into 20 Lon's. _

_"Hahah! Can you guess who the real one is?!" _

_Spyro and the others got confused but had an idea. Spyro turned Light and all of them fused together and they blasted all of the Lon's and the real one appeared in agony. _

_"Good job, but can you dodge this?!" as he spat out a Dark Death Bombs but all of them dodged out of the way. Mario ate a Mushroom then became very big and blasted a Mega Hammered Lon in the head. Sora took out his Keyblade and tried to Strike it at Lon but got knocked away with a Dark Spell. DK got on top of Pacman and they charged at Lon with Light Swords in front of them and stabbed Lon right in the chest. Lon sucked in some Darkness, and breathed out an Eternal Dark Breath at them and they all went into the Red Zone. Jak and Ratchet fused together and used "Mega Gun Blast" and it hit Lon with a Strong Wave. _

_"Absurd! You think you're phony attacks will stop me from ruling every world with Darkness?!" as he spat out more Death Bombs but all of them dodged except Sora as a Dark Bomb hit him and he was dead. _

_"Sora! No!" as Spyro charged at Lon with rage, and tried to slash him but got knocked into the floor by Lon's Dark Staff. Sonic and Crash charged at Lon with Enormous Speed and Head Butted Lon and he was knocked into the Floor. Pickachu launched into the air and did the most powerful Thunder Bolt and Electrocuted Lon badly. _

_"Why you little Squirt!" as Lon tried to hit Pickachu with a Dark Death Bomb but Link got out his Shield and blocked the attack. _

_Spyro got up and started to breathe Ice on Lon and he was frozen for a while. Fox tried to use his Blaster but Lon broke out and spat out a Dark Death Bomb and he was on the floor Dead. _

_"Fox!" they all said. _

_"You'll be joining that Human and this Fox very soon!" as Lon turned very big and got a Big Dark Boulder rolled it making them all squished with 1 HP left. _

_Kirby used his Rainbow and Light Sword and threw it at Lon and he roared in pain. _

_Croc and Rayman fused together to form Crocodile Rider, and used "Crocodile Rumble!" and chomped Lon in the Leg making him roar in pain. _

_"That's it! You're all going down!" as he used a Dark Death Fury and they all dodged except Crash and Sonic and they were flat on the floor dead. _

_"No not Crash and Sonic!" said Spyro with tears coming down his eyes. _

_"You're going to pay for that Lon!" as he turned very bright and used, "Eternal Light Fury!" and blasted Lon with huge amount of Light and e was down to his last 20 bars. _

_"Hmm! Interesting strength you have! But no match for my Power!" as Lon turned into a Fierce Monster and tried to blast them with Dark Sludge but all of them blocked the attack. _

_Pickachu and Mario fused their Thunder and Fire together and blasted Lon with it and he was singed. _

_"Want some of Lon huh?! Well here is a little present!" as he blasted more Dark Bombs and this time it Croc and Mario and they were dead just like the others. _

_Spyro healed himself with healing juice and the other remaining heroes, and slashed Lon with his Melee Attacks and he roared in pain. Sly grabbed Lon by the throat with his Cane and tossed him to DK, as he punched Lon in the face hard enough to make him out cold for a short while. Link fired an arrow at Lon's Chest and it almost went through Lon's Heart. Lon got up and growled. _

_"Get Ready for this Heroes!" as he breathed in a big amount of Darkness and his strength went up incredibly, and he used Dark Rage of Death Fury and all of them died except Spyro, Pacman, Jak, and Ratchet. _

_"This can't be happening! Like my nightmare is coming true!" said Spyro _

_"Hahah! What's the matter?! Are you gonna cry and give up?!" _

_"No way Lon!" as Spyro charged up with Energy, used his Convexity Fury, and blasted Lon to his final HP Bar. _

_"Argh! You're going to pay for that!" as Lon charged at them, and slashed all of them, and their HP was down to one. Pacman ate a Pac dot and tried to bite him but Lon spat out a Dark Death Bomb at him and he was dead also. Spyro, Jak, and Ratchet combined their Swords and threw at Lon making him go down to his last HP. _

_"Now you're just pissing me off!" as Lon sucked in more and more darkness, and used Eternal Dark Death Fury and Jak plus Ratchet was dead making Spyro the only one left. _

_"Oh no! I'm the only one left!" said Spyro tearing up a bit. _

_"See I told you I win! How about this? I'll spare you're life, if you give me the Light Gems!" _

_"There is no where I'm letting you get the Light Gems!" as he tried to lunge at him but got smacked in the face and got thrown to the far side of the Arena. _

_"Hahaha! You're a useless purple dragon! You can't even defeat me! Well I'm going to let you remember this for the rest of your days in Hell!" as Lon fired a Dark Bomb at him while Spyro sat there with eyes closed looking like he's going to take the hit. _

_"**Spyro don't give up! You just gotta believe in yourself, and the Light will be unleashed deep inside you, and you and all you're friends will come alive and still defeat Lon!" said Merlin's voice inside him. **_

**_"Yeah you're right! Thanks Merlin!" _**_as Spyro burst back to reality and blocked the attack. _

_"What?!" yelled Lon _

_"Forget it Lon! There is no way I'm going to let you win!" as Spyro started to chant and he turned bright. _

_"**Just Believe…" **as Spyro did what Merlin said and turned even brighter, pointed his Light Sword at Lon and said, "True Light of Friend Ship Fury!" as Spyro's friends came to Life and joined Spyro and placed their Swords together, and a Huge amount of Light formed and blasted Lon with a Huge Waves of Light and he fell to the floor… _

Spyro walked over to Lon and he got off the floor making Spyro jump back a bit.

"Well it's seems that I underestimated you! But it isn't over yet!" as Lon ran away and got onto a space ship far away from the Arena and took off.

"Come on guys! We can't let him get away!"

"Right!" as they ran as fast as they can, getting out of the Lair, as they all go onto their Space Ship and took off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: Sorry that it looked like Part 2 but trust me. Part 2 is more dramatic than this, and more interesting.

Spyro and Crash: Review and Bye folks!

KPP: (Ignores it)


	67. Chapter 67: Final Battle Part 2

KPP: Well I deleted Space Chase and Restoring Light Battle. But here is Chapter 67: Final Battle Part 2. Chapter 68 will be up momentarily…

Spyro: You're almost done my man!

KPP: And I thank you for not saying my line.

Crash: (Reads through the Epilogue) well its good I should say.

KPP: Thank you. Now go back to your cage.

Spyro and Crash: (Grumbles and get's back in cage while cursing.)

KPP: Anyways I don't own the 16 heroes, The Kingdom Hearts music. The upcoming song in the battle sequence, and I don't own any characters from any games, shows, cartoons, and movies. Enjoy! Oh and the bosses I don't own. There is Grammar Errors, and some idiotic humor. Oh and I was joking that there would be deaths on this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space…

Spyro and the others were chasing Lon through space trying to attack his space ship.

"Why don't fire lasers at him?" asked Crash

"We just did that! Every time we do it, he keeps on dodging our attacks, are you blind?!" said Fox

"No I just woke up."

"Ah for the love of-, ah whatever… let's just see where he is going to. Fox can you locate where Lon is heading to?" asked Spyro

"Yeah sure thing" as he looked at the Space Map.

"Hmm, oh no, he is headed toward the Tower of Light."

"That means Lon is trying to destroy it! Come on, try to fire some missiles."

"Sure" as fox fired some missiles and one of them hit Lon's Space Ship making its engine broke.

"All right, we got him!" as Lon's Space Ship sunk below them about 10 miles and landed on a world where the Tower of Light is.

"D'oh!" they all said. (Little Homer Reference)

"Well that is unexpected, having the World l0 miles below us. Weren't you paying attention to the map Fox?" asked Spyro

"Sorry I was too excited to bring down his ship…"

"Ah whatever, let's just get down there and stop him!" as their Space Ship landed and they all got out.

"Hmm this World is kind of quiet and small." Said Sora

"It's a small world after…" said Crash but all of them shut his mouth.

"Don't even start singing that dreadful song! Come on we got to look for Lon!" as they all kept moving until they saw Lon in front of the tower as if he was waiting for them.

"Lon! It ends here!" yelled Spyro

"Fighting you sounds fun, but destroying your hope of returning light is even more fun but I guess I'll do both." as he pulled out a bomb that had 5:00 on it.

"What are you planning to do?!"

"We are going to fight you see, if you can beat me within 5:00, you'll restore the Light and blah blah, happy ending, but if you lose heheh! You will die and be humiliated that you're not true Heroes!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Heheh nothing. Now let's fight shall we?!" as all of them went into position.

_Holding out for a Hero song on… (Doesn't fit well but it will have to do…)_

_50 bars this time, and the Information key popped up saying, "Defeat Lon within the time limit. And watch for his stinkin Dark Death Bombs!"_

_**Where have all the good man gone and…**_

_Spyro and Crash turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury Attack and Lon was spinning around in pain. Sly and DK went over to slash but he blasted a Dark Spell at them._

_**Where are all the Gods?**_

_Sonic ran very fast and stuck a sword in his chest and roared in pain. Ratchet and Jak used their guns/blasters and tried to blast at them but he spat out a nuclear dark bomb at they're HP was down to one HP. Croc and Rayman fused together and bit Lon making him bleed in pain._

_**Where is the Street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**_

"_Why you stupid fool!" as Lon turned big and stomped on everyone making Jak and Ratchet K.O._

_Pickachu tried to pin Lon to the ground but got punched away. Spyro charged at Lon then sliced off part of his leg. Mario ate a Mushroom and he turned just as big as Lon, and he flamed Lon's face making him in yell in agony._

_**Isn't there a white Knight upon a fiery steed?**_

_Sora turned into his Final Form and did many combos on Lon. _

"_Are you ready for this?!" as Lon spat out Dark Death Bombs but all of them dodged the attack._

_Spyro used his Convexity Fury and blasted Lon with a powerful force. Pacman ate a Pac dot and chomped some of Lon's leg. _

_**Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need.**_

_DK, Kirby, and Link tried to throw their Light Swords at Lon but got shot with Lon's Dark Ray attack. _

_Crash aimed his Wumpa Bazooka at him, it shot at him and he yelled in pain._

"_You stupid Heroes don't know when to quit!" as Lon turned his Wand/Staff into a Dark Sword and slashed all of them into the Red Zone._

_**(Chorus) I need a hero! I'm holding out for a Hero till the end of the night! He's gotta be strong and he's got to be fast and gotta be fresh from the fight!**_

_Spyro and Crash span around making Lon being sucked in and he yelled in more pain. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and Lon was paralyzed for a while, at that time all of them did their Physical Attacks until Lon recovered._

"_You'll pay for that!"_

_**I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light! He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life…**_

_Lon spun around with his Dark Sword and managed to hit Croc and Rayman making them K.O. Link fired an arrow at Lon's head and managed to get part of his ear off. _

_Fox used Blaster and it knocked Lon to the floor, as they all did physical attacks until he got up. Lon fired more Dark Death Bombs but they all dodged them yet again._

_**Somewhere after Midnight in my wildest fantasy. Someone just beyond my reach there is someone reaching back for me.**_

"_Sonic grab my hand!" said Spyro as Sonic ran up to Spyro and he grabbed them as Spyro swung him to Lon and he got hit the head real hard. Crash snuck up behind Lon and stabbed him in the back. Lon got very angry and made the field with Darkness and it sapped their HP slowly. _

_**Racing on the Thunder and rising with the Heat. It's gonna take Superman to sweep me off my feet. **_

_Pickachu and Mario fused their Thunder and Fire and blasted it at Lon. Lon used his eternal dark fury, and all of them got K.O. except Spyro, Sora, Link, Pacman, Fox and Sly._

_Sora used Sonic and thrust at Lon with his Light Sword and he yelled in pain._

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the Lightning splits the sea. I could swear that someone somewhere watching me.**_

_Fox and Sly fused together turning into a Fox Thief, and sliced Lon with 3 combos. _

"_Here is a little present!" said Lon spitting out Dark Skull heads and all of them dodged. _

_Spyro melee attacked Lon and he roared in pain. _

_**Trough the wind and the chill and the rain, and the storm of the flood, I can fell his approach like a fire in my blood…**_

_Lon got out a Dark Disc and threw at Fox and Sly and they were K.O._

"_You're going down Lon!" said Spyro as he, Sora, Pacman, and Link used Trinity and blasted Lon to his last HP Bar. Lon blasted more Dark Death Bombs but still missed the Heroes. _

_**Hero, I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light, he's gotta to be sure and he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life.**_

_Link tried to slash his throat but Lon punched him and he was K.O._

_Pacman and Sora went dived up into the air and slashed down on Lon's back making him roar in pain. Lon was really angry and zapped Pacman and Sora with dark poison and they were K.O. Spyrohad an idea as he lunged at him but he dodged and grabbed Spyro by the throat and he was stabbed near the Heart…_

_**(End Chorus, and music dies down to sadness)**_

_Spyro fell to the floor, as if he was dead. _

"_Hahahhah! I won! Finally!" said Lon_

_But that's what he thought, as Spyro got up as if he faked that he was dead._

"_What?!"_

"_Heheh! You haven't killed me yet Lon! Now it's time for you to die!"_

_**Chorus goes back) And he's gotta to be strong and he's gotta be fast and gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero!**_

_Spyro turned to the brightest color he has ever been and said "Eternal True Light of Friendship Fury" and all of his friends came back and they all glowed light and blasted Lon with 100 seconds of pure light before he collapsed onto the floor._

"Well that's the end of him!" as they all looked at the clock and saw there was only 1:00 seconds before it blows up as they're eyes widen.

"Come on guys! Give me you're swords!" as they all gave Spyro their Light Swords as Spyro flew up into the tower and placed every Light Gem in place, then he said, "Light of Combine" and they fused together as Spyro placed the fused 16 Light Swords in the middle and everything shook violently.

"Get out of there Spyro!" said Crash as Spyro flew out and saw a Huge Beam formed up on the top and it blasted into sky making the Light back where it belongs.

"We did it!" said Sora

"Now let's get our butts out of here!" as all of them went into the space ship and took off as the Tower of Light exploded and the pieces of the Tower of Light fell on Lon.

Dragon Realms…

Spyro and the others came back to the Dragon Realm and saw that the plants were living and everything was back.

"I wonder If Merlin can see this!"

"I already am seeing this!" as all of them looked behind them and saw Merlin with a happy face.

"Now you're true heroes after all!"

"Besides why did you want us to be true heroes anyways?"

"Because you're dads are true heroes and have beaten Lon as well when he came to town and wreck everything, and when they had all of you as sons they asked me if I will train you if Lon came back again so you can defeat Lon, and that is why."

"Hmm... Good explanation!" said Spyro

"Wow our dads beaten Lon before!" said Crash

"Yes well, it's time for you to guys to go home." As Merlin got out 15 portals and then he disappeared without saying goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: Sorry if didn't make sense but.. yeah Review!


	68. Chapter 68: Goodbyes and End?

KPP: Well… here is the last chapter. Ah it feels good to finish it. Anyways enjoy.

Spyro: So what do you do now?

KPP: Move on to the Second Season of course. I have to work on 98 more chapters or more. X – (

Crash: Well good luck with that! And I can't believe you wouldn't let me sing It's a small-

Spyro and KPP: (Slaps Crash silly)

Crash: Okay! Okay! Oww!

KPP: Enjoy this last chapter! And there is Grammar Errors, but it was worth it. I don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dragon Realms…

As we go back to Spyro and the others, they were about to say goodbye to each other.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" said Spyro sadly.

"Yeah, but will we meet again someday! If we have to, we can go on another adventure together." Said Sora

"I'll miss you guys" said Spyro as they all got into a group hug.

"See you later Spyro!" as all of them waved Spyro goodbye and they all jumped into their portals and they disappeared, while Spyro sighed sadly but had a smile on his face.

"We will meet again… I'm sure of it…" as Spyro walked off to his cave, thinking about the good times he had with his Hero Companions.

_End Scene…_

_Holding out for a Hero plays, Frou Frou Lyrics._

_Creator of story: Carlos_

_Special Thanks:_

_Draganta the Dragonlord_

_Erik Man_

_Purple Armadillo _

_Wishbone the Lover of Books_

_The Unkown One_

_Spyro&Crash_

_And Rurikredwolf._

_No Special Thanks:_

_Flames of Terror :( _

_There was no need for cast…_

_Special Bonus Scenes: ( I didn't feel like putting every world, just these heroes)_

_As we go back to Crash Bandicoot…_

_Crash was happy that his home went back to the way it was. _

"_Ah it's good to be back!" as he went over to his home to find Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku sitting there worried sick about him._

"_Where have you been child?" asked Aku Aku._

"_I was on another crazy adventure with some new friends."_

"_Well at least you're back!" said Coco as she hugged her brother while Crunch noogied his head. _

_As we go back to Sora…_

_Sora had a big smile on his face when he saw his Island exactly the way it was._

"_Man, it's great that I'm back on my island!" as he walked on until he saw Kairi and Riku playing._

"_Kairi! Riku!" yelled Sora as both of them turned and saw Sora, then ran to him._

"_Sora! We've missed you so much!" said Kairi embracing Sora in a romantic way._

"_I had to go on another adventure, but its great seeing you guys."_

"_You went on another adventure without us?!" said Riku_

"_Well uh-_

"_Just joking! Let's go! We got a raft to finish!" as they all ran to finish their raft._

_As we go back to Sonic… (Short Clip)_

_Sonic as well had a smile on his face, as he ran to do more of his running around his favorite spot._

_As we go back to Jak…_

_Jak was in his Hideout which was the Naughty Ottsel(Well I didn't feel like including Torn's Hide out) and was happy to see his friends._

"_Jak, where have you been?! It better be a good excuse!" yelled Daxter_

"_It is Daxter, I've been out with some friends and taking down evil."_

"_Ah whatever, come on Jak we got some racing to do!" as both of them went to the stadium and started to get ready for their race._

_As we go to back to Ratchet…_

_Ratchet was back with his buddy Clank and they were getting ready for their vacation on the Beach._

"_It is good to see you Clank." said Ratchet happily. _

"_You too buddy! Now let us relax on the beach." as Ratchet went into the Water while Clank relaxed in his chair reading a newspaper. _

_As we go back to Mario…_

_Mario was back with his brother Luigi as they gave each other a friendly hug._

"_It is good to be back, Luigi! So what were you doing here while I was gone?" said Mario _

"… _I was protecting the house as usual from the Dark Creatures." Replied Luigi_

"_Good Enough! Now let's go see how Princess Peach is doing!" as they both walked to Peach's castle._

_As we go back to Pickachu…_

_Pickachu returned back to his owner Ash who was very happy to see him._

"_Pickachu! I'm so glad to see you!" said Ash_

"_Picka Picka!" _

"_You wanna go on a vacation?"_

"_Pickachu!" _

"_Okay! Let's go!" as they both happily went on to their vacation._

_As we go back to Link… (Short Clip)_

_Link was very happy being back in Hyrule. _

"_Ah, there is no place like home." As he went off doing what he does best._

_As we go back to Sly…_

_Sly was happily to be back with his formal pals, Bentley and Murray. _

"_So guys, wanna do some more thieving." _

"_Yeah sure thing, let me just get this gate opened to the Museum" said Murray as he used all of his Breaking in strategy's and the gate opened._

"_Well let's get inside!" as all 3 of them went inside while Sly was thinking about his other 15 pals. _

_As we go back to DK… (Short Clip)_

_DK was back in his home with his former buddy Diddy._

"_Hey Diddy! Can you guard my bananas while I take my nap?" asked DK _

"_Sure thing bud!" as he went to protect his bananas, while DK napped and dreamed about his friends and him._

_( I don't know anything about Fox so let's say he is just happy at home.)_

_As we go to back to Pacman…_

_Pacman was in his home with his wife and family. _

"_You know dear, I think I want to go on another adventure." Said Pacman_

"_Oh when the time comes, you'll have another adventure, but for right now, you need to stay home now." said Mrs. Pacman_

_As for Croc and Rayman, they were happy as to everyone else. End of story._

_2__nd__ to last Scene…_

_Spyro was hanging out with his friends Hunter, Bianca, Flame, and Ember, enjoying the warm soothing Light from the Sun, and having a good time._

"_Hey I got an idea! Let's go to Dragon Shores!" said Hunter_

"_That's a great idea!" said Flame as all of them went into the portal to Dragon Shores except Spyro and Ember._

"_Aren't you gonna come Spyro?" asked Ember_

"_I will... I just… miss my friends…" _

"_Aw Spyro give it a break. You'll see them soon enough. At least you have me and you're other friends with you." as Ember put her head on his shoulder._

"_Yeah I guess you're right. Well come on! Let's go have some fun!" as both of them went off to Dragon Shores._

_Final Scene…_

_The Ruins of the Tower of Light…_

_Lon was faced down on the floor but it seems his hands were moving, as they turned into claws and scratched the ground with intense dark powers. Then Lon got back on his feat and smiled a evil smile. "HAHAHH! You haven't seen the last of me!!!" _

_The End???_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_KPP: And that's it folks, be sure to join us for the Second Season. Review!_


End file.
